The Love That Never Truly Ceases
by Green Angel Girl
Summary: Sequel to 'we want so much but we can't wait forever', and I hope y'all like it! :  BCxButch, BLxBR,BUBSxBOOM: Everything seems damaged from the war, can it be fixed or is it permanently broken? And who's the guy killing people? Read to find out! :
1. Chapter 1: Mysteries

**YAY! SEQUEL TIME! :D Okay, so for those that have not read the summary...(rofl), this is the sequel to 'We want so much but we can't wait forever' [-Really long title...I know]. So yeah. :)**

**Btw, I know I said I wouldn't kill off any main characters in my story, and I intend to keep that promise. ^_^ Just wait and see what happens (I'm actually waiting myself...rofl!). So yeah...anyway...THANKS FOR READING! *gives virtual heart***

**I LOVE YOU MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p><em>In a land unlike any other, there lived four kingdoms; The North, The South, The East, and The West. Each kingdom was independent, and had many differences to each other (and a few similarities). Each kingdom was ruled by a monarchy, with a king and most likely a queen. <em>_Each kingdoms' rulers never used their power to harm their country; instead they used their power to do as much good as possible. The one time a ruler ever hurt his kingdom, was unintentional. He did not realize how badly his country would be damaged, and suffered the dire consequences for his actions. He hoped to help his kingdom, but the way he attempted to accomplish this was rather foolish. It was the time that the Southern king attacked the North, for multiple reasons. Plus, he was not thinking clearly due to the anger he felt towards the Northern King._

_A few hundred years later, the two kingdoms reunited and became allies once more (with the help of their children of course). However, the pain of the war had not completely ceased afterwards; both of the countries' lands were corrupted, along with the Eastern and Western lands (who each had unwillingly been brought into the war). People's homes were damaged, and nearly everyone in each kingdom had become rather poor. However, they each did their best to restore their kingdoms, and help others in the process. Slowly, things had begun to patch up...though the scars would most likely never truly fade._

_The princes of the South, and princesses of the North suffered greatly during the war. Each of them soon fell in love, and that it what brought the kingdoms together for the most part. However, they had suffered far greater pains than anyone else in the kingdom. The king of the South had lost one of his sons in the war, causing great grief to spread throughout the kingdom. The princess who had fallen in love with the lost prince (who had also bore him three children), grieved far more than anyone else could possibly dream of grieving. After a long while of suffering with her family members, she took her children and disappeared without a trace. The princes and princesses each searched for her day and night, but had no such luck in seeing her anywhere. It was as if she had vanished off of the face of the earth, and never wished to return._

_What they did not know, was that she was searching for her 'dead' fiance. She believed in things that should not be believed, and everyone who spotted her soon decided she was nearly driven to madness. However, she truly did believe that he was still alive somewhere, and intended on finding him. Whether she was correct or not, is a mystery to be discovered._

_A few members of the kingdoms, that had hardly healed at all after the war, were still raging out somewhere. They attacked villages, killed innocent people, and decided that life was hardly worth living. One member, was slowly driven to complete insanity from the lose of people he knew. He had been locked away in the Southern Castle, where they had taken extremely good care of him (as much as they could, anyhow). However, the man escaped on night; just slipped away on a New Moon surrounded by complete darkness, only two months after the missing princess. They could night find him anywhere, quite similar to the missing princess. _

_However, everyone knew the missing princess, her children, and the insane man were out there and well. They just did not know where, and after a while did not intend to find out. The two people did not know where the other was, nor did the princess know the man went crazy and escaped. The man had multiple personalities; one moment he would be kind, polite, and thank people for their hospitality. Then the next moment, he would be holding a dagger over his shoulder, hovering over dead bodies. Soon people became aware of the attacks the man had committed, and became extremely cautious when welcoming strangers into their home. After a couple of years, hardly anyone trusted strangers anymore, save for a few VERY hospitable people._

_The world had nearly completely changed after the war..._

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

I growled with restlessness, wondering why I had to have been summoned to such a boring and useless meeting in the first place. I, Brick Jojo, was only the prince of the South! I was not a king yet, since my father was alive and well (not to mention quite a few years from retirement), so a prince I would remain for another decade or two. Being a prince (even the one next in line for the throne), I had absolutely no say in war matters unless my father asked my opinion, which he had not at the time being. However, he had required my presence in the meeting for reasons I did not know, and yet I had no right to speak my mind. My brother, Butch, would have probably gone into complete rage at the idiocy of the people in the meeting, and so that is why if he were here and alive, my father would have not asked his attendance. Boomer, my other brother, would be polite and remain quiet, though if his opinion was asked he would lie and say he agreed with our father. That is why my father always asked for my attendance in some meetings; I would remain quiet until spoken to, but speak my mind if I opposed of the decisions the meeting's group made.

Trust me when I say, I highly opposed of the current meeting's decisions; the people in it were being completely idiots.

"So," the Duke of the West said. "Are you proposing we take the villagers and townspeople of our countries, and place them all into one large city for safety?"

The Lord of the East nodded, "Indeed I am, for it seems tis' the responsible thing to do."

_Responsible my arse..._

"Brick!" my father spoke up after a moment, turning to me with a serious expression. "What is your opinion in all of this?"

I opened my mouth to speak what I thought (and was ready to try very hard not to diss the members out), when the King of the East's right-hand-man interrupted.

"I hardly think a juvenile prince such as young Brick over there, should be one to decide on matters between us _adults_," he said with his nose high in the air.

I glared at him, but said nothing. Being royalty did not always mean getting everything you wanted, usually it was 'be polite, do not speak unless spoken to, do not treat your elders with disrespect, and never _ever_ act like a slob'. So in other words, you had to attempt at being perfect...to show others that you alone where higher ranked than they. I was never fond of these terms, but never said otherwise since my father had told me to do them when I was young. He said that a king must not try to be God, but at the same time he must not let his country's people think he was just like them; if he did, then they would try to rule instead (which unless they had a bad king [if they did, then by all means revolt] would cause great havoc). So I always behaved the way a future king should, and never spoke rudely to my elders...unlike how Butch would.

My father raised his hand to silence the Lord, though did so in a kind manner, "He is my son, and has solved much more matters than I. I trust him completely, with all of my heart, and trust that his opinion is a fair one. If not, then by all means I shall say otherwise...which he knows very well could happen. However, I believe that I should hear what he has to say before coming to any decisions."

My father then turned to me with a hard face, though a twinkle in his eye, "Now, Brick. Proceed."

I bowed my head politely, before turning to the members of the group, "I wish to contradict your decision."

Most of the members frowned, but a few leaned in slightly to hear what I had to say. The kings of the East, West, and even my father-in-law (the king of the North), seemed keen to hear my opinion. However, the Lords, Dukes, and other royal beings seemed to think of me as juvenile and idiotic. I would prove their theory wrong...

"Go on," the King of the West said kindly.

"Thank you," I said politely to him, with a slight bow of my head. "Now, my opinion is one that has been quite thought through, and I do believe that it is the right decision; though spare me if you think otherwise. If we were to gather our people, and place them into one large city, it would be a disaster."

The others began to listen, knowing that I was about to get somewhere important.

"First off, there would not be a city nearly large enough for all of our people; and even if there was, it would be nearly identical to cramming one-hundred fish into a small tank," I said simply. "Things would start off wonderful, and the people would feel indebted to us for protecting them. However, after a while, the people would soon realize how foolish the decision would be; rich people would claim the best hospitality, and the poor would remain on the streets. Farmers would never be able to grow anything, and if they did it would hardly be enough to sell off; they would use it to feed themselves and their families. Soon the rich would become weak from loss of food, and the farmers would fall into complete poverty and perish themselves."

"And what if we should let the farmers out to grow food with a few guards?" The Lord of the East asked.

"You have an excellent point, my Lord," I said in politeness. "However, even if there was food...it would not matter. People would be crammed, and soon the poor would grow jealous of the rich living right above them. Normal peasants are not royalty, and not because they are poor. They are far from royalty because they have never had the chance to experience it, so they would attempt anything to quench their greatest fantasies and wishes of being rich...for some it would even mean killing off the rich to give money to the poor. Soon a revolution would break out; the poor would wish for more money, and the rich would hate us for cramming everyone into one city. All-in-all, tis' hardly a good idea. Besides...who wishes to be crammed into one large city anyhow?"

Everyone stared at me dumbfounded, even my father.

"That is all," I said simply, turning to my father for a response.

My father chuckled quietly, "Well...I think that theory is rather self-explanatory. I believe, then, that you each agree with his decision? No? Well...those in favor of his decision, raise your hand."

Each of the kings, including my father, the Duke of the West, the Western king's right-hand-man, and the janitor in the back each raised their hands. The couple of others huffed, but nodded nonetheless.

"Well son," my father said clapping me on the back. "Another one of your theories has been accepted. Now...shall what shall we propose to do?"

"I say that we leave things how it is, though we still try and catch the loon," I said simply. "The people in our countries can defend themselves, whether with a sword or a pitchfork. They all know he is out there, so I believe tis' up to them to defend themselves. Though we still must try our very hardest to cease his attacks..."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and decided that it was the best decision. Then the King of the West stood up and raised his glass, "To young prince Brick, for his outstanding use of knowledge. You shall make a fine king someday sir, and I would feel honored to call you one. Hear hear!"

"Hear hear!" the others cheered raising their glasses.

I smiled, and hid my slight blush while thanking them all.

Did I mention how much I loved meetings?

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

I smiled at Bubbles and Boomer, who were playing with their daughter. Boomer was usually always off doing prince business, plus helping Brick fill in the gap Butch left when he died. Butch was always in charge of training men and what-not, and now that he was gone nobody was left to do it. Even though Brick and Boomer did their best, nobody would fully stand up to Butch's level of expertise in that area.

I walked over to them with a smile, "How are you three doing this fine afternoon?"

Bubbles smiled up at me, "Just perfect, you?"

"Well, I have been better," I admitted tiredly. "I feel much like a hippopotamus that has been carrying a giant sack of potatoes for a month straight..."

"Don't you fret, tis' only another week or two," Bubbles smiled at me. "Then you still shan't get any sleep for at least another week, depending on how disciplinary you and Brick shall be."

I looked down at my slightly swollen stomach with a sigh, "I know..."

According to Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick and I's knowledge, I was almost exactly four months pregnant. My pregnancy, just like Bubbles and Buttercups', was far quicker than a normal woman's. However, Buttercup's was far quicker than Bubbles'...who was pregnant for exactly a month and a half. Buttercup was pregnant for three weeks, before giving birth her triplets. Just thinking about them made me feel sad, and I immediately felt pity for her. She ran off without a word to any of us one day, and we all knew why. She believed Butch was still alive, though he was not (we had proof), and ran off with her children to find him a couple of years back.

"Thinking of Buttercup again?" Bubbles asked caressing her daughter's bright blond hair.

I nodded, "Yes... Boomer, do you think you could assist me in sitting down?"

Boomer stood immediately with a smile, "Of course, anything for you."

I sat down with his assistance, and smiled at my beautiful niece. She had perfect blond hair, which curled at the ends, much like her mother's. However, her hair was slightly spiked at the ends like her father's. She had eyes unlike any other, which never ceased to amaze anyone; she had both her mother and father's eyes. In the daytime, they were baby blue like her mother's. Then as the sun went down, they darkened until they reached a dark navy blue like her father's. However, no matter the color, they were enchantingly beautiful...and sparkled with a juvenile light that could only come from a toddler. They had named her Bonnie, seeing as it seemed to fit her perfectly. She had just turned a year old only a month before, and could now stand, walk, and slightly talk.

"Poppa..." Bonnie said softly. "Pick me up?"

Boomer smiled, before grabbing his daughter and tickling her, "How about I tickle you?"

Bonnie squealed in a high-pitched laughter, filling everyone's hearts with joy and love, before Bonnie managed to crawl towards her mother. Bubbles eyed Boomer when Boomer motioned to tickle his wife in an attempt to get his daughter, and stopped when he realized it would be a very bad idea.

I smiled at them, hoping for the very same joy when Brick and I's baby was born. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and turned to see Brick. I smiled at him, and he kissed my cheek lovingly, before looking down at my stomach.

"And how are you both doing this afternoon?" he asked with a smile.

I leaned back into his chest, "We are apparently both rather tired..."

He chuckled, "Well then you should rest."

"I do not relish the thought of being lazy merely because I am pregnant," I said with a frown.

Brick kissed my forehead, "You are the farthest thing from lazy, Blossom."

"So," I said softly. "How was the meeting?"

"Surprisingly useful for once," he said simply. "Though still quite boring...not to mention the Lord of the East gives me the shudders..."

I giggled, "I feel pity for you."

"Don't," he said placing his head on my neck.

"Hey," Bubbles said to us. "What do you think we should do this afternoon? Everyone seems to be off for the time-being, which hardly ever happens...so I thought we could spend some time together! We have not spent quality time together since-"

She froze, but we all knew what she was about to say.

"You're absolutely right Bubbles," I said. "We should have a fancy dinner, and all spend the evening doing absolutely nothing."

"I thought you were against laziness," Brick said mockingly, with a smirk.

"Tis' not being lazy, if others are doing it with you," I said with a grin. "Besides, I'm pregnant."

"What shall I do with you?" Brick asked with a smile, leaning his head against mine.

"Everything I want," I said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so, please review! :) And um, I hope you guys liked this! I spent THREE HOURS ON IT. O.O Um, and we will get to Buttercup's POV soon (probably the next chapter), so just be patient with me! I love you all, and thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Arrows

**Oookay, so here's the next chapter! :) Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you guys like the rest of the story! And as promised, this one is going to have BC's pov. I would have done it first, since most of it is about her and stuff, but I figured I would make the story start out suspenseful...:D**

**And btw, it's been two years since my last story.  
><strong>

**THANKS FOR READING MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

Boomer was busy putting Bonnie to bed, and singing lullabies to her. I would have listened in, but my mind was far off on a different matter. It had been two years since Buttercup had left, and I still had not gotten over it. I missed my sister with a passion, wondering why she would leave the comfort of her family. She had acted rather strange before leaving; mood swings, staying with her children twenty-four/seven, hardly ever coming out from her room...everything Buttercup usually would NOT do.

Then she just left without a trace...almost as if she did not even exist on the planet. Then HE escaped after going crazy from Buttercup's disappearance. Her lack of presence brought him to believe she was dead, and he just could not handle it anymore. With that, he went insane over a few months...believing that everything good that had happened to him left without a trace. Then he escaped, a complete madman, killing some while helping others (twas all rather confusing).

I jumped when I felt Boomer's arms wrap around me, as he lay his head on my shoulder.

"What is it you think of?" Boomer asked softly.

"Buttercup," I said sadly, leaning back into him.

He looked at me, "You'll see her once again, don't you fret it. I shan't see you in so much pain any longer, Bubbles... I'm sure she will return one day."

I turned to him with a frown, "Boomer...we haven't seen, or had any trace of her for two years!"

"Give her a couple more," he said kissing my nose. "She just needed to sorts things out is all..."

"For two years?" I asked with doubt. "Honestly Boomer, I don't know if she shall come back... What if she has settled down somewhere all alone, and is undoubtedly happy?"

"Then it will stay as such," Boomer said. "But that does not mean we shall stop searching for her, and come visit every once in a while."

I smiled, "I suppose you are right...I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Boomer said giving me a hug.

"Moooommmmyyyyyyy!"

I turned to my daughter's distant voice, coming from her room. She was apparently waiting for something, and being the one year old she was...she was also rather impatient.

"Oh yes," Boomer said. "Bonnie wishes for you to kiss her goodnight."

"I did!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

Boomer smiled, "I know, but she wishes for another."

I sighed, "Oh alright..."

I turned to leave, but was stopped by Boomer's voice.

"Hey," he said causing me to turn at the doorway. "I love you."

"And I love you," I said with a smile, before going to tuck in my daughter once again.

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

"Brick," I said softly as he rubbed my feet.

My feet had been extremely sore the past few days, so he pitied me and decided to massage them. Besides, it was probably the least he could do...seeing as there was really no other way to ease my agony. He could not just make the baby disappear for one night, so I could actually get a good nights sleep...

"Hmm?" he answered with a yawn.

"What do you think we should name our child?" I asked.

"Whatever you wish," he answered.

I made a face, "_Brick._.."

He looked up and smiled, "I do not know...perhaps...Bacon?"

I glared at him, and threw a pillow at him playfully, "We are NOT naming our child Bacon!"

"Bottom?" Brick laughed as I threw another pillow at him.

"No!" I glared further, and proceeded to throw pillows.

Then Brick grabbed one of my red ribbons, and held a knife next to it with a smirk, "No more pillow-throwing."

"Brick, don't you dare!" I glared.

He smirked at cut the ribbon (which was not a big loss, since I had a thousand more...but STILL).

"That's it!" I glared. "I'm coming over there!"

"Only if you can get off of the bed!" Brick laughed.

I glared at him, but managed to roll off anyway, "HA!"

Brick came forward, and hugged me tightly, still laughing, "I love you."

"I love you too...even if you can be insufferable," I smiled.

He kissed my cheek, "How about I go fetch some ice cream?"

My eyes widened, but I frowned, "No...then I shall become fat."

"You've eaten nothing but salad for the past two weeks!" he exclaimed. "I think you can survive with one little bowl of ice cream."

I sighed, "Oh alright..."

He sighed, "Hey...you know something I have not done in a long while?"

"Hmm?" I asked with a smile.

He lifted my chin up, and gave me a long kiss. My eyes widened in surprise, but then I closed them and smiled. I was about to wrap my arms around his neck, when I found that it was rather hard due to my stomach. Brick noticed this, and burst out into laughter. I glared at him, and smacked his arm playfully.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

We all stayed very still, and laid very low on the ground. I watched with wide, alert eyes, as the victim continued to draw nearer. I slowly, and quietly pulled out an arrow from my pouch, and began to aim at the victim. Usually I would have done it in a matter of seconds, but I had company...and was attempting to teach them how to aim correctly.

"Alright, ready?" I whispered quietly.

Breaker turned to me with a grin, "Yes mother...may I shoot first?"

"No," I said. "We all shoot at the same time, and whoever shoots the closest to the middle of it's body wins. Sound fair enough?"

Basher smiled his toddler smile, "Of course mother!"

For two year olds, my children were rather intelligent (strange, since that did NOT run in my genes at all). They were speaking nearly full sentences at one year, all three of them, and walking at six months. They grew at the same rate as normal children, so it was a mystery to me on how fast they learned.

I turned to Bellatrix, who was on my left, staring into nothing. Her eyes, though clouded over and blind, were probably the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. They were just like Butch's, but at the same time they held a glow that he did not have. Butch...

"Mother," Bellatrix said softly. "May I shoot?"

"How can you?" Basher asked simply.

I shot him a look, before turning to Bellatrix, "Well, you may try dear... Here, you may use my bow and arrow."

"Thank you," she said with a smile, taking it.

I had no idea how she would accomplish such a task as shooting a deer, but she could amaze a person at such random times. I swear that someone would never know she was blind, unless she told them. Especially since you couldn't see her eyes most of the time... Since she was blind, she did not care for appearances at all. I managed to cut her hair every once in a while, but most of the time her bangs went down under her eyes. It did not bother her, it is not like she could use her eyes anyway...

"Alright, on my count," I whispered. "One...two...three!"

Three arrows shot at the deer, and surprisingly enough each of them hit it. The deer fell to the ground, and breathed his last breath, before dying. I smirked, since we had not had deer for a meal in quite a while. Everyone loved it, but for some reason we could never hardly find any.

We all went over to it, and looked to see who's arrow won the contest. They each had different colored ties on it, so we could tell the difference. What we found shocked us all, and yet at the same time did not.

"Bella wins!" I said with a smile, looking down at my daughter.

"I did?" she gasped with a wide, rare smile.

She did not smile often, but when she did you could tell she meant it. She usually kept an extremely calm demeanor, if not an angry one. Her brothers on the other hand, could either be found scheming some plot...or bickering to no end. Usually it was bickering...or started out a plot, then led to bickering. Either way they did not always get along... Thankfully Bellatrix did not look for reasons to fight, and stayed calm most of the time.

"Well, who wants to carry it?" I asked with a smile.

Basher and Breaker both raised their hands, looking for a way to show their strength, "Oooh! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Both of you," I decided. "Fair?"

"Fine..." they both sighed, picking up the deer...only to find it heavier than they thought.

"Suddenly," Breaker said with shaky arms. "I am very grateful for your assistance brother..."

"As am I..." Basher breathed out with wide eyes.

"Come on boys, lets return home," I said with a smile.

"Home?" Basher exclaimed. "Tis' a cave!"

"A rather comfortable cave..." Bellatrix added simply.

"It's still a cave..." Basher muttered.

"At least you don't have to live in the middle of the woods, like Merlin!" I shot back with a smirk.

"True," Basher admitted. "By the way, when is mister Merling returning?"

"I have absolutely no earthly idea," I said simply. "He said he would return before Thanksgiving..."

"But that's a month away!" Breaker whined, following behind us with the dear.

"I know, but there isn't much we can do about that," I said with a sad smile.

Basher and Breaker huffed behind me, and we continued home (or to our temporary cave). As we came to our cave, Basher and Breaker took the deer back over to the side of the cave. Even though she could not see it, Bonnie hated the smell that came off of the deer when we skinned them. So, out of the goodness of our hearts, we decided to skin them outside of the cave a few yards away.

Bellatrix retreated to her little mat, and continued to read her book. It was in some strange language that people made up for blind people, and instead of having letters it had bumps. After a while, Bellatrix figured out how to read them, and now any book I could find with that language she read thoroughly... I followed Basher and Breaker to skin the deer. The last time they did it by themselves, we ended up getting hunted by coyotes from the smell of deer blood everywhere.

We proceeded to skin the deer, when I heard a noise that caused me to freeze. My eyes widened, and I turned towards my right, listening as carefully as I could. Thankfully due to my super hearing, I could hear them easily.

"They're back..." I muttered.

"What?" Basher asked.

"Hurry, go fetch my cloak!" I exclaimed.

Basher's eyes widened, and he nodded, "Yes ma'am!"

He zoomed towards the cave, and back in a matter of seconds. I quickly put on my old ragged cloak, and began to skin the deer once more as the men approached. They never could find me, no matter how many times they actually DID find me. I turned to them as they approached, and curtsied politely. My sons stood next to me, watching the men warily.

"Pardon miss, have you spotted a girl with long black hair, two sons, and a blind daughter anywhere?" one man asked.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, for I have not."

"Oh, well thank you for your assistance," he said.

"I don't suppose you men would like to stay for dinner?" I asked politely.

"We shan't intrude," he said with a polite bow. "I give you my thanks anyhow..."

I nodded, "Well then, off you go."

They smile kindly, before proceeding past our house.

"You lied mother," Breaker commented.

I sighed, "Tis' never good to lie, but sometimes tis' necessary. However, don't you dare even think about doing so do you understand?"

They nodded, "Yes ma'am."

I sighed, relieved that the men had not spotted me yet.

I loved my family dearly, and knew why it was they searched for me. However I could not return just yet, for I had not fulfilled my quest. They did not understand, and never would...and I knew that. However, that did not mean I was wrong. I still had yet to find Butch, and I knew he was out there. He was not dead, I was positive of that. I did not know how he could have survived, but I knew that he had...I knew that twas' not him we buried.

My theory had begun when I had noticed no change in my feelings.

Whenever someone I knew that was close to me perished, I felt as though a string that I was connected to snapped. It had happened when my mother died especially, almost as if someone had ripped my heart out. However, when Butch died, I did not feel the snap. I felt sadness, but not any sort of sign of his death. That was how I knew my sisters were alright when we had been separated; if I'd felt the snap then I would know that one of them had perished. Butch had not died, and I was sure of it... He would not do such a thing to me; leaving me hanging on a string waiting to marry, have three just-born children fatherless...he would never do such a thing. Ever.

He had managed to escape, and I was sure of it. I just had to find out HOW he'd escaped...

That was the hard part.


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm

**OMGosh! SO EMBARRASSED! I totally wrote Buttercup's daughter as 'Bonnie', who is actually Bubbles' daughter, instead of Bellatrix. My bad people...I'll try to remember to go back and fix that. *blushes***

**In this chappie, there is going to be a storm. Now, some of you may find the strength of this storm alarming...but let me tell you this: Where I live, it's very common to have these storms in the spring. So, this actually is not very bothersome to me...lol. Especially when you get to the outhouse part...XD To me, I actually find the wind of this storm kind of puny... Not really... This is actually the weather that we get right before a tornado comes...minus the hail. ^_^ Texas...gotta love it right?  
><strong>

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! you guys are awesome. :)**

**ENJOY MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

My children and I sat inside of our temporary cave-home, waiting for supper to finish cooking. I sat by the small fire Basher had built for me, stirring the contents of a soon-to-be soup (which was inside of the only pot we owned). Basher and Breaker sat on their little mats, arguing over who-knows-what, and asking me when supper would be ready. Bellatrix, however, sat patiently on her mat...reading her braille book. She looked forward with an expressionless face, unknowingly staring in my direction as she read. I stared at her as I saw the firelight reflecting against her forest green eyes, that for once weren't hidden behind a mop of black hair. I just knew that she would certainly be a sight to behold when she was older, because she already was...even only at the age of two years old.

"Mother," Breaker asked once more. "When shall-?"

"Tis' done," I sighed, before adding. "You impatient little git..."

Basher giggled childishly, before earning a rock to the head by his brother, who had thrown it with a glare. I glared at both of them in a motherly fashion, and pointed my wooden spoon at them both.

"Do not throw things at your brother, Breaker," I scolded. "And Basher...do not...er...laugh so much!"

Basher laughed at me uncontrollably, earning a smile from everyone except Bellatrix. I turned to her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Bellatrix, dear," I said softly. "Dinner is ready."

"I know," she answered simply, blinking once as she stared blindly at me.

I noticed her finger continued to move across the page she was on, which told me she was still reading. I slightly regretted getting her that book, because she never seemed to be able to put it down. It had been her second birthday present, and ever since she had been reading it continuously. I frowned slightly, and crawled over to her. I put my hand on the book, looking at her in the eyes. I knew that she knew I was doing so, because she was always able to sense things like that.

"Why don't you set that book down for a moment, and come eat," I said kindly.

Her finger quit moving, but she did not set it down yet. I saw her frown slightly, but she said nothing to argue with me.

"Alright?" I added with a smile.

She nodded, and closed the book with a final feel. She set it down, and walked over towards the fire. I followed, before filling our four bowls with soup. I handed three of them to my children, and ate my own.

"Mmm, I love deer stew..." Basher smiled dreamily.

"Mother, I believe you are the best cook on the planet," Breaker added with a kind smile, before inhaling his food.

My two sons reminded me of Butch so frequently, you could not help but laugh and smile. I chuckled at them both, before responding to my sons' love of my food.

"Thank you dears, but you both have yet to taste your aunt Bubbles' food," I said with a smile.

"Aunt Bubbles?" they said. "She is the one that you said has blond hair, correct?"

I nodded, "Indeed. Someday you shall meet them, don't you worry. Just...not yet."

"We still have to find father..." Breaker said simply. "Right mother?"

I nodded slowly, "Indeed."

It had always been a mystery to me, on why Butch never seemed to be looking for _me_. I knew he was not dead, and because of this I was always searching for him. However, in the two years I had been looking, never had I ONCE spotted a sign of him doing the same. I came to the conclusion that he had been captured, and was not able to find me. That was it. I just knew it...

"I do believe tis' about to rain," Breaker said with a sigh.

"Again..." Basher added.

Bellatrix frowned, "Tis' going to storm, mother. There is a very large, thunderstorm cloud headed in our direction."

How she knew stuff like that, I did not know. I never asked her, and every time I did I was either interrupted or I forgot immediately afterwards.

I looked out of the mouth of the cave towards the sunset, and noticed that there was indeed a very dark and ominous looking cloud heading our way. It lit up with lightning, and if you listened carefully you would be able to hear the quiet crackling of thunder from miles away. I sighed with a frown, seeing as it had been storming quit frequently lately.

"Well, we shall have to bundle up tonight it seems," I said. "And move farther into the cave..."

Without another word, Basher and Breaker proceeded to drag things farther into the cave. Bellatrix giggled when they both grabbed her mat and dragged her along with it, while she attempted not to spill her soup. Basher put out the fire, while Breaker made another one farther inside the cave. I smiled at them both, seeing as they both were attempting to be the men in the house.

You see, all of my children could remember Butch; that was just how sharp their memory was. Even Bellatrix said she remember the way he smelled (she said he smelt of pine trees, leather, and some sort of cologne), and the way that he felt when he held her. Breaker and Basher told me one night about a year ago, that since Butch was gone, they would be the men of the house until his return. Upon saying this, they had both done all of the 'heavy work', telling me not to lift a finger. It was touching really...and rather adorable.

I stood and went further into the cave, glancing back at the oncoming storm once more. It baffled me at how often these storms had come, and how frightening they were. Every time they arrived, it seemed almost as if the whole cave would be blown away. Then, it would disappear as soon as it came, and all would be well. It seemed as if though it was a warning, or some sort of sign that something would be arriving. It seemed as if though these little storms arrived to tell everyone that a much larger storm would come in due time.

It was these storms that really made me think.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

I ran back inside of the castle, hoping that the wind would not blow the doors off as I opened them. Boomer followed right behind me as we ran, trying to relieve ourselves from the storm that had arrived. Boomer slammed the door shut behind him as we entered the castle, and we both let out a sigh of relief. We were welcomed with the warm air that the torches in the castle emitted, warming us back up. I was a warm person to begin with, due to my super-power, and I was cold. I could only imagine how Boomer must have felt...

"Boomer!" Bubbles exclaimed, running up to us with Bonnie in her arms.

She ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, fretting over his terrible demeanor. Both of us had been drenched with rain, chilled to the bone by strangely chilly air (even though it was barely the end of Summer), and covered in mud. I looked at Bubbles, with chattering teeth.

"Does Blossom know of my disappearance?" I asked slowly, wrapping my arms around myself.

She frowned, "Go ask her that."

"Oh dear..." I muttered, swallowing.

Blossom had not known that I would be leaving, especially after she told me of the oncoming storm. Boomer and I had a meeting to attend, which would be held about a mile away from the castle. However, she did not approve of my absence because of her theory to the storm. The meeting was certainly an important one, and well worth my time...but still.

I made my way to our bedroom, and slowly cracked open the door. When I felt a chilly breeze emerge from the doorway, I opened the door further. My eyes widened, and I slammed to door behind me as I ran towards my wife. She was standing on the balcony, stone white, being drenched with rain and hit with stray leaves from who-knows-how-many trees. I grabbed her from behind, careful not to hurt our baby, and nearly threw her onto our bed. I zoomed back to the balcony door, and slammed it shut, drawing the curtains over it. I turned to her with a glare, and saw her glaring back almost evilly.

"_What the hell do you think you were doing?"_ I hissed at her menacingly, turning to her with clenched fists.

She stood up weakly, "You are a BASTARD!"

I was literally in front of her in a flash, staring her down angrily.

"You could have hurt yourself!" I nearly yelled at her, grabbing her wrists tightly. "_AND _our baby!"

She burst into tears, and proceeded to hit me as hard as she could (which was not that hard due to her lack of powers from the pregnancy), "I _hate _you, Brick! I hate you!"

I knew she didn't mean it, she was just hormonal. However, I still hated to hear those words...

I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me, "Blossom, don't you dare EVER do that again! Do you hear me? Do you not realize how worried I became when I spotted you standing there?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed angrily. "That is how I felt when I discovered that YOU were pouncing about somewhere in that storm a few minutes ago! You could have gotten hurt, due to flying debri...or worse! That is why I hardly wished for you to go out into it in the first place, you bloody git!"

Blossom never cursed, so I had to raise an eyebrow at the last part. She was almost as innocent as Bubbles when it came to cursing...that was Buttercup's job. Or at least it WAS...

She placed her hands over her eyes, and started to sob, "I-I'm sorry..."

I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close to me. I leaned down and kissed her softly, relieved that she was alright.

"However," she said with a slight giggle. "You needn't worry about me...I do not become ill from the cold so easily..."

I smiled, "I know...just as I do not fall victim to heat as quickly as others."

She kissed my nose, "How was the meeting anyhow?"

"Victorious," I admitted. "We have accomplished many things..."

"Such as?" she prodded.

"I shall tell you in due time," I said simply. "However, first I must say hello to our dear child... Does Bubbles know what gender it is yet?"

Blossom shook her head with a sigh, "Every time either she or Boomer attempts to find out, tis' always in the wrong position...hiding itself from the world. Tis' almost as if the poor thing has some sort of pre-born stage fright..."

I smirked, "Perhaps it does..."

Blossom rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless...especially when I actually did greet our child.

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

I held Bonnie as she slept in my arms, staring out of the window towards the storm. We rarely ever had storms such as these in the South...twas' the Western lands that had such weather. Every once in a while we had one, but lately they had been happening quite frequently. It was bothersome...and unsettling for sure. Each time one arrived, it was much more destructive than the one before. This one was so strong it tipped over one of our sheds...and blew the small building around the outhouse outside...

"Oh my goodness," Bubbles said with wide eyes. "Is that what I think it is?"

She was looking towards the small shed-like building, which was blowing around in the wind across the fighting area outside. I nodded, and would have found it rather humorous had I not been extremely unsettled by the strength of the wind.

"Tis the outhouse shed..." I agreed.

Bubbles frowned, "That shall become rather bothersome...thank goodness we have that loo downstairs."

I smiled at her, "I wonder what the guards who have to stand guard outside will react to this..."

Bubbles giggled, "Probably terribly."

We both looked back towards the storm, and continued to stare at it's ominousness for a long while. Once I decided it was enough, I drew the curtains over the window and went over to our bed. I looked down at my daughter, who was sleeping soundly...even when what sounded like a tree branch hit the window loudly. Bubbles took her carefully, and went to put her into her crib in the other room. When she returned, I pulled her into my arms.

"Boomer?" she giggled slightly.

"I believe, we have not bantered in a while Bubbles," I smiled at her. "Join me?"

I held my hand out, and she took it with a smile, "Of course."

We bantered for what seemed like seconds but was really minutes. However, even if our conversations started off as something happy like bunnies, we would always end up talking about the raging storm outside.

The storms were certainly a mystery, and I could not help but feel slightly unsettled as they continued on outside. As safe as we were in the castle, I still feared that one day something would manage to get to us...whether it be a storm or a person. Abaddon was long gone, but I still feared that someone else was out there...waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

><p>(Unknown POV)<p>

_"Do you remember what to do?"_

_The subject continued to sharpen his weapon, as it glinted in the light. He smirked, showing perfectly straight, white teeth._

_"Indeed my good sir..."_

_"Good," I said simply. "Now, remember what I have taught you to do. Do not show any of them mercy, and do not let any of them fill your head with lies. I have taught you everything you need to know, ever since I found you in the middle of the forest. However most importantly out of all this..."_

_The man leaned in to listen excitedly._

_"Do not develop any sort of feelings towards any of them, or I shall have to act upon this myself. I trust you to do well, young pupil, and to succeed on this mission," I said simply. "Are you up for it?"_

_"Twould' not be here right now if I was not," the man snickered evilly. "Don't you fret about it...I've got this."_

_"I hope you do," I said leaning back into my chair, and stroking my goatee. "Oh, and one more thing..."_

_The man listened in, pausing in sharpening his weapon, "Yes?"_

_"Do get rid of that Ace fellow and those Freedom fighter people...what do they call themselves again?" I thought for a moment._

_"Alright," the man said simply. "It shall be done...as simple as a snap of my finger."_

_I rolled my eyes, "You can not snap your fingers."_

_The man frowned, and attempted at snapping his fingers...yet failing, "Damn it!"_

_"More like...smashing a rock?" I suggested._

_The man nodded, "Indeed."_

_"Alright then," I said. "You best get to it then...off you go! And have fun!"_

_"Don't worry..." the man said standing up, before grinning evilly at me. _

_"...I shall."_

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOHHHHH! I wonder who you think those two evil-sounding fellows are, hmm? Come on, gimme your best guess! GIMME GIMME GIMME! xD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Rubix Cubes

**He he he...so I knew what all of you would guess, and I was correct. Some of you guessed it was Butch and Him, while some of you guessed it was Butch and Abaddon... However, I am not TELLING YOU who they are! xD Just me knowing what you guys would guess before you guessed shows just how awesome I am...and how sneaky. ^_^ Just kidding. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! I sure am having fun writing this story...who knew it would do so well? Three chapters and twenty-five reviews...I am extremely thankful for that! :D**

**Time for my 'every once in a while' responses to reviews! :D  
><strong>

**ROCeuvas - You live in TX too? That's awesome! We had some major rain the other night, and this HE-UGE thunderstorm. I think where I lived, we needed the rain though. ^_^ That probably caused the inspiration of a storm in the last chapter...lol!**

**Blackhearts33 - Oh you have no idea how right you just may be...and yet for all you know you could be so INCREDIBLY wrong. ;)**

**ToxickissesXoXo - I don't mind if you become a die-hard fan. ^_^**

**Animeskullgirl16 - Man you are a wicked guesser...O.O However, you are still a tad off. ;) I guess we'll just have to wait and see...rofl!**

**ButtercupXButchForever - I think your review made my day! :D However, since Bella is only two years old, I doubt she was reading one of my stories... ;) Unless of course she read one of my old ones (you have no idea how many stories I've written...OFF Fanfiction)...lol! Thank you though, I'm flattered. ^_^ *blushes* **

**Boomer-And-Bubbles - DICK! AHHHH! I actually considered him, but I hate him so much that I decided against it... xD I'm shocked someone actually guessed that though! You're awesome!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

Sometimes when you are pregnant, you get mood swings or food cravings. This is incredibly true in many ways, and happened to me quite frequently. However, sometimes you never fully understood the consequences of pregnancy until it happened to you. Maybe it was just me, or maybe it happened to many women...but either way I had much more effects of pregnancy. My usually sharp mind dulled slightly at times, while at other times I could be found in a trance of a daydream much like Bubbles would every day. It was completely unlike me, so I blamed it on the little person growing within me. Sometimes someone would ask me a question, and I would merely stare at them...trying to figure out what it was they asked me.

However, lately I would find myself staring out the window thinking about my lost sister. I wondered what she was doing, and why she felt the need to leave. Right before she left (and I mean like the NIGHT before she left) she and I had a conversation with each other. She had seemed pretty apprehensive, and only now did I know why. The three months she stayed with us after Butch died, had been the worst I'd ever seen her. She spent almost all of her time with her children, and only came out to eat. As the weeks went by, her demeanor and attitude worsened; she began to grow extremely pale, and we did not even see her at mealtimes. Then when she left, I can not say it completely surprised me. It actually made me feel quite relieved to be frank, because now I knew that she was out somewhere, doing something, searching for whatever it is she searched for.

"I hope you find what you seek, my dear sister," I whispered to myself as I stared out at the scenery below.

The storm had gone away, but the skies remained clouded over. There were maid cleaning up the area, while men lifted heavy things and placed them where it was they belonged (such as the outhouse shed). Even Brick and Boomer began to help, seeing it as their duty. Brick believed (and I quote) 'a king shan't ever be a good king, unless he acts upon which he speaks'. In other words, if a king merely orders people around and does not do anything to help...then he is not a good ruler. If a king sends men out to war and does not go himself, then soon his kingdom will crumble (unless of course he is unable to help, because he is sick or handicapped). So Brick found it as his duty to order men to do something, then help them do it if he is able...I was rather fond of him for it actually.

I looked towards the sky once more, seeing just how gloomy it looked. Buttercup always did like this type of weather...unlike Bubbles who enjoyed sunshine. Thinking about her, brought me back to the memory of our conversation before she left.

_"Blossom?" I heard a voice say behind me quietly._

_I turned around to see my younger sister, Buttercup, standing there before me. She was pale, as per usual, but she did not look as upset as usual. She looked slightly nervous, as though she was about to do something terrible...or perform before many many people (been there, done that)._

_"Yes?" I asked with a kind smile._

_"Do you..." she began slowly. "Do you believe in miracles?"_

_That sounded much like a question of which Bubbles would ask, but instead my raven-haired sister did. For once, she had me slightly baffled from the question, and I did not really know what to say. I pursed my lips in thought, before speaking my answer with a smile._

_"Yes Buttercup, I believe I do," I said._

_"Any miracle?"_

_I sighed, "Yes. Buttercup, where is all of this nonsense coming from?"_

_"I've just...been thinking rather hard lately," she said with a frown. "Some rather odd questions have entered my mind, and suddenly I find myself rather keen on discovering the answers..."_

_I smiled, "Welcome to my world."_

_The corners of her mouth lifted slightly, but it did not exactly come to a full smile. Then she frowned once more, and turned her head to look out the window of my bedroom. She seemed so incredibly distant lately, that it began to bother me... I could understand her melancholy, for I would feel the same if Brick passed on...but she was not getting any better. She seemed to only become worse; with only her children as light to her world. Whenever she saw them she smiled, but they were sad smiles...ones of pity. _

Ever since that day, the question she had asked me continued to wander inside my mind. Did I believe in miracles? I had told her yes, but that answer was not exactly conclusive. However, one more question pondered me greatly...and had not ever left my mind since that day.

Did she believe in miracles?

Perhaps that was why she left...in search of a miracle? A silly thing...and yet not entirely stupid. It was certainly something that a single person would receive by a long-shot, but there certainly was a chance that one could happen.

The thing was, what miracle did she wish to recieve?

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

"Alright, do you wish for some help?" I had to contain my laughter at the sight before me.

Both of my sons _insisted_ that they carry the bed-mats, pot, bowls, spoons, and everything else we owned. I could not change their minds no matter how hard I tried, and I had to admit it was very cute. Bonnie held her book and stuffed bear, Bruce, keeping both FAR from her siblings. Basher and Breaker were both attempting not to fall over from the weight of everything... Even if they were super-powered beings, they were only two years old, and still had yet to hit puberty. When any royal person hit puberty, that person would begin to see noticeable changes. I could remember when my sisters and I hit puberty... We hit it soon before we were taken away by the thieves, and separated from each other.

Blossom hit it first, of course (being the firstborn triplet and all). Not only did she hit a slight growth spurt, but she also had a hard time controlling her ice abilities...especially when she blew on hot food. I also remembered her freaking out when her hair began to thin out...before growing back even thicker than before.

Bubbles, surprisingly, hit puberty before I did...even though she was the youngest. She grew, all that stuff, and honestly became quite pretty. What showed us completely that she was going through it, was because every time she touched something (for about a month) it automatically healed or mended itself. After a while she took control of it, but for a while she could be found trying not to touch EVERYTHING in her path and healing it... Though she did have fun in the garden...watching things bloom from her touch.

I was last, but had the most dramatic changes. I grew taller, my hair grew at extremely fast rates, and was literally a human bomb. I had absolutely no control with my abilities, especially my main one (ya know...the whole arrow controlling thing?). If I became upset in any way, then I would either end up blowing something up with some random weapon, or have things turn randomly into arrows. It was terrible... Not to mention I had crazy mood swings ALL the time...

I wondered how MY children would do during puberty... Plus, I wondered what their unique powers were. They showed all of the signs of having usual abilities, but nothing too special yet. My special ability honestly did not turn up until I was five years old, when I accidentally shot the priest's behind with an arrow (which appeared out of thin air)...

"N-no...we needn't any...h-help," Basher said through gritted teeth.

Basher was always the tough one...always saying he was strong enough to do things. He never showed any signs of weakness (at least not for a two year old...I swear he would be a rock when he got older). If I ever said anything about helping him with things such as these, he would automatically stand up straight and down-right tell me that he did _not _need any help.

"Y-yeah..." Breaker said with wide eyes.

Breaker was tough like his brother, but not nearly as much. You could crack him easier... If you asked to help him, he would say no at first. However, he could tell when it was too much for him, and eventually he would give in. He was actually pretty darn cute...

"You sure?" I prodded.

"Yes!" Basher groaned. "Just walk!"

"Y-yeah!" Breaker added.

I smirked, before turning around and beginning to walk forward. We weren't five feet away from the cave's entrance when Bellatrix spoke.

"Mother," she said softly. "Shouldn't we wait for Mr. Merlin?"

"Merlin can find us," I said simply. "He always has..."

She nodded, before opening her book and reading as she walked. I had no idea how she knew where she was going, but she always did. She was simply amazing...

"What exactly are you reading?" I asked curiously.

"Tis' a fairytale book," she said with a smile, apparently happy about the new subject. "It is full of many different stories..."

I nodded with a smile, "Ah, alright then. What fairytale are you reading about at this moment?"

"Rumpelstiltskin..." she said softly.

"That is a short story," I pointed out. "The girl agrees to give him her baby, but does not wish to when it comes down to it. Then she must figure out his name, and-"

"Don't spoil it!" Bellatrix exclaimed, with an angry expression.

I raised an eyebrow, before smiling, "Sorry...carry on."

Bellatrix shook her head, muttering something under her breath, before continuing to read.

We continued to walk for at least ten more minutes, before I we heard a loud yell and a crash. I frowned, and began to walk in the direction. When I arrived at my destination, I could not help but smirk.

"Well well well," I said with a smirk. "If tis' not Merlin, then I must be loony."

Bellatrix giggled, before running over to the wizard. Merlin was currently lying face-first in the ground, with his legs high up in the air on top of a large log. Bellatrix helped him up, which he thanked her for.

"Well I am indeed Merlin," Merlin said standing up. "But you are still loony."

I rolled my eyes, "I am far from it...to be honest I am probably the most sane person here."

Merlin smiled, "Well, I see you four are leaving your cave. Where are you headed now?"

"I figured we would go towards the West," I said simply. "We have not been there yet..."

"Still in search for Sir Butch, are you not?" Merlin asked.

I nodded with a sad sigh, "Indeed."

"You know, your siblings are quite worried for you," Merlin said with a pitiful smile. "Tis' quite hard for me not to reveal your whereabouts."

I smiled kindly, "I thank for not doing so...and I promise you that I do intend on returning one day."

"Yes, but when shall that day arrive?" Merlin asked with a kind smile.

I sighed, knowing that he was right. I did wish to see my family, and I wished more than anything for my _children_ to see their family. Especially Butch... The problem, however, was that I did not exactly know when I would find Butch. I did not wish to abandon my search for him, but at the same time...who knew when I would find him? It could be in a few days, or in a few years! I missed my sisters terribly, and I can not lie and say I did not miss Brick and Boomer too. I would have to return eventually, but when would that ever be?

"Well," Merlin said happily. "I've brought you all gifts from my journey to the Under Region!"

"You've gone and went to the Under Region?" asked bewildered.

The Under Region was a place under the Great Eastern Mountains, and probably the only thing that made the East famous. Nobody knew for certain that people lived down there until my father's youth, when a few soldiers went and searched the area. Many had heard rumors of evil creatures that dwelled within the mountains, while others heard that a pack of kind fairies lived there. When the soldiers had returned from their journey, they told of amazing and terrifying things. They said that men lived there, but not just any men (including women)...no they were rather odd people. Some were large, some were small...and some were nearly impossible to see. It turned out that the sons and daughters of our kind, who had been born 'deformed' as people would say, would go live in the mountains...where nobody would see them as strange creatures. Nobody knew if they were kind or not, and most did not dare to enter the area due to fear.

"Yes," Merlin said happily. "I was even taken in by the nicest witch I've ever met...though I'm positive her husband wished to eat me..."

I raised an eyebrow with a smirk, and he added on to his last sentence.

"Her husband was a werewolf..." he said with a shudder. "Terrible smelling fellow, I must say..."

I smiled and shook my head, when Basher spoke, "What did you get us, sir?"

Merlin smiled, "Well each of you got something different...I always despised it in my youth whenever someone fetched me and my siblings ALL the EXACT same thing-"

"Hurry up will you?" I smiled.

"Alright alright..." Merlin said. "Basher, I have brought you this puzzle."

Oh no...

"Puzzle?" Basher asked.

Merlin handed him a square shaped object, and each side was a different color **(Think Rubix Cube).**

"Did you have to go and get him a puzzle?" I complained.

"What is wrong with a good puzzle?" Merlin demanded.

"Well you see-"

"ARGH THIS PUZZLE IS SO HARD!"

I turned to him, "You haven't even started it yet..."

"Oh," Basher said with a frown.

"Yes," Merlin said. "I'll have to show you what is rather amazing about it...for you see not only is it a rather brain-messing puzzle, but tis' also a sort of...fortune teller. Later when we find a place to set camp, I shall show you."

"Oh cool! Thank you Merlin!" Basher said with a grin.

"Well moving on," Merlin said with a cough. "I've gotten you this, Breaker."

Merlin handed Breaker a compass, to which we each eyed curiously. Breaker frowned in confusion, because usually Merlin would bring rather amazing things back from his trip.

"Um Merlin...?" Breaker prodded.

"Yes, it is a compass if that is what you are wondering," Merlin pointed out. "But tis' a _special_ compass."

"Special?" Breaker asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Merlin said. "It does many things... The large hand will show you where your family or friends are whenever you may get lost, and the smaller hand will show you the direction of whatever tis' you desire."

"What does the tiny hand do?" Breaker asked.

"Oh that? Where North is...boring really," Merlin shrugged.

I smirked, and watched as he handed Bellatrix something.

"Here you are Bella," he said with a smile. "I have actually brought you two items...one was actually just something I used to bring with me a lot."

He handed her a rather large book, which Bellatrix took with a wide smile.

"I managed to get that kind witch to change it into braille for me," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Tis' much harder to read than what you are used to, but I'm sure you'll manage."

"Thank you," Bellatrix said with a wide smile.

"Oh, and here is your gift from the Under Region," Merlin said with a smile, before handing her a small potion bottle. "I shan't tell you what it is exactly, but I'm positive if you ever come to need it you shall know."

I was confused at that, as were everyone else...but I did not dare question it.

"Do not waste it," Merlin added, before handing me something. "Here you are."

I looked down at what he handed me, and saw that it was a mirror. I frowned at it, wondering what it did. It was a very pretty mirror...with a handle made of marble stone, and a single diamond in the middle.

"Um, does it do anything?" I asked.

"It will show you whatver you wish to see, as long as it is on this earth," Merlin smiled.

My eyes widened, and nearly asked it a question...but Merlin interrupted.

"Plus, it also comes in handy if you need to pop a zit-"

"Thank you Merlin," I said with a shudder at what he said.

Such as strange man Merlin was...and yet so very intellegint.

"Well we best be off, come children!" Merlin exclaimed, walking off.

"Merlin," I called out with a smirk. "You are headed in the wrong direction..."

"Oh, righty then," Merlin said heading the other direction.

"Tis' also the wrong direction!" I called out.

I pointed forward, when he gave me a look. He nodded, and began in the direction...which we followed. We had not walked another ten feet when I heard something that made me laugh.

"M-mother...help?" Breaker whined, nearly crumbling under the weight of everything.

I laughed, and helped him.


	5. Chapter 5: Colors

**Hey hey everybody! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, because I sure did! I'm sorry for not updating, but it's kind of hard when you go a week without a computer...*sigh*. Anyway, I'm back now, and ready to roll! xD**

**I know I called Bellatrix Bonnie again, so I went back and fixed it as best as I could right before I left. I'm SOOO sorry! I used to imagine BC's daughter as a Bonnie, because it's a name that is pretty strange for the daughter of two bad*** people. xD BUT I decided to go with Bellatrix, which I nearly regret doing...since I've made so many mistakes. -_- Anyway, sorry...and I'll try not to do it again!**

**And NO I'm not calling you guys Pudding Pops or whatever...you're name shall be Lemon Drop, and you shall be mine. You shall be my lemon drop. ^_^**

**ENJOY MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS! Pleez reviewz...**

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

I held my stomach slightly, watching as my bags were placed into the carriage. Brick kept glancing at me with a weary look, but he said nothing...seeing as my mind was made up. Bubbles had tried to convince me to stay at the castle, but I absolutely refused. We all agreed after a long while that I could go, but only if my siblings...and many soldiers came along with us. Who knew when that man would attack us...

"Blossom," Brick said walking up to me with a frown. "Are you sure you wish to do this...because I hardly-"

"I do not care for your commentary Brick," I said almost coldly. "I am going with you, whether you wish for me to or not."

"Look, if this was a normal situation...I would be more than happy for you to accompany us," Brick said with a worried expression. "But you are so close to giving birth I..."

He trailed off with a nervous swallow, looking at me almost fearfully. He was worried for my and my baby's safety, and I could not blame him for doing so. However my mind was made up...I was going.

"I know," I said wiping away a hair from his face. "But if I don't go, then I shall forever regret it. Besides..."

He raised an eyebrow, and I smiled sweetly at him.

"...I am hardly having this baby without you."

Brick leaned down and kissed me, cupping my face with both hands. I smiled and kissed back slightly, before pulling away to smile up at him. Brick sighed in defeat, knowing that I would never give into his pleas...and smiled back.

"I love you...even when you are impossible," Brick smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "You are hardly different...so do not give me such comments."

Brick laughed, "Indeed I am, Blossom. Indeed I am."

"Ready?" Boomer called out.

Brick nodded, "Yes, we're coming!"

Bubbles and Boomer went into the carriage, with Bonnie in Bubbles' lap. Brick helped my into the carriage, sitting straight across from my sister. Then Brick got in, across from Boomer. The carriage took off, and our journey began.

We were going to look for my sister, because none of us could take it any longer. It had been over two years since we last saw her, and everyone missed her deeply. Perhaps we wouldn't as much if she at least wrote every once in a while, but she did not; it was as if she never existed. She did, however, and I intended on finding her.

"So, where shall we stop at?" Bubbles questioned, holding Bonnie who was fast asleep.

"Well we shall stop whenever we reach Hurricane Lake," Brick said. "Hopefully the weather shall be kind to us..."

Maybe hopefully we'll also find Buttercup...

"Where is that again? The East?" Boomer asked.

"West," I corrected.

I had a strong feeling that we would find something West of where we were...though I could never be too sure.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

Merlin confused me greatly at times, and this was one of those times. Not only did he give us all amazing gifts, but he also decided to accompany us most of our journey. I decided to head West, because we had not yet gone there. Merlin usually stayed a day or two, then headed off on one of his strange adventures. This time, however, he decided to stay for a week at the shortest. Of course my children loved him (and somewhere deep down I did too), so I could not tell him no.. It had been so long since we last saw him, so it would be rude to object to his offer to help search for Butch.

"Mother," Bellatrix asked, walking up to me. "What did father look like?"

Usually a question like that would be easy to explain, because people can usually picture things well in their minds. However when a blind girl, who has never seen the light of day asks a question such as this...it is very difficult to explain.

"Well, he had the same hair as you," I said with a smile. "It was very curly, and surprisingly well cared for...though not nearly as much as your uncle Brick's-"

"What color was it?"

I frowned, "Color?"

"Yes," Bellatrix asked. "My books say things like colors...and apparently there is red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, and white. They are something you see right?"

"Yes," I said, not really knowing how to answer without hurting her feelings. "But-"

"What are colors mother?"

I frowned further, and slowed down in my walking, "Well it is something you would have to see to understand, Bella."

"Oh..." Bellatrix said. "But, what are they?"

"Well when people see, they don't just see one type of color," I said. "Like I guarantee that the color you can see is black..."

"It's dark, mother," Bellatrix said simply, not bothered by the subject at all. "I can not see anything but dark."

"Exactly," I said. "That is the color black, and is actually the color of your hair."

"Really?" Bellatrix asked excitedly. "My hair is black?"

I smiled and nodded, "Indeed it is."

"What does green look like?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well as I said, you can not really explain it," I said. "You just have to see it..."

Bellatrix nodded, "Okay...maybe someday I'll see what green looks like."

I smiled, "Perhaps."

Bellatrix believed that there was a potion or medicine people could take to help them see...and even though I'd told her such a thing had never been created yet, she believed it still could. Perhaps she was right, and she would be able to see someday...but I would not completely let it get my hopes up on such a thing. Such things require miracles, and over the past couple of years...miracles had not exactly been my strong suit.

"So, what else did father look of?" Bellatrix asked with a small smile, holding her book close to herself happily.

"Well his eyes were green, as are the rest of ours...and perhaps you will get to see them someday," I said. "In fact, you look a lot like your father..."

"Really?" Bellatrix asked excitedly.

I nodded, "Yes, and your brothers look like I do."

"I know," she said smiling, bewildering me by the answer.

How on earth could she possible know-

"What else?" she prodded.

"Well, his skin is light...not dark like black," I said. "And he was always smirking at everyone, especially me. I'd only seen him truly smile a couple of times, and one of them was when he held you."

Bellatrix nodded, "How did he act?"

"Well he was tough, and never acted girly," I said with a sad smile. "He was very stubborn, and about as crazy as your brothers..."

"And you were like me?" Bonnie asked.

I laughed, "Hardly darling...I was probably worse than he was. However, the moment I had you and your brothers, I changed completely... I've become...soft?"

Bellatrix giggled, "So I'm weird then?"

"Precisely," I teased, picking her up and tickling her. "You are strange!"

Bellatrix laughed, before I put her down. She reached up to hold my hand, and looked at me with her dark green eyes.

"We'll find him mother," she said sweetly.

Sometimes my daughter could be more mature than even a normal woman, knowing exactly how to act and when to act such a way. In some ways I believed she outwitted us all, for she always knew when I was upset. Anytime I became slightly discouraged, she would come and cheer me up in some random way...whether it was subtle or not...

...And somehow she always knew it was about Butch.

* * *

><p>(Anonymous POV)<p>

_He'd better not fail, or else I'll have to kill him. If he does, then I shall have to kill him like he should have long ago..._

_I rubbed my scaly fingers, hoping that my plan would work. I only needed so much more for it to be complete...and the boy had the power to complete my task. I only had so much longer to go before my spell wore off on myself, and I failed in my quest. I needed him, though I'd never admit it._

_The boy better not mess this up..._

* * *

><p>(Other Anonymous POV *or not...lol*)<p>

I looked around for my target with great difficulty...this person had great talent in hiding. The girl I was after, I knew I'd seen before...but where I'd never know. All I knew was to get rid of her, and her two sons... That was my task, and it was all I knew how to do.

I had abilities to hide my weapons, so my scythe was invisible to the human eye at the moment. I walked around desperately, waiting for the feel of the wench's blood on my fingertips and on the blade of my weapon. Her sons would have the same fate as me, and I almost felt pity towards it... Pity makes a person weak, so I must not feel such human-like emotions. I was ordered to be tough and cruel, so tough and cruel I would be. I did not remember anything from my past, not a single thing...except waking up and seeing his face. He healed me, and taught me the truth to what I now know are lies... I was hated, and was about to be killed from my very own family; but was saved by him.

The thought alone made my eye twitch...

He gave me everything...everything I could possibly want. However, I still felt as if though something were missing...

Hopefully killing the wench and her kids would show me what I failed to see.

I ran through the forest at inhuman speed, completely aware of my surroundings. Nobody was in the territory, because there apparently had been rumors of some insane man running around killing people in the area. Of course nobody was here, but it could not hurt to look for the wench right? Due to what _he_ had said, the girl was in hiding...so an abandoned territory is a good place to look first. Unless the girl was smart, and went to a highly populated territory...hoping to hide better there (which works in some cases).

I stopped in frustration, seeing no sign of ANYONE.

I'd been running a whole twenty minutes, and had found NOTHING.

"Argh there is nothing around here!" I muttered angrily, blowing hair from my face.

However, then I froze.

It was distant, and never be able to be heard by a regular human ear... But I was not normal, and was able to hear from afar.

"I dare say we should stop to drink..."

It was a woman's voice, and from estimation she was still rather young.

_Bull's-eye!_

I ran towards the area, hiding behind a tree just to make sure it was my target. I peeked around the corner, and my eyes widened. He had shown me a picture of my target before, from a few years before... She had black hair, and bright emerald green eyes. The woman standing before me was the same, except...except...

_...far prettier._

Her hair was slightly wavy, but not much; and it reached down to the small of her back. Her skin was slightly tanned, but nothing too dramatic...just enough to show off. Her eyes from what I could see where the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen, and I could not tell if they were emerald green, lime green, or both. She was wearing a long, dark green dress...my favorite green actually... There was an old man in short blue robes, and a pointy blue hat near to her. There was also a couple of twin boys running around her, with the same hair as hers. This was the girl I was looking for...that was obvious.

However instead of attacking, I felt myself frozen in place. I became angry at myself for doing nothing, and yet I could not stop staring at her. She was so beautiful...

The girl stopped smiling at her boys, and frowned deep in thought, "Boys...where is Bella?"

I snapped out of my trance, and immediately began to pull out my scythe. I would attack her, kill her, and forget about her before she succeeded in messing up my head.

"Mister..." I nearly jumped to the moon when I heard a girl's voice.

I looked down and saw a little girl, only a few years old by my guess. Her hair was in her face, but it seemed so familiar... She was wearing a dress similar to...Buttercup was her name right? Of course it was MUCH shorter-

"Why are you sneaking up on us?"

"Er..." I felt the urge to kill the girl then and there, and yet I couldn't. WHY COULDN'T I KILL PEOPLE? Something was wrong with me today...I swear...

"BELLA!" the woman screamed.

"Over here!" the little girl called back. "There was a man trying to sneak up on us, but I caught him."

My face paled, and I immediately grabbed the girl and ran off with her. However I had not gotten far, when I felt my body freeze and I could not move. I fell to the ground, dropping the girl, face-first into the grass. The girl scrambled up from me, but did not run. I still could not see her face, and I wondered how it was she could see...

"Bellatrix!" Buttercup cried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes mother," the girl (Bellatrix) said. "He did not hurt me...who is this an anyway?"

"Why I don't know, but he is in for a good ol' fashioned ass-"

"AHEM!" the wizard-dude said. "Children in the area!"

"Oh, yes...sorry," Buttercup muttered.

She was funny...

"Would you like for me to take the paralyzing spell off now?" the wizard asked.

"Indeed," Buttercup said, taking out a bow and arrow. "So then I can kill him..."

Suddenly, I could feel my limbs again...and immediately I stood up with wild eyes.

Buttercup aimed her bow and arrow at me, before her eyes widened and she froze.

She dropped her weapons, "B...B-Butch?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUUUUUUN! :D Guess on who the bad guy is! xD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Forgotten

**Well I hope you have all had a great week! :D I had to help clean the house...so that is the excuse I have for not updating sooner. ^/^ That, and I've been extremely tired for some random reason... I mean it couldn't POSSIBLY be because school is starting up again, I've spent a week cleaning, and I have a bad habit of staying up late and sleeping until ten (homeschooled). O.O Lol, anyway...so I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Wow...44 reviews for five chapters. That's quite a few...lol!  
><strong>

**QUESTION REPLYING (I swear a spend longer on this than writing a chapter...).**

**Sofia - I can understand you wishing for me to explain things more, so I respect that. However you have to understand that there are only five chapters up so far... Usually when I don't explain something, it is to keep you guessing and excited for the next chapter. If someone wants to write a good story, then they have to keep you guessing until the end (sometimes they even leave you guessing at the end ANYWAY...lol!). However, I did not really think about Bubbles' wedding...or Blossom's. I guess I might write something about that, if I remember...but it probably won't be in this chapter IF I do. Anyway, thank you for your review! :)**

**cartoonlover03 - I hate them too. xD**

**animeskullgirl16 - I know, it's sad that Butch can't remember anything at this point in time. T_T Let us cry together, both in sadness for his memory loss, and in happiness for his return. *I'm a very emotional person...lol***

**Cryptvo Keeper - *blushes* Thanks...^_^**

**ToxicKissesXoXo - Lol, yeah I like lemon drop. :) And your theory was actually a good one, and I secretly thought about using it...but I don't think that's what's going to happen. Trust me, after this chapter...Buttercup isn't really going to want to return to the castle just yet. ;)**

**xlovecandyxx - Don't die! I'm updating! O.O (lol)**

**[just FYI, I am not sure I should be listening to the Legend of Zelda soundtrack while writing...*smiles sheepishly*]**

**Hmmm, btw I got ten reviews this chapter. *yay!* I lub you guys... **

**ENJOY MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I stood there in bewilderment, not sure whether to believe what I saw or not. I did not know how to react, and how to approach this matter. I'd had too many dreams like this before, where Butch sat there in front of me...with a wide a smile on his face; waiting to hold me. However every time I attempted to approach him, I'd wake up...and see that it was all a dream.

And yet, here he was before me...more than alive. I swear the sight of him had my falling in love all over again...The only difference between this situation and the ones in my dreams was that only Bella was next to him (in my dreams all three of my children were with him). Plus, he was hardly smiling...if anything he was glaring at me as if wondering what to do. AND...he was on his stomach, with a face covered in dirt...

"Butch..." I whispered again, tears filling my eyes uncontrallably.

Butch stared at me unmoving, not smiling...but not exactly glaring either. For a moment he almost seemed afraid, as if I was about to hurt him. Then in a split second he was getting up, with a large scowl on his face. He stood up, and his signature scythe appeared in his hands. My eyes widened in confusion, but I did nothing to stop him from what he was about to do. Then with an evil glint in his eyes, he smirked and said two simple and yet heartbreaking words.

"_Die Wench_!" He exclaimed before charging at me.

I gasped and ducked his first swipe, glad that I had done so seeing as it would have cut my head off clean. I fell to the ground, getting ready to pull out my bow and arrow for protection. However I had to roll to the side when the blade of his scythe attempted to cut me in half, covering myself in dirt and dew.

"Mother!" Basher and Breaker cried, dropping their things and running towards me.

"No!" I cried out to them. "Go!"

However, being my children, they did not listen. They were as stubborn as stubborn could get when they wanted to be, and had no problem disobeying me.

I slowly turned to Butch, who was getting ready to hit me again, and felt a tear escape my eye. Something was wrong with him...there had to be... He did not truly hate me did he? Did I do something to him unknowingly, that had caused him to wish for my death? It was impossible...right?

Basher and Breaker grabbed Butch's legs, causing him to stumble and cease in attacking me. He glared down at them angrily, swiping at them to get off with his hands.

"Get off you little buggers!" Butch yelled at them, trying to grab them.

Basher began to whack Butch's legs with strange strength, while Breaker bit him. Honestly I was quite proud of them...if it wasn't their father they were beating up. Butch yelled out angrily, before grabbing both of them by the backs of their collars...and dangling them out with both arms. He glared at them, but surprisingly did nothing to harm them. By this time I had stood up, and had my bow and arrow ready.

"Drop them," I commanded angrily.

Butch turned his attention to me, and raised an eyebrow challengingly, "Why?"

I glared further, and aimed my arrow at him threateningly, "Because I told you to do as such."

Butch grinned, and literally dropped them causing my eyes to widen. I did not mean it literally!

Breaker began to tear up a little, and Basher yelled out at Butch angrily.

"You sir," Basher yelled at him, helping Breaker up. "Are a very wicked man..."

"Why yes, I am rather wicked," Butch said posing with a smirk, before turning to me seriously. "Now...shall we continue?"

"What do you want with me?" I asked angrily.

"Your life," he said simply. "Fair enough?"

"But why?" I asked lowering my weapon sadly. "Butch what has gotten into you?"

"Oh yes, before I kill you..." Butch said crossing his arms. "How is it you know my name?"

I stared at him blankly for at least a full minute, before raising my eyebrows, "You've got to be joking..."

"I don't joke."

"I care to disagree with that statement..." I said with a small smirk.

Butch's eyes narrowed, "Fair enough."

"Butch," I said slowly, walking towards him cautiously. "Do you...do you know who I am?"

I walked until we were about three feet apart, before he began to back away with a glare, "Stay away wench..."

"Answer me," I said calmly, trying not to freak out and run into his arms. After all he DID just try to kill me...

"Yes..." he said with a glare. "You're Buttercup."

"And how is it you know me?" I asked, hoping for him to wake up and smell the cider.

"I'm instructed to know someone before I kill them, so I was taught about you," Butch said with a frown. "I happen to know you have two sons, two sisters, and were once married to a man. Then he perished, so you went insane and left the castle-DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

I jerked my hand back when he attempted to swat it (I'd tried to see if he was actually there), and stared at him bewildered, "Did you call me insane?"

"Yes," Butch said with a frown. "You're mental."

"I am far from it...in fact I am probably the most sane person here!" I exclaimed. "Out of Merlin, you and I...I happen to be rather sane! So don't you even_ dare_ call me insane again, or else I shall have to smack you!"

Butch stared at me, "You're feistier than I was told..."

"I'm also stronger," I threatened angrily. "And rather impatient...so do tell me why you came here to kill me."

"Alright," he said crossing his arms. "You have done rather evil things to me and my father, so I have to come to receive my revenge...lest you hurt more innocent lives."

My mouth fell open at that, "I BEG your pardon!"

"Sorry, fresh out of pardon...would you settle for some butt-kicking?" Butch asked in a sickly sweet tone.

I glared at him, "Sorry...fresh out of tolerance. Now, if you would be so kind as to let me ask you one more thing..."

Butch waited, raising an eyebrow impatiently.

I took in a deep breath, calmly and coolly...hoping to ask this rationally. I could not be too rash with him, lest he attack me or something.

"ARE YOU MENTAL?"

Butch screeched and fell back onto the dirt as I yelled at him.

"BUTCH JOJO I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO HARM YOU OR YOUR FATHER! Well I take the father part out...BUT IT WAS TO PROTECT HIM!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Children, let us move on towards the river...in hopes to entertain ourselves from this scene," Merlin said taking my children towards the river, glancing back at me every once in a while.

Butch stared at me doubtingly, "You've...you've never...?"

I shook my head, "No!"

He glared at me, "You're lying."

"I am not!" I screeched. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're evil," Butch said getting up to tower over me.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

I grabbed Butch's face angrily, and kissed him hard. Butch's eyes widened, and he dropped his scythe. For a moment he attempted to free himself from me, but like many times before when 'I' was the one trying to get away, I held him tighter so he could not escape just as he once did to me. Butch ceased his struggling, and he began to hold me to him. For a single moment, I felt as if though everything was alright again... As if nothing could ever break us apart, and all was good in the world. As if...as if he loved me as he once did...

Butch's eyes opened once more, and he pulled away from me quickly in shock...causing all of my optimistic thoughts to flee my mind.

"What...why...how...?" Butch stuttered angrily, before glaring at me. "You're messing with me."

With that, I could not take it anymore. I fell to the ground, covering my face with my hands...seeing that all hope had been lost. He did not remember me as I remember him, for whatever reason. Even after a heartfelt kiss he did not remember who I was, at least not truly. My happy ending would never come, because the one person I could share it with rejected me. After all this time searching for him, after all of the pain and suffering I had gone through, I still could not truly have him. It broke my heart to see him like this...and it seemed as if I could not do anything about it. At all.

"Yo, is the dirt fascinating or something? Hurry and get up so I can kill you!" Butch demanded. "I don't like killing people who can't defend themselves...I do have dignity you know- whoa hold up! Are you crying?"

My shoulders heaved with heavy sobs, and I could not find the emotional strength to answer him.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to lower my hands from my face. I looked up sadly, seeing his handsome face stare at mine. I smiled sadly, and reached out to caress his cheek...feeling my heart break further as he flinched away from my touch.

"You know..." I said with a sniff. "You haven't aged a day since I last saw you...except for your whiskers..."

Butch frowned, "You know...you do not seem evil..."

I looked down with that, noticing something strange. On his left hand to be exact...

"You don't remember who I am, at least not truly...and yet..." I hiccuped with another sob, as more tears leaked out.

"And yet...?" Butch encouraged me to continue.

"And yet you still wear your promise ring..." I cried sadly.

Butch's eyes widened, "So that is what that is? What the hell did I promise?"

**(BTW, this did not actually happen in the last story...I'm adding it in. :D)**

I looked up at him sadly, hoping for him to remember. Butch stared at me, before his eyes widened and he gasped.

"I-I'm...promised to you?" he asked.

I nodded showing him my rings, both the engagement one and the promise ring. Butch stared at them for a long moment, before looking up at me.

"When we first met, a few months later you promised to protect me no matter what," I said. "And you gave us both rings to seal the promise."

"Then why was I sent to kill you?" Butch demanded. "Did you cheat or something?"

I yelled out angrily, whacking out at him in habit. He was beginning to become a nuisance with all of his misunderstandings, and questions. Butch cried out, grabbing his arm with wide eyes. I looked at him, noticing that I had actually inflicted damage upon him.

"Oh Jehovah...I'm so sorry!" I cried out, reaching towards him.

"Touch me and die wench!" Butch yelled standing up, holding his right arm angrily.

"No, wait I'm sorry!" I cried, reaching for his arm once more.

Butch struggled against my grip, but I held him nonetheless. I looked him in the eyes once he stopped to glare at me, and told him that I was sorry once more. He frowned, but let me continue. I ripped off part of his shirt, and made a temporary sling for his arm.

"So..." I said awkwardly. "Where have you been?"

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

"I take it back Brick," I muttered angrily. "Let's go home, this bumpy road is killing me..."

Brick rolled his eyes, "We can't, because we are already to far from home dear. You wished to come, so you shall come whether you like it or not. Tis' far too late to wish for otherwise."

I groaned, "But Brick-"

"No," Brick said simply. "Now, I think we have about a mile to go before we get to the nearest town. Alright?"

I said nothing, obviously angry with him. He should have kept me from going! What kind of a husband was he?

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

Poor Blossom...though I do wish she'd stop complaining. Oh no Bonnie don't grab my hair, aaaahhhh!

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

Good lord Blossom SHUT UP! Oh no, Bonnie don't pull on your mother's hair!

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

I sighed and leaned over towards my wife and whispered into her ear, "Told you so."

Blossom's eyes widened, and she whacked me angrily...due to raging hormones. I laughed from the humor, but her blows really did HURT.

* * *

><p>(Anonymous POV)<p>

_Damn it Butch, you pathetic dimwit! Don't let her get to your head! Argh...if he does not kill her by the end of the week I swear I'll come do it myself. Even after filling his head full of thoughts of hatred, he STILL...somewhere deep down...loves her..._

_Love is so annoyingly troublesome..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahaha, okay that is all for now. I'm hungry, so I must leave for supper. :) Btw, keep on guessing who the mysterious person is...just keep on guessing. xD I'm so mean...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Carriage Mishap

**Y'all are all so awesome! I'm glad you guys enjoy the story! Every time I go check my emails and see a notification that someone reviewed, my eyes go wide, I grin, and then immediately go to my iPod to look at it! I suppose in a way I'm lucky to get so many reviews that are never negative! I've seen so many stories that either have about three reviews, or they are negative reviews...saying that the story was retarded or not written well. I believe I've only ever gotten one negative review, and I honestly don't even remember what it was. ^_^ So anyway, thank you all for reviewing...and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Okay, so for the embarrassing mistake I made in the last chapter...*blushes* I swear this is getting worse. Anyway, so the mistake was surprisingly NOT calling Bella Bonnie. xD**

**Instead (thanks to Sofia pointing this out for me...THANK YOU SOFIA), I said BC and Butch were married. I could have sworn I married them off...but I was mistaken. So to clear that up, they are only engaged.**

**Also (to Sofia) the boys are two years old, and Bubbles' kid Bonnie is only about year. I actually believe I said that before...but anyway...**

**THANK YOU MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

We had been riding in the carriage for what seemed like years, but was actually only miles. For being the fastest way for a group to travel, riding in carriages certainly took time... Of course it was much faster than walking, which we all figured out a couple of years back... Back when we were all together in one group, thinking that the only problems in life were wars and sickness. Back when we were all so young, and hardly had any important responsibilities. Back before we knew real worries of the world. Back when there were six of us, and not four...

"Are we there yet?" Boomer asked for the third time that day.

Brick smacked his forehead, before clasping his hands together and leaning over towards his brother. Brick eyed Boomer menacingly, and Boomer stared back with no emotion. He was getting better at staring down Brick by the day...I believe he could last about five minutes before yelling out 'GET THYSELF AWAY!' and cowering in a corner somewhere. Brick truly could be intimidating...but not nearly as much as Butch could be when needed. Butch usually joked around too much to be exactly frightening, but he had his moments... Sometimes thinking about staring contests led me to think about how fast Boomer would cave in if he had one with my dearest sister, Buttercup. I smiled to myself when I thought of that, but was soon brought back to the real world when Brick spoke.

"Boomer," Brick said in a low voice. "Does it seem as if we have arrived?"

"No..." Boomer said slowly.

"Then shut up," Brick said simply.

"Yes sir..." Boomer said quietly, before his eyes went wide and he glared at Brick. "Hey wait...you are hardly in charge of me!"

"Alright, let me ask you this," Brick said crossing his arms. "Is father here?"

"No."

"And who is the eldest in this carriage?" Brick asked.

"Blossom."

"Yes- wait what? No! Blossom is younger than I am!" Brick exclaimed.

"She behaves far more mature than you, so I thought she was older..." Boomer said. "Sorry, my mistake."

Brick glared at Boomer, "So with that being said, who is the eldest?"

"You...?" Boomer said with a sigh.

"Exactly," Brick said. "And since I am the eldest, then I am temporarily in charge."

"Said who?" Boomer asked through narrowed.

I looked at Blossom, who then looked at me. We stared at each other for a few moments, before we both broke into grins. Blossom, and I both shook our heads at our husbands' foolishness. The argument went on for a few more minutes, before everyone concluded that Brick was in charge...since it was probably the most 'logical' (as Blossom would say) decision. He was the future king, and was actually very intelligent...so he was in charge.

We continued to travel, Bonnie still fast asleep (she had fallen asleep about an hour before). We were not too far from a decent town, so we only had about an hour's travel left (thank goodness).

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

This woman...she was so..._intriguing._

I should have hated her, and actually should have killed her already. I should have chopped her head off, killed her children, killed that creepy old man, then run off with laughing insanely. I should have killed her, and yet...I could not. Something about the honesty in her eyes when she spoke to me, led me to believed that perhaps...perhaps somehow I was mistaken about her. She spoke to me with love in her eyes, and I could not help but somehow believe what she said.

We walked down the hill, towards the river where that old man and those kids went to. Buttercup said that she needed to tell the kids something important before anything else happened, so as the kind gentleman I am (hahaha, so not...), I obliged.

"Children..." Buttercup called out as we came closer to the river. "Come here a moment."

The two boys quickly zipped up the hill to their mother, and the girl merely walked. I stared at her for a long moment, noticing how dazed she seemed. She was holding what seemed to be a very large book, almost lovingly. The boys were so...childlike and carefree, just like boys should be. They both seemed like children that would get excited over one piece of candy, and at the same time seemed as though they would do anything to protect Buttercup. How did I come to that conclusion? Well they both glared at me unceasingly...standing very close to Buttercup. The girl on the other hand, seemed far more cautious and careful. If you held candy out in front of her, she would not just snatch it like regular children...she would ask you what it was first.

As she walked up the hill, I suppose she caught me looking at her, she smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow, slightly in confusion, before turning my attention back to Buttercup.

"Alright, I have to tell you three something important," Buttercup said. "This man is going to be staying with us for a while, and you boys are not to trifle with him. Understood?"

Okay, we may have established the fact that I would be staying with them to see whether or not they could be trusted. I was told things, that she claimed were lies...so I wished to see just who was telling the truth.

"Yes ma'am," the boys said, still glaring at me.

"Alright," Buttercup said. "Off you go."

The old man walked forward as the children took off to play for a moment. He seemed so familiar, but I could not quite put my finger on who he was. I mean, who would forget someone like him? He was old, wrinkly, had hairy legs that _should_ have been covered up with robes; but instead his robes only went to his knees. It was extremely disturbing...

"Well hello prince Butch!" the man said happily. "Good to see you back to your normal, non-attacking self!"

"Er," I did not really know how to reply to that.

"Well Merlin," Buttercup said giving me a sympathetic look (and I wasn't sure if it was because of what she was about to say, or because I had to stand near that loon...). "Butch has sort of...forgotten about us."

"Say who-what-y?" Merlin asked raising an eyebrow.

"His memory has failed him," Buttercup clarified.

"Oh good, young, sir Butch..." Merlin said with a 'tisk tisk' voice. "You are far to young for that..."

"Merlin!" Buttercup complained with a blush. "I am not quite sure what happened, and neither is he. He hardly remembers a thing, and someone took it to their advantage to turn him against us!'

"Ah, I see now," Merlin said with a nod. "Alright then, well I hope you get it back."

"Merlin," Buttercup said slowly. "You wouldn't happen to have anything for memory-loss, would you?"

"Why yes I do!" Merlin exclaimed. "I made it myself!"

Buttercup smiled, and I couldn't help but feel slightly hopeful. Merlin was reaching in his pockets, looking for whatever it was that would cure my memory.

"Does it work?" Buttercup added.

"Why of course it does!" Merlin exclaimed. "Why wouldn't it? I made it!"

"That's why I asked..." Buttercup muttered, and I snickered. I had to admit she was funny...

"Of course...I did accidentally turn a little girl into a badger once..." Merlin added. "But, all is well!"

"Ooooon second though," Buttercup said suddenly, jumping in front of me. "I'm sure he'll remember soon enough on his own!"

"Oh," Merlin said smiling. "Well then, no need for my potion!"

"Yes, no need," Buttercup said, smiling with gritted teeth.

I raised an eyebrow at her once the old wizard left, earning a stuck-out-tongue from her.

"Why so protective?" I asked with a smirk.

"I just saved you from your second death," Buttercup growled at me angrily. "Alas, stop being so grateful for it!"

I smirked wider, at her and came back with a witty remark. This would be fun...

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

We continued to ride in the carriage, with Boomer never ceasing to annoy me. He kept asking what my favorite color red was, or if paper could possibly be made from trees (which was absolutely absurd! Paper is made from animal skins!). He asked if I could possibly name my baby 'Big Boobie Bob', or if we _were there yet_. I swear half the time he did it on purpose. I drew the line on 'Big Boobie Bob'.

I was about to yell at him unceasingly, when we were all nearly thrown out of our seats...much to Blossom's discomfort. What is worse, is I believe I had been experiencing emotional pregnancy pains...due to my sympathies for my wife, and my deep and utter loathing for her hormones. So naturally, if she in pain...I was in pain. Usually things could be fixed with chocolate or flowers, but not pregnancy. Be warned men out there...according to my calculations 'Pregnancy = nine months of pure husband torture'.

"Ouch!" Blossom exclaimed moodily. "YOU GITS! WHY DID YOU STOP SO QUICKLY!"

I actually was wondering that myself...

"Prince Brick," the driver said coming to my window. "Er...we seem to be having difficulties with the carriage."

"_What sort of difficulties_?" I hissed angrily.

"Well we've driven into a ditch for one thing," he said. "Two wheels fell off, and the brakes are broken."

I turned to Blossom with that, took her hands in mine, and looked her in the eyes.

"Blossom," I said slowly. "Whatever you do, do not freak out. Alright?"

"What's going on?" Blossom demanded angrily.

"We...shall be having to camp out tonight," I said slowly.

Blossom's eyes went wide, "I can't sleep on dirt! My back kills me on soft cushions, so I do not wish to experience the pains of dirt on my back!"

I bit my lip, keeping myself from exploding. It wasn't her fault she had raging hormones, and could not hardly control what came out of her mouth.

"I am not sleeping on dirt!" Blossom said simply, glaring out the window.

"Well then sleep here in the carriage!" I said.

Blossom glared at me, "I can barely FIT IN THE CARRIAGE!"

Bubbles and Boomer slowly, and quietly exited the carriage...thank the lord. If they had stayed to see Pregnant Blossom scream, they might be scarred for life. You know...I never remembered Bubbles or Buttercup complaining the way she did... Bubbles hardly changed at all, while Buttercup...well alright Buttercup was bad.

I looked at Blossom with a stern expression, trying not to become angry, "Well then what do you propose we do? Alas I can't magically fix carriages."

Blossom's eyes narrowed, "I hardly asked for sass, Brick Jojo."

I waited for her answer, hoping it didn't have anything to do with me dancing (you just never know).

"Well...I suppose if I put a pillow under my back I should be alright..." Blossom said slowly.

I smiled, and turned her head towards mine, "Thank you."

Blossom smiled, "I'm sorry for snapping at you..."

"Tis' hardly your fault," I said simply, kissing her nose.

"Brick..." Blossom said slowly. "Is this a bad time to ask for you to fetch me some food?"

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I broke my heart to see him like this, but I really had no choice. I still had hope that his memory would return...but what if it never did? I would somehow have to learn to love him all over again, and he would have to somehow learn to love me all over again. It took us a while to the first time, when we both did not care for each other. This time, however, I already loved him...so would it be harder or easier?

He was not the same Butch that I'd known before...the one I'd been searching for. He was Butch, but he was different. I was so used to having him believe me, love me, and want to be with me forever...that I was not sure I could handle him doubting me every moment of the day. He was so doubtful and confused, not to mention a little...how do I put it...meaner? The Butch I'd known before was a practical joker, never serious, always kidding around...he was loveable. This Butch was much more aggressive, serious, and I was not sure whether or not he was a giant teddy bear anymore. The person who had found him (whoever that was) apparently did everything in his power to change Butch into an evil, killing machine.

We were all sitting around a campfire Basher and Breaker had made for us, talking and eating some dried meat I'd prepared for our trips.

"Butch," I said slowly. "Who was the man that told you about everything?"

"I don't know, he always wished for me to call him nothing more than 'sir'," Butch said with a frown, before eying me. "Why?"

I shrugged, "I just wanted to know..."

"Know what?" Butch provoked.

I placed my meat in my lap, and slowly turned to him...glad that nobody was listening. Merlin was showing the boys his magic tricks, while Bonnie continued to read (that girl I swear...).

"I wished to know who made you believe what you did," I said with a frown, before turning back away. "Who would want to hurt me so badly, that they took my own fiance away and turned him against me?"

Butch frowned, but said nothing.

"What did he look like?" I asked with a frown.

"Sort of green, but slightly blue...almost dead-like," Butch said. "His eyes were red, and his skin seemed to be scaly and rotting..."

I frowned, "Would his name happen to be Abaddon?"

Butch groaned, his head falling into his hands. He clutched at his hair in what seemed to be agony, causing me to freak out a little.

"Butch?" I asked with wide eyes.

"T-that name...I've heard it somewhere..." Butch groaned. "It hurts to remember..."

I rubbed his back sympathetically, "I'm sorry...but that's a start right?"

Butch looked at me, "What happened to me?"

I was taken aback by the question, and very confused, "Pardon?"

"What happened to me, that caused me to forget all of the memories of my life except for the latest few?" Butch asked with a frown, sitting up to stare at me.

I turned away quickly, my throat choking up slightly, "You...well that depends on what you want to know about yourself."

"I want to know everything..." Butch said.

"I can tell you everything back to about two and a half, nearly three years ago," I said slowly.

"Go on," Butch said.

I nodded, took in a deep breath, "Tis' a rather long story..."

Butch bit off a large piece of meat, "I have time."

* * *

><p><strong>I've figured out something that I subconsciously did while writing this story, that I did not exactly intend on doing. <strong>

**I've covered two sides of Butch with two different stories! For example, Butch in fanfiction (and how everyone dreams him being) and slightly in the actual show...he is an immature, joking, twitching fool. xD But in the actual show, he is simply a bad, heartless, twitching maniac that has no life. :3 So I suppose in this story (this WHOLE story, including the one previously written), Butch started off as an immature, joking idiot. (I should add Twitching...xD) But now he's gone to the original bad-boy Butch that actually existed in the show, not on people's imaginations of him. Anyway, just though I'd share that. :D**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: What has been Forgotten

**Okay, let's get down to business. A couple of you said I called Bella Bonnie again (I'm so sorry!), but I honestly couldn't find it anywhere...so I didn't fix it wherever it was... Hmm, but anyway. Sorry for the late update, I've had school, traveling, and what-not... But anyway, here ya go! :D**

**Thank you my lovely little lemon drops! Thanks for not becoming upset with my commonly made mistakes...**

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I had managed to persuade Butch to wait until after everyone went to bed, for me to tell him about his past. He agreed, though I could tell he was very impatient about it.

"Bella," I said. "Honey, you need to put down that book...alright? It's time for you to sleep."

Bellatrix frowned, "But mother...it is just beginning to become rather exciting!"

I smiled, "I know, but if you don't stop now you never will. Think of it as something to look forward to in the morning."

Bellatrix yawned, and closed her book, "Alright..."

I kissed her nose, and tucked her into her little mat. Merlin had also fallen asleep, along with the boys...so I didn't have to worry about them. Butch and I went out towards the river once more, sat down next to each other, listening to the sound of the water. I picked at pieces of grass, fiddling with them subconsciously. Butch sighed and looked over at me.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

I turned to him with an awkward smile, "Where to begin?"

"The beginning?" Butch suggested with an 'that's-so-obvious' tone of voice. "How about when we met?"

I nodded, "Alright..."

I waited a moment, thinking everything over before I spoke.

"You and your brothers were sent by your father to fight in the war," I said. "You see the North where I belong to, and the South, which is where you come from, were at war with each other. Twas only two years ago when it finally ceased, after over a hundred years of vigorous fighting. I'm not entirely sure how it all began, but tis' in the past...so we shan't worry about it so much."

"My father?" Butch asked curiously. "I was told that he had died many years ago..."

I turned to him with a frown, "Your father is very much alive and well, Butch. He had become rather sick, which we shall go over in a bit, but ever since he has been more than well. I have no idea who told you such lies, but tis' best if you forget them."

Butch nodded, "Go on."

"Well your father sent you and your brothers out to battle, along with a group of soldiers," I continued. "You had only been out for a few short weeks, when you happened to come across my sister, Blossom, and her group-"

"So I met you there?" Butch asked.

I shook my head, "My sisters and I fled, by orders of our father, from the North...and were separated at a rather young age by a group of thieves. Blossom managed to form herself a group of Easterners and Westerners (who allied the North in battle), Bubbles went around healing people...both good and bad, and I was taken in by a group of what we refer to as 'Hellion Hero's'-"

"Which are?" Butch asked.

"A group of people, relatively small, that fight against those who are evil. They did not take sides on anyone, they merely took out whoever did evil things...whether it be Southerners or Northerners," I said. "A small group of them, found me and took me in. During the few years I'd spent with them, I had learned to fight, protect myself, and how to tell the good from the bad. Tis' one of my gifts now...I can always see through an evil person's lies."

I turned to him sadly, with a small smile.

"Tis' how I know that you are not bad," I said. "And tis' how I knew back when I met you... I was always able to see that you were not a bad person, you were just compelled to do bad things. That is why I began to trust you even after a few short days of knowing you, though I always had my suspicions...which alas, was one of the many reasons I was so rude to you. That, and I merely had a large temper..."

"And yet you do not now?" Butch questioned.

I raised an eyebrow, "Tell me Butch...what do you think of me? At least, so far?"

Butch thought for a moment, "Well you are...kind, patient, rather secretive, a damn good fighter..."

I smirked, "You have Ace to blame for that."

"Who?" Butch asked.

My breathing hitched when I realized what I had just said, "Oh er...a fellow that I knew a few years back. He was one of the Hellion Hero's that helped me... As much of a bastard as he was, he certainly did know how to fight. I suppose I owe him for that, but that is all."

"I take it that you are no longer fond of this fellow?" Butch asked.

I frowned, "I...well...I'm not entirely sure... He did some rather rotten things, but at the same time he DID help quite a lot. I have mixed feelings for him, and would prefer to change the subject if it is all the same to you?"

Butch nodded, "Alright, go on about my past then."

I nodded, "Where was I?"

"I met your sister," Butch said.

"Ah yes," I said, continuing the story. "Well you and your brothers met my sister, Blossom, and attempted to capture her. I do believe that your brother, Boomer, had actually met my sister, Bubbles, a little bit before Blossom...but I am not entirely sure. I had my eye on you for quite some time, but I never did see Bubbles. Anyway, I had found Bubbles in a net (she accidentally got herself trapped in an animal trap) and went down to rescue her. At the same time I also attempted to stop you and your brothers from attacking Blossom, though I did not realize it was her at the time. Moments afterwards my sisters and I realized who the other was, and were so caught up in our reuniting that you and your brothers took advantage of us by capturing us. We were your prisoners, though I do remember Boomer and Bubbles spending quite a lot of time together...you would have never known that she was prisoner..."

"Boomer...?" Butch said frowning. "I know him...he's blond correct?"

I nodded with a smile, "He is one of your brothers, the youngest to be exact. You are in the middle, while Brick is older. You three are triplets, and yet you hardly share any qualities with one another."

Butch frowned further, "Brick...I remember him too. He has red hair...and he's bossy..."

I giggled, "Yes, but usually it's for everyone's own good."

Butch nodded, "Continue."

"Alright," I said. "For a while you and I hardly got along, in fact I loathed you with a deep passion. I do not think that you hated me, but you certainly did find it rather amusing to tease me in every way possible... After a while, however, we grew to love each other...as did my sisters with your brothers..."

"So we all fell in love?" Butch asked with a risen eyebrow. "Talk about cliche..."

I smirked, "Yes...our lives were very cliche I suppose... We all fell in love, we won the war, and Abaddon was killed. And I suppose if you think along the lines of a tragedy, my life was very cliche..."

Butch turned to me, "You have been through a lot, I can see it in your eyes. If you were the impatient, and rebellious person you say you were, then life has changed you greatly."

I sighed, "I suppose I have become, as you used to put it, 'soft'..."

"No," Butch said slowly. "You've become a better person, I can tell."

I turned to him, "You believe so?"

Butch nodded, "I attacked you, and yet you are still kind to me."

I smiled sadly, "That is because of who you are, Butch...not because I am a good person. If it were someone else, you'd be dead."

Butch grinned, "I suppose...do go on."

I nodded, "Alright, after a while we each fell in love. However during that time everyone discovered...what I had done... Trust me when I say that my plan was not very thought through, and that I was desperate when I had attempted it..."

"What did you do?" Butch asked.

"I...poisoned both of our fathers, in hopes that my uncle Abaddon would not kill them," I said. "You see as evil as Abaddon was, he found it extremely low to kill a man under weak conditions such as sickness or old age. He did have some pride, I'll give him that much. So, in hopes that I would get to our fathers with the antidote in time, I poisoned them so that he would let them be. You were rather furious at me for a bit, but soon realized that my motivations were good, and forgave me for it. We each went to your father first, seeing as he was closer and far more ill than my father, and saved him. Then we went to my father, just in the nick of time, and during that time we discovered the villain in our cliche story. My uncle planned to kill all of us, just so he could rule the kingdom...which we discovered in time."

"So we killed him?" Butch asked.

"Not quite, he escaped in time," I said, before smiling. "It was also around that time that you and I discovered that we would soon become parents..."

Butch stared at me, "P-parents? But who...?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought you figured that out by now!"

"You mean those kids really are my...?" Butch stared at me.

I nodded, "Triplets, and they are all yours. What, did you think I just told them you were their father because I could?"

Butch frowned, "I wasn't really paying much attention... I thought you were all just a bunch of loons."

I glared at him playfully, "No, idiot."

Butch sighed, "Go on."

"Well, the day Abaddon finally returned was actually the same day I had our children," I said. "You had only just held them, when you had to go out in battle..."

Butch frowned, "I'm starting to get the feeling that this doesn't end well..."

I looked away, my fists clenching as my throat began to choke up, "Let me finish."

Butch nodded, but said nothing.

"As a super-human being, I regain energy and heal quickly," I said. "You had me hide, along with our children, in the cellar of my castle. However, Abaddon's men, who were actually zombies, managed to catch it on fire...which I had to escape from. Once I made it out, I nearly got killed by my uncle. However, you and your brothers saved me and our children. The three of you attacked Abaddon, and you...you were i-injured in the p-process..."

I shook at the memory, trying to contain the tears that threatened to emerge from my eyes.

"And?" Butch encouraged.

"And y-you..." with that I burst into pitiful tears, and had to use my arms to support myself.

Even now, two years later WITH Butch sitting next to me, the memory was still so incredibly painful. I just could not contain my sadness, nor could I prevent the tears that fell from my eyes. I felt Butch's hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Buttercup, what happened?" Butch demanded, calmly yet strictly.

I took in a deep breath, and barely managed to whisper the words out, "Y-you d-died..."

Butch's hand left my back abruptly, so I turned to glance at him. His eyes were wide, and he stared at me disbelievingly.

"What?" Butch whispered.

I sat up, "You died from a dagger shoved in your stomach, and nobody could save you from it. Usually someone wouldn't have died from that in the royal families, but you had already become exhausted and lost a lot of blood from the battle."

I looked away once more, "I've been searching for you for two years, in hopes that you were alive somewhere. I have this ability to know when someone close to me dies, almost like a string that had been cut from me, and I did not feel it with you when you died... And now, here you are...sitting before me..."

I turned back to him with tear-filled eyes, "...And you've forgotten everything."

Butch looked away slowly, "You...you are telling the truth, I can tell. Nobody could make up a story like that..."

"Now, tis' your turn," I said with a frown, earning a confused glance from Butch. "Where have you been the past two years?"

Butch frowned, "I've been training with...the man, or sir."

"For what exactly?" I asked.

"Killing you, my brothers, your sisters...and our fathers," Butch said. "Up until now, I had no problem doing so...but now..."

"Then don't," I said simply.

"You don't understand," Butch said turning towards me. "If I should fail in slaughtering everyone, then I shall be slaughtered myself."

My eyes widened with that; there was no way on this sweet earth Butch could die! Not again! After seeing him die once, I do not think I could handle seeing him die again. I would not...COULD not let that happen...not after finding that he was alive this entire time! No, he could not die.

I wouldn't let him.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

"I absolutely hate you Brick Jojo," Blossom complained angrily.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying hard not to become angry. That had to be the billionth time THAT DAY that Blossom had complained (that had to be a record, even for a pregnant woman). I wished the baby would come soon, because I might not have been able to make it much longer.

"Blossom," I said through grit teeth. "Would you please do me the honors of going to sleep?"

"I can't!" Blossom hissed. "My back is searing!"

I turned to her, "Lie on your side."

"Why?" Blossom demanded.

I raised an eyebrow, "Just do it."

Blossom muttered something under her breath, but rolled over to where her back was facing me. I reached over slightly, and began to rub it tiredly...hoping that she would fall asleep. Thankfully, Blossom did not complain after that...which was a good sign. Lately my new motto was 'A happy Blossom, means a happy Brick'. Whether that saying referred to the fact that I loved her smile, or because that meant that we could sleep, it did not matter...

A happy Blossom, meant a happy Brick.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I sighed tiredly at my giggling daughter, who had no intentions on sleeping.

Boomer and I had laid Bonnie in-between us for the night, seeing as there was no bed. Boomer and I were both extremely tired, but apparently Bonnie had plenty of sleep from her afternoon nap...much to Boomer and I's misfortune.

Bonnie giggled and kicked her feet in the air, smiling at me the entire time. I stared at her tiredly, holding her down from getting up and running around.

"Go to sleep..." Boomer slurred in frustration, his back towards us.

I smirked at him, "You do realize she inherited her hyperness from you."

Boomer glanced over his shoulder, "You've got to be joking."

I smiled at him, "Nope, tis' all your fault."

Boomer turned over with risen eyebrows, "Says the woman who had kept me up all night long, jumping up and down on the bed without ceasing."

"That hardly counts," I giggled. "I had eaten far too much sugar... This hyperness is natural, which she inherited from you."

"Am I the one giggling crazily, kicking my feet in the air?" Boomer demanded through half-lidded eyes.

I smiled, "Twas teasing."

Boomer smiled, "I know..."

We both turned to Bonnie, who was still giggling at us, "Pway?"

"No Bonnie, there shan't be any playing," I said kissing her nose.

"No there shan't," Boomer agreed kissing Bonnie's nose, before staring at her in the eyes. "Go. To. Sleep."

Bonnie giggled loudly, "PWAY!"

Boomer groaned and hid his face in a pillow, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Good Lord, go to sleep child!"

I sighed tiredly, "Bonnie please go to sleep?"

"Pway!" Bonnie cried out once more, laughing so hard it was difficult for her to breathe.

"_WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT THYNESELVES UP?" _I heard Blososm yell out angrily from her and Brick's sleeping area.

Boomer and I looked at each other with that, before looking down at Bonnie who had stopped giggling. Bonnie's smile then grew wide, and she giggled quietly.

"Qwiet?" she asked.

I nodded with a smile, "Quiet Bonnie...for Auntie Blossom?"

Bonnie nodded, "Qwiet...ad den pway."

Boomer and I smiled, and laid down to fall asleep next to our tired daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I liked that last part...it was much less dramatic than BC's tale. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! And sorry for any mistakes I may have missed...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: The River

**Okay, thanks for telling me where I had mistaken Bella's name again. ^_^ So anyway, here ya are! And I am SO sorry for the late update! I just haven't been with it the past couple of days, not to mention I'm depressed because I suck at Algebra (I hate not knowing stuff). BUT I love you all so much, and I decided to write more. :) I better get some reviews, haha! Seriously though, reviews make me happy. And the happier I get, most likely that means more updates. Thanks to those that did review, and sorry I don't have time to reply to all of them. If I did that, then this chapter would have taken longer to get out...*sigh*  
><strong>

**THANK YOU MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

I hate pregnancies...except for the baby part.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

I hate Blossom's pregnancy...except for the baby part.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

...

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

...I love cheese.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I had managed to fall asleep a few minutes after Butch and I had returned to our little camp. We had found the others to be sound asleep; Basher and Breaker sleeping on either side of Bellatrix, almost protectively (as they did nearly every night). Merlin was found fast asleep in a tree...well hanging upside down in it, drooling a pool beneath him. I swore that man was about the sweetest, yet strangest person alive...and that was saying something, seeing as I'd seen some pretty darn strange people before. One of the strangest had to be an old woman, with an eyepatch, a wooden leg, a skirt that dragged a mile behind her, and a black cat on the top of her head...BUT that's another story to be told.

Butch still had not remembered anything, but at least he knew what had happened. He had hardly any memories of his past, the only few being fuzzy images in his head, but now he knew the truth. I had made a promise to myself that I would hunt down, and torture whoever filled my fiance's head full of lies. Before I had fallen asleep I had glanced over at Butch, who had fallen asleep before I did, and felt my heart break once more. He was still the same Butch as before, at least deep down... Now I had to accept the fact that we would have to learn to love each other once more, which would certainly take time and work. However, for him, I would do anything.

I woke up the next morning, after a night filled with dreams about Butch, chocolate, and cherry blossom trees (don't ask). I sat up and looked at my surroundings, noticing that nobody was in the area besides me. I stood up quickly, hoping that something did not happen. Not even Merlin was there! I ran out towards the river, hoping that someone would be there. Once I got there, I sighed in relief seeing that everyone was alright. Well...Merlin was not there, but I was sure he was alright. I felt my heart warm up after I saw them, and could not help but smile.

Butch was standing on the river bank, and the boys were all in the water. They both had wide smiles on their faces, and were laughing wildly. Bella was sitting down on the grass by Butch, reading her book. I swore she was about half-way through it...

"Hello Mother," Bella called behind her.

I honestly had no idea how she could do that! It was as if she could see without her eyes, and always knew where everyone and everything was! She was a mystery to be solved...and if not, then admired.

"Good morning," I said with a smile. "I trust you slept well?"

"Indeed!" Bella said happily, turning to smile at me. "I dreamt of unicorns!"

I sat down with a laugh, "Unicorns? Now what on earth could have caused that?"

"My book," Bella said. "Tis' full of them!"

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Well I'm glad you are enjoying it."

Butch knew I was there, but he did not greet me since his hands were full. Basher and Breaker both floating out of the water towards Butch, and tugged on his pants with wide smiles.

"Do it again!" Basher exclaimed.

"Yes, please do it again father!" Breaker laughed happily.

Butch sighed immaturely, before picking them both up and floating slightly above the water. Then he tossed them both into the air, and straight into the water. They both emerged after a couple of seconds, laughing wildly. I smiled, seeing that everyone was getting along. Butch smiled at them, and crossed his arms with a smirk.

"I definately see the resemblance..." Butch said turning to me with twinkling eyes.

Dang, his mood changed a LOT overnight...

I smiled at him, "Well they are your sons, so of course the resemble you."

"Indeed, while meanwhile Squirt over there looks an awful lot like you," Butch said sitting down next to me.

I was about to answer when I heard Bella groan, earning a glance from Butch and I. Bella slowly turned, her eyes covered from her bangs almost ominously.

"I am not what you refer as a _Squirt_," Bella said in a low tone.

I turned to grin at Butch, "She may look like me, but she sure has your attitude."

"_My_ attitude?" Butch laughed. "Puh-leeease! I can already tell that you are not exactly an angel, Buttercup."

I pouted my lip and gave him puppy-dog eyes, "Why I am your angel...why would you say otherwise?"

Butch's eyes narrowed playfully, before he was splashed with a ton of water. He turned slowly to see both of the boys laughing and pointing fingers at their father, seeing as they had actually managed to catch him off guard. Butch then stood up with an evil grin at them both, and crossed his arms.

"So we shall play _that_ game eh?" Butch threatened, earning small giggles from his sons.

Soon their eyes widened when they realized what he was about to do, and they quickly attempted to scramble away. Butch threw off his shoes, before running and jumping into the water with a 'THOUGH SHAN'T ESCAPE ME!'. With the giant splash, both of the boys were soaked further (if that was even possible) laughing the entire time. I sighed at their juvenile selves, realizing that I never wished for this moment to end. Twas moments such as these that I had wished for ever since discovering my pregnancy, and twas moments that I was never blessed with until that moment. I knew the moment would have to come to an end, but all I wished for was for future moments to come until the end of my days.

"Oi, Buttercup," Butch called from the water. "Come on in, eh?"

I shook my head, "Oh no, I hardly think so."

Butch smirked before starting to walk towards me with an evil glint in his eyes, which had me squirming in a split second. Slowly I began to back away with a wild grin.

"Don't you dare Butch Jojo," I said before getting up to run away.

I was quickly captured, and slung over Butch's shoulder. I turned to him after hitting his back for a moment, and laughed.

"I hope you realize that we have been in this position before," I said remembering back a few years before.

Butch paused for a moment, "You don't say..."

"Yes," I said. "Twas exactly like this, except I was_ not_ laughing..."

Butch smirked at that, "And how did this tale end, exactly?"

"I was thrown into-" I froze. "DON'T YOU DARE BUTCH JOJO!"

BUT...it was too late. At that point I was hurdling towards the water, hitting it with a loud _crack!_ as if I'd broken it somehow. I became soaked to the bone, and for a second or two I felt as if I would drown. Tis' a rather awful feeling, that you receive if you've hit something hard on your back. For a moment or two, before the pain comes, you simply lie there unable to breath. Almost as if all of the oxygen in you has disappeared, and there is no hope for survival. Then about a split second later you sit up and gulp in as much air as possible, suddenly feeling the pain you expected milliseconds before.

"She's alive!" I heard Butch exclaim with a grin. "Twas about to jump in and save you, you little damsel."

I turned to him with a glare, "I am hardly a damsel in distress...I can take care of myself."

I stood up and made my way towards him, before smacking him in the face. I went over towards our little camp to find some dry clothes, but stopped on the way. I went up to Bella, who was giggling at the scene that had just happened. I picked her up suddenly, earning a cry of laughter from her.

"If I have to become soaked, then you shall have to endure this inconvenience also," I said before tossing her lightly into the river. Bella emerged with a cry of laughter, before playing with her brothers. I proceeded towards my dry clothes, hoping that I would not have to let my currently soaked clothes dry too long. It only took me moments to figure out that Butch was watching me, and only a few feet away.

I turned to him, "If you look, I shall cut you."

Butch raised an eyebrow, "I doubt your capable of it."

I stood up and crossed my arms, "Oh really?"

Butch said nothing, and we both merely stood there glaring at each other. I was the only one actually angry however...Butch seemed to be having WAY too much fun. I then suddenly pretended to make a move on attacking him, which ended up having him flinch away in fear. I laughed wildly, pointing at him.

"You are a baby..." I said with a grin.

"You wish, Buttercakes," Butch said rolling his eyes. "Now, why don't we just swim for a bit? I've been itching for a shower since...yesterday actually."

"I take showers once a week, I don't need any more," I said simply. "Besides, if I stay in one place for too long then-"

I froze, stopping myself from speaking any more. Butch eyed me suspiciously, and walking forward slightly.

"Then what?" Butch asked.

"Nothing, it hardly matters," I said shaking my head. "The point is I don't wish to swim today, so...bug off."

Butch stuck his tongue out, "I'm going to go play with the _fun_ people!

I rolled my eyes as he pretending to storm away. I pulled out my clothes, and began to undress behind a bush. I managed to get my undergarments on when I heard the snap of a twig behind me, which ended up with me having a near-heart attack experience. I whirled around quickly, and my eyes widened at the sight of Butch. I should have known he'd spy on me (the _perv_), but I did not think of it...which had me fuming in a split second.

"You know, you should really learn how to shave those legs of yours..." Butch commented, before fleeing the area faster than anyone could blink.

I would DEFINITELY cut him.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Maaaaaan, that was bloody close.

_No duh, Sherlock._

Who the hell is Sherlock?

_I dunno...it sounded rather cool though, did it not?_

Well sure, if you are gay...

_ I suppose you are right about that..._

...

..._Sherlock._

Why you-

I whipped around at the sound of a twig snapping, and feared that it was Buttercup about to kill me. She found me already? She's damn FAST!

"If you wish for some advice, I can tell you that it was not particularly wise to go spying on mother," I looked down to see Bella standing there.

I raised an eyebrow, "You sure do happen to know some rather large words for a two year old..."

She smiled, "The joy of books, they have a wide variety of vocabulary."

I looked at her with a smile, "You remind me of someone, but I can't put my finger on who."

Bella shrugged, "Don't ask me."

I bent down and moved her bangs out of her eyes, smiling when I saw my own eyes staring at me. It was almost like looking into a mirror, except the mirror showed a reflection far too young and beautiful to be my own. However, the eyes would never change...there they were staring back at me in a perfect reflection. At that moment something popped into my mind that I could not get out, so I had to tell her.

"Bella," I said in a low voice. "If you ever meet a boy, and he attempts to court you...you should...no. I_ order_ you inform him that you know Kung-Fu, your father killed five-hundred men a single blow, and then run to me so I can kill him. Understood?"

Bella giggled, "Alright."

"See? Tis' what I love about you," I said with a smile. "You actually listen to me..."

"She won't in a few years."

I stood up abruptly, to see Buttercup standing there with an odd expression. I could tell she was still furious with me, but the whole scene with Bella must have lightened her up a little.

"Oh lord you've found me..." I swallowed. "Look I did not intentionally spy on you, I just needed to use the loo and ended up running into you on the way!"

"I'll pretend that I believe that fallacy for the time being," Buttercup said simply.

I sighed in relief, seeing that I was off the hook for now. Who knows, maybe she'd forget by the end of the day?


	10. Chapter 10: Old Friend

**Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry for the late update! Please don't kill me...O.O First, we were traveling so I didn't have my laptop OR any source of useable internet. Then my login page here on Fanfiction wasn't working, and I couldn't do anything about it. :'( Anyway, I'm really sorry...BUT here ya go!**

**Thank you for your patience my lovely little lemon drops!**

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Buttercup thankfully had not said anything more of the little...er.._incedent_ that we had earlier that day. I had spent the entire day worrying to high heaven about what she would do to me, and then she did nothing. It was actually slightly disappointing, now that I think about it...

Instead we all spent the entire day traveling, for reasons I did not know. I had asked Buttercup about it, and she said that it was critical that we not be found. She said that her siblings were searching for her, and that if she stayed in one place for too long she would be found. I did not know why she was hiding from her siblings, but I did not think it wise to ask her so many questions at once. For all I knew, I could ask the wrong one and get her worked up... THAT would not be cool. At all.

Everyone had gone to sleep once more, including myself. I ended up having a rather odd dream of evil magicians, tea, clouds shaped like smiley-faces, and Merlin playing the bagpipes. However just as I was about to have tea with the mayor of the Smiley-faced clouds, I awoke with a feeling of apprehension. I stared out into the woods that surrounded us, sensing something rather unpleasant. I had a keen sense of danger, and could always tell when someone or some_thing_ was approaching. I looked at Buttercup and the children, seeing that they were all fast asleep. I brought the blanket that covered Buttercup up over her shoulders, in case she was cold, before turning towards the woods. I stood up and headed towards whatever was giving off that threatening aura, hoping not to wake anyone. That, and I did not wish for anything to happen to them. I did not truly know any of them well, but I still could not help the protectiveness I felt around them. I would not let anyone harm ANY of them...no I would not.

Well, they could have Merlin...I don't care much about him. He's too..._loony._

And there I went...out into the woods towards the thing that seemed dangerous.

_...Leaving everyone else alone._

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I woke up after a moment, feeling slightly unease. I shrugged it off and attempted to return to my peaceful slumber, dreaming of chocolate and men's undergarments (don't ask). However, my eyes snapped open when I heard a twig snap. I slowly turned towards where Butch was, about to tell him someone was lurking about. I shot up from my mat seeing that he was not there, and hoping that it was him walking around the camp.

I frowned, "Who's there?"

All I heard in return was another twig snap, and the crackle of fallen leaves.

"Show yourself!" I said grabbing my dagger, standing up defensively.

"Mmm...Mummy?" Bella yawned. "What's goin' on?"

"Shh," I whispered. "I want you to go back to sleep, alright?"

"Alright..." she yawned once more, before cuddling back down in between her brothers.

I looked around me, waiting for an attack. However, when I did not receive one for a long time I began to wonder if it was only an animal that was walking in the night. I frowned before slowly lowering my dagger and about to sit down.

"ARGH!"

I screeched when I felt someone tackle me from behind, with a surprisingly great amount of force. I thrashed against the person, knowing that everyone was awake now. The person pinned me down, and held a dagger above my head. He looked about ready to kill me, when his expression changed and he stared at me blankly.

It only took me seconds to realize who it was, and I stopped lashing out at him. His eyes were dark brown, his hair was black, and his skin was in a rather strange shade of green.

_Ace..._

However, this was not the Ace I remembered. He was wearing rather ratty old clothes, stained with blood that I only hoped was his. His hair was not slicked back into a neat ponytail like it used to be, but instead flew free in a stringy, black, bloodstained mess.

"Ace...?" I said in confusion.

His eyes widened, before he glared daggers at me.

"_You aren't real!"_ He yelled before raising the dagger once more and attempting to strike.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF HER YOU GIT!" I heard Butch yell while he kicked Ace off me. "Who do you think you are?"

I stood up, with the help of Butch, and stared at Ace with a lot of confusion. Why did he attack me?

"Butch wait..." I said stopping him and turning towards Ace.

Ace was slightly hunched over in a crouched position, and glaring at everyone with deep hatred.

"Ace..." I said slowly. "Why did you attack me so?"

"You are not REAL!" he yelled at me with a voice so unlike his old one. "Y-you are just...a mere illusion, that's what you are!"

I shook my head, "No I'm not...tis' impossible. You felt me underneath you just now, with your very own hands! How could I possibly be an illusion?"

Ace whimpered and fell onto his knees in a fit of tears, "Alas tis' happened to me before, but I shan't be fooled by my own mind's trickery again! Were are not there...none of this is there..."

"Buttercup, who in the name of Jehovah is this man...or creature?" Butch demanded.

"He's...an old friend," I said. "Something has happened to him, but I can't quite see what."

"He seems like a nutter to me..." Butch commented.

I slowly walked towards Ace, "Ace...look at me."

Ace slowly looked at me with tear filled eyes, and slowly shrunk away when I attempted to hold his hand. Finally he let me do it, and I slowly held it it in my own tightly.

"I'm here...I exist. I've been away, looking for Butch," I said slowly.

Ace stared at me, before a wide yet sad smile crept onto his face. His hand went to my cheek and he cupped it lovingly, as if he would never be able to touch me again...or as if I were an angel.

"Oh Buttercup...you do exist!" Ace said happily.

I nodded with a smile, before frowning at him, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Never mind," I decided to ask my siblings whenever it was I saw them again.

Something was definitely off about him, but I did not quite see what. Only moments ago he was trying to kill me, and now here he was singing my children to sleep. Plus he seemed to have no bad thoughts about Butch, as if they had been best friends before. Something happened to him...

...and I would find out.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

"WHAT?" Blossom screeched at me.

"Look I have nothing to do with it!" I said simply. "Tis' hardly my fault the carriage broke down, and that you won't allow me to FLY you to our destination!"

"A million things could go wrong it we flew!" Blossom exclaimed. "You could drop me, I could go into labor in midair...who knows!"

I sighed, "Whatever you say."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Blossom demanded. "I am hardly walking!"

"What other choice do you have, besides sitting here?" I asked.

Blossom groaned, before storming off saying something about getting her comfortable shoes.

Boomer came up to me, "Don't worry...a few more days and she'll be back to normal."

"Oh if there is a God above, I certainly hope so..." I said slowly.

Bubbles came up with a smile, "It's worth it Brick, I promise."

"You swear?" I demanded.

"Pinky-swear," she giggled.

I smiled cockily at her, before Blossom returned with a blank expression, "Well come on then. The sooner we start, the quicker we reach our destination."

I nodded, "You do know I can carry you, right?"

Blossom frowned, "And I can walk."

I shrugged, "Whatever, love."

Everyone got situated, and was ready to began our traveling. I informed the driver that we were leaving, and that if he ever managed to fix the carriage that he must immediately go after us. Mainly because I did not know how long Blossom could manage walking. Honestly, it would take us three seconds to fly towards our destination! But NO! If I so much attempted to pick Blossom up, she would lash out at me while screaming the entire time. It really was not worth the trouble...

"Ready Brick?" Boomer called.

I nodded, "Indeed...I'm coming."

I came up to everyone, and they all looked at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Blossom before realizing that she was looking at me the exact same way. I frowned in confusion and crossed my arms.

"What?" I asked.

"Lead the way dear brother," Boomer commented, gesturing in front of him.

I turned red, "Oh yes, silly me."

And so we began walking.

"I wonder where the nearest town is," Bubbles commented.

"A few miles away I believe, or at least I hope so," I said crossing my arms.

"Ah well what does it matter?" Bubbles said before giggling. "Not one of us has gotten any decent exercise in ages!"

"We hardly need exercise Bubbles," Boomer snorted, before tickling Bonnie's feet.

Bubbles raised an eyebrow, before poking his stomach, "Dunno Boomer, I do believe you are beginning to jiggle..."

Boomer's eyes widened before he glared at Bubbles, "I do _not_ jiggle dear...you do."

Blossom and I both went, "Ooooh."

Bubbles smirked, "Yes, but I can hardly help it. Women are naturally_ jiggly_, so deal with it. However men are NOT, which means that you are starting to become rather out of shape."

"I am hardly out of shape," Boomer growled.

"Alright then, how many push-ups have you been able to do at the most?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom and I stopped, knowing exactly where this was going. Butch and Boomer would do this sort of thing all the time, so I knew what was about to happen. Honestly the whole situation had 'Butch and Buttercup' written all over it...

Boomer smirked, "Five-hundred, nonstop."

Bubbles took Bonnie, "Alright then, go ahead. And no super-speed."

Boomer made a face before dropping down and doing push-ups. He did it with ease for about one hundred-fifty, before beginning to tire out. He managed to make it to about three-hundred before collapsing, and breathing heavily.

"Ha!" Bubbles said. "Proof!"

Boomer slowly stood up, staggering a bit, "Alright...fair enough..."

Bubbles smirked at him, as he took Bonnie into his arms.

"But I am_ not_ jiggly," Boomer growled.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

We began to travel soon after being awoken, seeing as nobody was about to get any sleep. Ace followed behind us, acting almost exactly like a human frog. He crouched down frequently, picking up things or showing the children something. He was certainly not sane, but I did not have the heart to truly believe it. On the outside he was still the same old Ace I remembered, and in a strange way loved. Even after all the terrible things he had put me through, seeing him like this broke my heart. Something must have happened, something truly traumatic to cause him to be like this. But what?

"Buttercup," Butch said in a low tone as he came up to me. "That man is_ not_ right."

I glared at him, "He's doing us no harm!"

"Only moments ago he was trying to kill you!" Butch said angrily.

"Wow Butch, I did not realize you were so concerned on my well-being!" I said crossing my arms.

Butch turned red, "I'm not!"

"Of course," I nodded.

"Look," Butch said. "He tried to attack you, not knowing who you were! Why would he just subconsciously try to kill someone?"

He had a point there...

"I dunno Butch, he's not...himself," I said sadly. "He's doing us now harm anyhow. He's obviously gone through something terrible, and it caused him to..."

"Go loony?" Butch suggested.

I glared at him, "However you may put it, yes. Maybe if he stays around us a while, he'll sort things out with himself..."

"People don't just go crazy only to return sane," Butch said with a frown.

"Sure they do, they just need a little help is all," I said. "I knew a man once who was so depressed he tried to starve himself in jail, but after some conversations with me he stopped. And I shall have you know, Butch Jojo, that he is now the proud owner of a shoe store."

Butch rolled his eyes, "That's depression, not craziness."

"Everything alright dearies?" Ace asked popping up out of nowhere.

I nodded with a smile, "Of course, Ace!"

"I've found you something Buttercup," Ace said with a smile.

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

"Hold out your hand and shut your eyes," Ace said excitedly.

I did as told, only for something rather hard to land in my hand. I looked down at the object, to find that it was a rather ugly looking rock. Nothing special...just a rock.

"Do you like it?" Ace asked, almost like a toddler.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "It's probably the most...heartfelt gift I've ever been given, thank you."

Ace walked off laughing happily, before picking up Basher and playing with him. As crazy as he was, he was certainly good with kids.

However, even after all of this I couldn't quite grasp that this man was Ace. Only two years ago, Ace was walking around all high and mighty. He hated Butch, demanded for attention, and was an absolute git. But now he acted completely different, not to mention slightly '_out of place_'. And it...it...

...it broke my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just to make sure everyone is getting the same image of Ace...imagine him acting similar to Gollum (the good Gollum, in the second movie when he was arguing with himself), and looks like Rumplestiltskin from Once Upon a Time. :) Have a nice day!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Discovered

**Good lord, I am SOOOOO sorry for the late update! I was planning on getting better with this...and I only seem to be getting worse. . Anyway, I do have reasons... I mean I was sick, we traveled around, school, piano...all that jazz. I'm still really sorry though, and I'll try to get better. Plus it didn't help that I had actually written part of this chapter before, but it deleted and so I got really frustrated and didn't come back on here for a week. *sigh***

**Anyway, thank you my lovely little lemon drops and thank you for continuing to read even though I suck at updating. xD**

**Oh and to say I'm sorry, I'll try to make this one longer. ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

It broke my heart to see him like this, it really did.

Ace seemed the same from afar, if not even kinder than before. However if you looked closely you could see the distant look in his eyes, one that proved he was not entirely _there._ Plus there was also the fact that before he realized it was me, he had attempted to assassinate me.

He was currently behind Butch and I as we traveled on, playing with the kids. He would take them and toss them up into the air, catching them perfectly and doing them no harm whatsoever. I might have been slightly afraid he would not catch them, but they could catch themselves. If they were about to hit the ground, then they would naturally float from instinct. That hardly mattered, however...the point was Ace was acting too kind. The Ace I knew before was an arrogant, self-centered, selfish, _arse..._not a kind, sweet, insane, slightly scary man.

Ace came up to Butch and I with a wide smile on his face, "Do you still carry my gift, Buttercup? I really do hope you enjoy it!"

I smiled and held the rock out that he had given me, "Of course, I shan't ever toss out a gift from someone I care for."

Ace leaned in and kissed me on the cheek with a slightly 'girly giggle', before skipping back towards the kids.

"Well It's been decided," Butch said slowly. "The man's gone bonkers."

My eyes narrowed at him, "Shush!"

"Well he has!" Butch exclaimed. "Tell me that I am wrong."

I sighed, "I know he's slightly...off...but he is still my friend."

Butch sighed, "Whatever suits you. However if he tries yet again to attack anyone near us, I shall have to slay him."

"You will do no such thing!" I growled. "If he does so happen to come across that terrible path once more, then you shall merely hold him back from doing so. There will be no _slaying."  
><em>

Butch groaned, "I hardly know anything but slaying."

I looked at him, "Yes you do...I've seen it."

"That before, Buttercup," Butch said with a sad expression. "I'm not who you wish for me to be. Sorry."

I nodded, "I know that, but deep down I believe you are still the same Butch as before. I changed your ways once...I do believe I can do it again."

Butch smirked, "You can try."

"Hardly," I laughed. "_I shall win."_

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

Blossom had apparently noticed my tiresome self, and my moody demeanor. I tried to hide it, I really did, but she saw right through my act; she always did. Ever since we had begun to travel towards the closest town, she had been trying to stop complaining so much. She did comment every now and then about something, but all in all she was being rather kind.

"Brick," Blossom said with a frown. "Should we not be approaching the town rather soon?"

I swallowed, "Er...yes."

Blossom's eyes narrowed, "Do not lie to me...we are lost. I have had to nearly jump over that tree branch three times already..."

My mouth fell open, "Are you accusing me-!"

"Brick," Boomer interrupted. "Is this true? Are we lost?"

I raked my hand through my hair awkwardly, taking in a long shaky breath. When I let it out slowly I looked forwards through half-shut eyes, my eyebrows slowly knitting together.

"I do believe that my calculations on where the town was located exactly..." I shut my eyes and groaned. "Were slightly mistaken."

Blossom groaned, "Why didn't you inform us of this? Have you so little sense, or far too much pride?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I have not led anyone anywhere in quite some time. I'm out of practice...and apparently my weariness from not sleeping well the past couple of weeks is not helping anything either."

"Hardly thought of that..." Bubbles commented, shifting Bonnie to her other arm. "Well, if we keep heading straight I'm positive we shall reach a town eventually."

"And how do you believe this exactly?" I asked curiously.

"I'm terrible with directions...how do you think I managed to get around the few years I was alone?" Bubbles asked.

I shrugged, "I suppose we shall do it your way, since my way is obviously not working."

Blossom came up to me with a small smile, "Brick, do you need to rest a while? You look like a corpse..."

I turned to her, "I'm fine. Let us head on."

Blossom sighed, "Alright, as you wish."

"ONWARD!" Boomer yelled, earning a giggle from Bonnie and Bubbles.

We went forward, unlike the circles we had been traveling in before. I glanced over at my wife every once in a while, noticing how her breathing quickened far too rapidly for my liking. She would never admit it, because she did not wish to worry me...but she was growing far too weary for travel on foot. Of course, she was pregnant and near giving birth...in fact she could have gone into labor at any second.

I walked over to her, and picked her up bridal style...earning a screech and a wide eyes in reply, "What on earth are you doing, Brick?"

"You are hardly in any condition to be traveling so," I said simply. "I shall be carrying you for the rest of the journey, whether tis' to your liking or not."

Blossom rolled her eyes, but smiled at me and leaned up to kiss my cheek. I blushed slightly, which was embarrassing and made me blush further because of it. Honestly, I was married to her! Why was I blushing? I, the future king of the Southern lands (and perhaps the North, if God so willed it), was blushing because of a small kiss. I turned to Blossom and stared at her, earning a small giggle and another wide smile in reply.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of _that_ for?" I asked raising an eyebrow, and trying to contain the heat on my face.

Blossom leaned up once more and whispered into my ear, "Thank you."

I blushed again, much to my pride's dismay, "Oh...er...you're very welcome."

Blossom giggled again, "You are blushing like a young boy, Brick."

I rolled my eyes, before smiling at her, "Tis' because any man or boy who should spot you, shall grow weak at the knees from your radiant beauty."

Blossom blushed, "I'm hardly beautiful anymore...I do seem to resemble a hippopotamus."

I kissed her nose, "Think what you may, but you shall always be beautiful."

"And what if I should be old and gray?" Blossom asked with a frown. "What if my hair falls out until I'm left partially bald, and large warts should form on my face? What if every other man in the entire universe should find me extremely unattractive, and shudder even at the mention of my name?"

I chuckled, "Only fools should ever think that about you. Alas, however, many men are fools...and do think such things about other women and men who are 'unattractive' as you put it."

Blossom sighed, "Exactly."

"But," I said with a smile. "Even if such things should happen to you, or even worse, you shall always remain beautiful to me."

Blossom looked at me, "Tis' easy to say while I'm young and attractive, Brick."

I sighed, "Think of it this way..."

I shifted her weight in my arms, and smiled down at her.

"I promise that I shall always love you no matter what you look like," I said before grinning. "And now I shall be counting on you to think the same if I should ever be old, gray, and hideous."

Blossom laughed, "I promise I shall always love you."

I kissed her softly, "I shall hold you to that."

Blossom giggled, before Boomer yelled behind him.

"Oi!" Boomer yelled. "You two are falling rather far behind...I suggest you quicken your pace or Bubbles and I shall just have to leave you."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, Boomer."

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

That man, was absolutely, positively _bonkers._ There was no question about it...he was merely insane. One moment he was trying to kill us and hardly gave a second thought about it, then the next he was skipping around like a bloody fairy. Not to mention he gave Buttercup a ROCK. No joke, he gave her a _ROCK._ Who gives someone a rock as a gift? I'll tell ya who...

...a _loony._

Ace went up behind Buttercup, and began flipping her hair playfully, earning soft chuckles from Buttercup.

"Ace quit that," Buttercup laughed with a smile.

Ace stopped immediately, "As you wish my lady."

Then he turned back around and began to poke Merlin's hat, asking just how pointy it was.

"Absolutely _nutters..."_ I said with a frown towards him.

"At least he's obedient," Buttercup said with a smile.

"Who gives a rabid squirrel if he's obedient? The man is nuts Buttercup, _nuts_," I hissed at her angrily. "I hardly give a second that as to the fact that he may kill us in the night!"

Buttercup took my hand, "Try to get along with him will you?"

"I don't like him, Buttercup...I really don't," I said with a frown. "Tis' not as if I have something personal towards him...it's just I have a rather bad feeling around him."

Buttercup stiffened slightly, but it was gone in a moment.

What did that mean? Was I right about the bad feeling he made me get? Did she feel them too, but merely brushed them off?

_Did I have something personal towards him?_

"Buttercup, I knew him before correct?" I asked slowly, earning a nonchalant nod in response. "Did we get along?"

Buttercup sighed and turned to me, "No."

I stared at her as she turned away once more, as though nothing had happened.

"That's all? _No?_" I asked with a frown. "Buttercup why did we not get along? Was it me? Did I do something to him, or the other way around? Did he-"

"You hated him," Buttercup interrupted with a scowl on her face. "And he hated you."

"But why?" I asked.

"Because..." Buttercup closed her eyes with a sad sigh. "Because of me."

I frowned, "Details perhaps?"

She looked behind her to see where Ace was, and spotted him playing with the children a few feet behind...paying no mind to us. Buttercup turned back around, not facing me...as if I were invisible.

"When we met, you knew nothing of him," she began, thinking back. "And when you two did meet, you did not start off well."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well you see, he and I had known each other rather well a while before," she said. "However things did not exactly go very well with us, and we went our separate ways without any second thoughts. A year or so later, just after I had met you, he decided to show up. He used to belong to a group of men who did their best to do good, but he left them after I ran off...probably out of anger."

"So he was bad then?" I asked with a frown.

"Sort of," Buttercup said with a frown. "He did some rather awful things...which included attacking and poisoning you. You were not extremely fond of him after that, and he was of course not fond of you. It took me a while to discover why he hated you so, and soon realized that it was because...he loved me just as you did."

"You...you two were in love before we met weren't you?" I asked with a frown. "That is why you let him stay now, right?"

"Well yes, and no," Buttercup said. "When he and I met, we were inseparable. He taught me how to fight and protect myself, and I taught him how to cook proper food."

She giggled at the last part, obviously remembering good memories.

"However, just as I believed my life could not have been any better, he went and turned his back on me," Buttercup sighed. "And so...I left him, only to find you a year or so later."

"So you never exactly stopped loving him, but he did you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Tis' rather complicated," Buttercup said. "I got over loving him in such ways, and have never loved him that way since. However I do not believe he ever did stop loving more...or HAS never stopped loving me. He regretted his actions after I left; he told me so. When he returned to me, and attacked you, he was hoping to apologize and have me love him once more."

"But you didn't," I said.

She shook her head, "No, I didn't. He never did truly give up though...he always threatened me, and aimed to get me back. It was only near the end of all of our travels together, you and I, that I truly did realize how much he loved me. He saw the light soon before your death, and though you nor I were able to forgive him, he helped us anyhow. That is why I am letting him stay here...and that is why it breaks my heart to see him like this..."

I hugged her, "You do love him."

"Only as a friend," she admitted. "Nothing more."

I turned to Ace, before frowning, "I still have a bad feeling about him..."

I turned to her with a sigh, "...But for you I shall ignore it."

Buttercup smiled slightly, "Thank you."

"Hey lovebirds," Merlin called out. "I do believe the nearest town is in that direction...so my advice to you is to turn."

I rolled my eyes, "As you wish, old man."

We turned to the direction he pointed, going through the forest even further. Ace popped up every moment or so with a hello, and then went back to the kids...who did seem to be enjoying themselves.

I still could not believe I was a father...after all this time I had _kids._ Not only that, but THREE. I had two little men to play with, and teach to become good fighters...and a beautiful princess to cherish forever. If any of my children had the biggest impact on me, it was little Bella. Even after only knowing her for a few days, she had me wrapped around her little finger. My boys however...man I had big plans for them. Once they were adults, they would be the toughest, strongest, and best-looking boys in the kingdom.

All three of them would be perfect.

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

"That's it," Bubbles said with a very RARE frown. "We are absolutely, and completely lost. Perhaps we should as for directions?"

"Oh splendid idea Bubbles," I rolled my eyes. "And from whom shall you get these directions?"

"Simple," she said. "I'll just ask...oh."

I nodded, "There is nobody here...probable because they would get lost too."

"Well let's look for someone," Boomer suggested.

"Like them?" Brick asked, gesturing out.

We turned to where he pointed, and noticed some moving figures in the distance, "Indeed!"

"Come on!" Boomer said walking that direction.

We walked though the forest, towards the moving figures. From the distance they looked no more than a mere traveling family; a woman, a man, some children, an older looking man, and someone who seemed to be skipping around the area. As we grew closer I noticed that they were all brunettes, other than the older man of course. That probably proved my theory of them being related... The closer we got, however, the more troubled I became. I had a feeling I had seen them before...but I could not quite place my finger on where.

"Brick, do those people seem rather familiar to you?" I asked with a frown.

Brick frowned slightly, "I suppose they do...strange. Boomer, Bubbles...stop for a moment."

The blonds turned around slowly, "What ails you?"

"Those peasants...they seem rather familiar, at least from a distance...do they not?" Brick asked with a frown.

Boomer and Bubbles stared at the family for a moment, before Bubbles turned around, "I suppose they do, especially the older man. I've seen him before, I know it."

"Yes," Boomer agreed. "Perhaps we crossed paths once, and did not realize it."

"No...we've met before, not merely crossed paths," Brick said with a frown. "They are far too familiar-"

"They've spotted us," I interrupted, noticing the woman turn to us.

They were too far away, too small to see their faces. I could however see that the woman and the man next to her were watching us, and neither made any movement to greet us.

"They are just staring..." Bubbles said with a slight frown. "Usually commoners would greet us, seeing that our attire is more appealing. I mean I don't care, but..."

"We see your point," Brick said. "The people in the kingdoms have not been quite as friendly ever since that madman went on the loose, but they would still greet their superiors. Tis' rather odd that they are merely standing there...just watching."

The woman slowly turned away, threw over her hood, and continued on their journey. The man stared a moment longer, but then followed her...as did the others.

"Outrageous!" Brick scowled. "They just...ignored us!"

"Perhaps they did not see that we are royalty?" Bubbles suggested.

"Oh they did...we weren't THAT far away," Brick muttered. "After them."

"They have hardly done anything wrong, Brick," Boomer said with a frown.

"I know...they just seem suspicious," Brick said walking after them quickly.

I sighed in annoyance. I loved Brick, I really did, but sometimes he let his pride get in the way of his judgement. Even if he did find the commoners suspicious, he was only following them because they did not grovel at his feet or something. That is why I was there...to keep him in check.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

"...And so I told him to bug off, because honestly I doubt a monk knows anything about women..." Butch said, continuing his story about how he learned to braid hair.

I was honestly not paying him much attention, bless him. It was not as if the story was boring or something, it wasn't...it was actually rather humorous. I was not listening because for the past ten minutes, I felt a chill run down my spine. That chill had been growing stronger, and from it I knew that something was about to happen. I did not know what, but I knew it would happen...and when it did I would be ready.

"...So then he nicknamed me Yoda, and I nicknamed him Potato-Pealer because his hair resembled potato skins..." Butch continued, grinning the entire time.

I looked around me warily, feeling the chill grow stronger. The feeling I had did not exactly tell me something tragic or awful was about to happen, but whatever it was I knew I would not like it. It was something that I was fearing would happen, or something of the sort. I did not quite know exactly what, but whatever it was I would not like it. At. All.

"Are you even listening?"

I turned to Butch, "Huh?"

Butch sighed, "If I bore you, Buttercup, please say so."

"No your story, or at least the parts I heard, were rather entertaining..." I said with a small smile, before frowning. "I just...I feel as though something is about to happen. Not necessarily bad, just not something I shall particularly enjoy."

Butch frowned, "I don't feel it."

"Well I do, and I don't-"

I froze when I saw them.

I had eyes like a hawk, I always had...so I could almost see them perfectly. They were at least two-hundred yards away, and were all watching me.

There were five of them; two women, two men, and a baby. They were all of a high-ranked status (their apparel said so...what with their fancy dresses and armor), and one woman seemed pregnant. However none of this bothered me...what bothered me was that the men and women were _blond and ginger._

It was them...and they had spotted me.

I stared for a moment, hoping that perhaps they had not seen my face. My sisters were not known for their sight; Blossom's was normal, and Bubbles actually had slightly blurry vision. They were all watching me, as if I was about to make a move.

I turned around and threw my hood over my head, "Butch...whatever you do, do not show your face."

"What am I supposed to do? I do not have a cloak as you do," Butch said before frowning. "And why shan't I show my face anyhow?"

"Just do as I say!" I growled.

He grew wide-eyed, and nodded, "Alright...whatever."

"Just act as though you are no more than a humble peasant, traveling through the forest," I said quietly.

They were following us...I could tell. Plus I could hear their footsteps grow closer behind us, at a rather quickened pace. They were hurrying to get to us.

Butch turned to look, but I made him look ahead, "Don't stare. Pretend they aren't there, and let me talk if they should speak to us."

"Wait," Butch frowned. "I know them...I've seen them before..."

"Shush!" I growled. "Do as I say! Merlin, Ace, take the children down towards the river. I do believe it wise to have a little fun on our journey, don't you think?"

"Oh yes!" Ace said with a smile. "Shall you two be joining us?"

"Perhaps later," I said with a smile. "Off you go then!"

Merlin and Ace went down towards the river, the kids giggling the entire way.

The footsteps grew louder, and as they did the more frantic I became. I did not like hiding from them, but I did not quite wish to see them either. It had been so long...and I did not exactly know if they would be angry. What if they did get angry? I did kind of leave them, without warning...without anything. I left, merely chasing a fantasy...finding it in the process...but it did start off as a hope; it started off as a needed miracle.

What if they hated me for it?

I was afraid they would be angry, and so naturally...I decided to pretend I was not Buttercup.

"Oi, peasant!" I heard a male, slightly husky voice say behind us...not far away.

It was Brick's.

"Brick!" I heard Blossom scold softly. "Do not say such words, tis' rather rude."

"Excuse me?" I heard another male, though much clearer and cooler speak. Boomer. "Would you be so kind to inform us of where the nearest town is located?"

They had not recognized me...and they were asking for directions? That was new, and I could not help but chuckle. Brick had lost his sense of direction it seemed...

"What is so humorous?" Brick demanded, obviously ticked off. "Look peasant, I do not have time for your dawdling. My wife is pregnant, and could have our child any moment. Now where is the nearest town located? And while we are at it...why did you not greet us when you spotted our appearance?"

"Stay quiet," I muttered to Butch, almost to soft for even him to hear.

I turned around, my head facing the ground. I curtsied slightly, keeping the hood over my face carefully.

"My apologies good sir, I did not see that you were of higher-ranked status," I said clearly. "And as for the nearest town, that would have to be West...the direction we are _not_ headed. If I may be so kind as to suggest getting there as quickly as possible...seeing as your wife is in need of a good comfortable bed."

"Oh, a bed would be nice..." Blossom sighed.

"Boomer," Brick said slowly. "Take Blossom?"

I lifted my head slightly, barely spotting them. Brick was glaring at me...figures. He was not exactly dense, and apparently it would take a little more persuading for him to leave.

"Where is the rest of your group, they were there not moments ago," Brick pressed.

"Oh they have gone down by the lake, to soak their feet," I said. "Me and my fiance were about to go join them, when you kind folks came to us."

"Will you stop me if I were to go down and soak my feet also?" Brick asked.

I gestured towards the path where the river was, "By all means."

If I had said no, then he would have found something out. If I agreed, then perhaps his suspicion would lighten up.

"Brick, let the poor people be," Blossom scolded. "She just informed us where the town was, so let's go."

"No," Brick said with a scowl. "There is something extremely suspicious going on here...and I intend to find out what it is."

Blossom sighed, "_Brick-"_

"Name yourself girl," Brick ordered.

"Marie," I said simply. "And my fiance's name is James."

"Why does he not face us?" Brick asked, noticing that Butch was merely standing there facing the opposite direction. Idiot...why couldn't he have brought a cloak?

"He does not find the need to, seeing as he is blind," I said coolly. "...And deaf."

Brick frowned at me, "You are lying."

"Brick, stop accusing her!" Blossom growled. "I am beginning to grow rather tiresome from your behavior!"

"No, she's lying," Brick said. "Even if your names are as you say they are, you are lying about your fiance not facing us. If he is deaf he would not have been talking so fluently with you moments ago, and if he is blind he would not have been staring at us from the distance a few minutes back."

_Crap._

"He is right..." Boomer said slowly.

"Who are you?" Brick demanded of me.

I frowned, "I am of no importance to you, sir. Please leave me be."

"No," Brick growled. "I know you...we've met before. I've seen you, and your voice is...so familiar I can't describe it. I'm begging you, my sanity on the line here, who are you?"

I did not know what to say for that...

Brick grabbed my wrists tightly and pulled me forward, "Answer me!"

"Don't hurt her!"

I froze...

Butch you moron.

Butch had turned around, and went towards me. He grabbed my waist, and pulled me away from Brick. He stared at his brother, not exactly knowing who he was, with a frown on his face.

Everyone else was staring at him through wide eyes. Bubbles and Blossom's eyes bugged out, and their mouths were open. Boomer stood there, stiff as a board, while Brick's face paled and he began to shake.

"Are you alright?" Butch asked me.

"You MORON!" I yelled, hitting his chest.

Butch flinched and started to run from me as I chased him, my hood falling from my head in the process. I glared at him and kept hitting, screaming 'moron' and 'stupid' over and over again. Butch picked me up and flung me over his shoulder in annoyance, waiting for me to calm down. I stopped hitting him, but glared at the back of his head.

"Done?" Butch asked through half-lidded eyes.

"For now," I growled.

He put me down, and I glared at him. I punched his arm one last time, though it wasn't much of an effort. My powers never really did return, as I said before.

I turned to the others and shrugged, "So much for my plan, eh Brick?"

Everyone was staring at me, as though I was a zombie.

"Bubby..." the little blond baby in Bubbles' arms said.


	12. Chapter 12: The Smoke

**My lord, I suck... I am SO sorry for not updating! You are all so patient, and I thank you for it! I guess I should quit talking now, right? xD**

**Thank you for your patience my lovely little lemon drops! *gives cookies***

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I could not, for the life of me, figure out why the people were staring at us with such blank expressions. It was as if they had seen a ghost, and did not truly believe we were standing there before them. However, I felt myself stare at them with similar expressions on my own face. I knew I had seen them before, but I could not exactly figure out who they were or where I had met them. Their faces, their eyes, their hair colors, everything about them was just_ so familiar!_ It was driving me mad trying to figure out who they were, or why they were here. Had I known them a few years back? Were we allies, or enemies? Were we good friends, or were we merely acquaintances? All of these questions flew around in my head as I stared, waiting for one of them to make a move.

The thing was, Buttercup seemed to know who they were. She had referred to one as a _'Brick'_ right? Maybe she could tell me who they were, or why they were staring at us so blankly.

"You know," Buttercup said slowly. "I do remember being greeted rather well in the past by such gentlemen as you, Brick. Being greeted with such wide eyes is a first for me, tis' more like Bubbles for people to gawk at her so bluntly. Oh and do shut your mouth Boomer, alas should you catch a fly."

The blond one, Boomer, shut his mouth quickly. Everyone continued to stare, before the blond woman squealed loudly and ran at us. She threw her arms around Buttercup, crying hysterically on her shoulder. Buttercup made a face from her dress being soaked, but hugged the woman back nonetheless. The woman let go only to run towards me, enveloping me in a tight hug. Usually I would throw off a woman for doing such an impulsive and reckless thing, but the girl seemed so fragile...as if I were dying and she was hugging me for the last time. She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes, smiling up with a baffled expression.

"Butch..." she whispered through a slightly strained voice, obviously from crying. "Is it truly you?"

I frowned, "How do you have knowledge of my name woman?"

She pulled away with a slight frown, "Pardon?"

"Bubbles," Buttercup said slowly. "He does not...remember you."

Wow. Whoever named their kid Bubbles was an idiot...

Bubbles turned to Buttercup with a shocked expression, "B-but...why?"

Buttercup sighed, "Someone set this up. Butch was wiped of nearly all his memories, only to become a secretly trained assassin. He was sent to kill all of us, but somehow he managed to contain his inner-angst."

Buttercup smirked at me, and I glared at her, "Shut up."

"So you do not remember anything of us?" the red haired woman asked slowly.

I shook my head, "You seem familiar...it has been driving me mad."

"So you remember a little?" she questioned.

"He remembers bits and pieces, but the man behind all of this turned those memories into ones of hatred," Buttercup said with a scowl on her face. "He tried to turn Butch against all of us..."

I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly, knowing that I really could not do much more to help. Even if I want to understand her pain, I could not. All the memories, both good and bad, had been taken from me. I could not tell if I was a different person before, perhaps kinder and more understanding. I could not know of the memories that I had before, even if someone told me about them. If someone were to tell me all of my good memories, they would merely be stories...only fictional pictures in my head.

Buttercup looked at me and gave a sympathetic smile, knowing that I could only try to comfort her. She placed her hand over my own and laughed sadly, "It's alright, tis' hardly your fault."

"So how long has it been since you two have reconnected?" Brick asked curiously.

"Yeah!" the red haired woman said angrily, poking her finger at Buttercup. "If you mean to tell me that you have merely been fooling around, not caring how badly we've all missed you, then you shall soon face my wrath!"

Buttercup pulled the woman into a hug and laughed, "I've missed you two Blossom."

Blossom stood there for a a moment, "Um...tis' rather difficult for me to hug you..."

"Why?" Buttercup asked, before looking down. "Oh...sorry."

Blossom smiled, "It's alright, this shall soon be out of the way. Then I shall make Brick hold the thing around for weeks..."

Brick rolled his eyes, "You are an infuriating woman..."

Buttercup glanced over at Bubbles, smiling at the baby now in her arms, "And who is this little damsel?"

Bubbles smiled, "This is Bonnie...say hello Bonnie!"

The baby merely waved before giggling wildly in her mother's shoulder.

"She inherited that from you, I see," Buttercup smirked. "The giggles live on!"

"What about you?" the blond boy asked. "How are your triplets?"

Buttercup smiled, "All fine and well I am proud to say!"

"Where are they?" Brick asked.

"Down by the river," I said simply.

"So...you remember your kids?" Blossom asked me.

"Well no, but I can certainly see the resemblance..." I smiled.

"Well then, shall we be off to see them?" the blond boy asked. "I've missed them terribly, the little buggars..."

"Certainly," Buttercup said, starting off towards the river.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

I could not believe it...I just could not believe it. There he was, in all his fame and glory...perfectly alive and well. After two years of believing him dead, there he stood. I could not help but feel happy, though it was rather unsettling to see that he did not remember any of us.

I mean, how should one feel? My brother had almost literally resurrected from the dead, and yet somehow I felt that he was not truly her. What good is it for a body to be alive, when it has no memories? Was I happy Butch was alive? Of course I was! It was just that...I felt sad, sad that he did not remember all of the good times we'd shared together as a family. Our life as Southern princes was not always about responsibility and destruction...sometimes it was very enjoyable.

All those times we'd spent together, all of the fun we'd had, all of the times he got Boomer and I into trouble...he did not remember any of them. Even if I was to tell him, it would not be the same. He would not understand the love and humor in the same way again...and it was sad.

"Brick!" Blossom exclaimed as we walked down the hill towards the river. "There they are!"

I looked out towards the water, and indeed that was where they all stood. There were three children, and two men splashing water at one another.

"Who are the older men?" I questioned to myself, squinting my eyes to see who they were.

"I do believe...is that Merlin?" Bubbles asked with a wide smile, before giggling. "Oh joy! It is Merlin! MERLIN! OI! HI!"

Merlin looked up and smiled, "And who could possibly be so kind as to visit an old hermit like me?"

"You are not a hermit," Bubbles laughed, running up and hugging him. "Oh Merlin, it's been ages!"

"Why my dear Bubbles, tis' only been a couple of weeks!" Merlin laughed with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know, but it has seemed oh so very much longer..." Bubbles sighed. "I could've used you when Bonnie was upset the other night...you could have shown her those animated pictures that you conjure in the air! Those are always so magnificent!"

"How long have you been here with Buttercup?" I asked curiously.

"Depends," Merlin said. "Do you mean in general, or just the past few days?"

I frowned, "What would you mean by 'in general' sir?"

"Well we have crossed paths many times over the past couple of years," Merlin said simply.

"And you did not inform us?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I made him promise not to," Buttercup said with a frown. "I was still looking for Butch, and did not need you to stop me."

"We were worried about you!" I exclaimed angrily. "You could have been dead for all we knew, especially with that maniac on the loose!"

"I've never seen that maniac you speak of," Buttercup said with her nose in the air. "Nor do I intend to. The point is I was right, I've found Butch, and now I am going in search for that man who hurt my fiance."

"She's right," Blossom said. "Even if we were worried, she was right all along. Butch was alive, even if we could not see that."

I sighed, "If anything else surprising happens today, I may have a heart attack."

"Oh don't do that," Blossom smiled humorously. "Heaven forbid."

I glared at her, but said nothing as I sat down on a rock.

"So who is that other fellow that I spotted a moment ago?" I asked. "Is he also traveling with you?"

"Oh well, that happens to be-"

"HELLO GOOD SIR!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a loud voice boomed behind me, in a FAR too sweet tone for my liking. I spun around angrily only to become face to face with the biggest surprise of the day (how ironic, don't you think?).

"A-Ace?" I stuttered out.

"Hello Brick!" Ace said with a smile, before hopping off over to Buttercup. "Is he being kind to you malady?"

"Yes Ace, don't fret," Buttercup sighed. "He's fine..."

Ace nodded before kissing her cheek and hopping off with a giggle, towards the river once more only to fall into it and become far more soaked than before.

I turned towards Buttercup, as did everyone else. Surely she knew, didn't she?

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

"Why do you all look upon me so?" Buttercup asked with a frown. "I know he is a little dirty, but I'm sure I can find a shower for him somewhere."

"Buttercup," Brick said standing up. "How long has Ace been here?"

"A few days, why?" Buttercup asked.

Everyone looked at each other, before sitting down on the rocks.

"Sit down," Brick told us, and we did so.

"What?" I asked.

"Buttercup...there is something you should know about Ace," Brick said slowly. "You shan't like it, but tis' the truth."

"Alright, go on," Buttercup said.

"Buttercup..." Brick began, before taking a deep breath. "Ace is-"

"BRICK!" Blossom screamed, pointing towards the other side of the hill.

We all looked over and saw smoke billowing up at inhumanly fast speeds, racing towards us ready to consume. It was not normal smoke, however. It was a deep dark purple color, and at the edges there were little sparkles that surrounded it as it raced downhill. One could only assume it was some sort of gas... I did the only thing I could think of at that moment; I ran over towards the children along with Buttercup. I took Bella since she was the furthest, while Buttercup took Basher and Breaker.

"Run!" Brick yelled. "Boomer, come help! Perhaps we can attempt to stop the smoke!"

Boomer nodded and stayed with Brick, as the rest of us ran behind rather large cliff.

I could not help but feel a slight pain in my stomach as I heard the cries Boomer and Brick let out as the smoke approached them. There was no doubt it had been directed at us, so the person who did it was keen on making the gas actually poisonous to us. I'd only ever seen such smoke before, and it was when _he_ had come. The man who did this to me...he appeared in purple smoke exact to this. He'd also used it against some men who had taken back an agreement having to do with gold and silver. They took his silver and gold, not giving him what they'd promise him in return, and he became angry. So angry in fact that he killed them with the purple smoke. It had surrounded them for no more than five seconds before they fell to the ground, stone-dead.

I looked at Bubbles quickly and handed her Bella, "Here."

"Wait, where are you running off to?" Bubbles asked with wide eyes.

I looked her in the eyes, "Where do you think?"

She stared at me with big blue eyes, full of love and fear towards me. She had already seen me die once, I hardly thought she could bear it again. Bubbles took Bella and nodded.

"Go save them..." Bubbles whispered, kissing my cheek. "You were always the strongest physically, now go and save them!"

I nodded and sped off towards my...brothers...

That had a nice ring to it, 'brothers'. It was comforting...perhaps because I now knew I had a family. A family that was not so evil and full of hatred as _he_ had said...

I approached the purple smoke, and immediately felt my eyes burn and my throat constrict. I covered my mouth as I tried to see through the smoke, hoping to find my brothers. The idiots! You can't stop smoke!

_Well how do you know that? Perhaps you can, have YOU tried it recently?_

Well no, but smoke is smoke! It goes and does whatever it pleases! One could only assume tis' impossible to stop!

_You make it seem as though tis' a living thing, dimwit. _

Shut up.

_Just look for your brothers! You are already feeling weak from the smoke's power, so one can only assume that your brothers are in far worse condition, seeing as they were in here first._

Right.

I coughed hard, trying to find my brothers. If only they called out for help, it would be much easier to find them. Who could call out though, when your throat is choked up so much tis' almost impossible to breath. I had to find them...I just had to. I could not put my finger on it, but my instincts told me to find them no matter what happened to myself. If I was badly injured, then I would still search for them because...

...They would do the same.

I fell to my knees, coughing hard. My eyes were letting out a rainfall of tears due to the smoke, while dirt and grime soon covered my body. This smoke, was more like a volcanic gas...full of ash and poisonous gas. My head was spinning, and I could not see nor breath. My breaths came out in gasps and wheezes, while my body felt as though it were on fire. I slowly laid my head down, seeing as it was the end. How sad...to die from a large purple cloud... I soon felt my eyes close completely, letting out the last few tears I would ever shed (even if they were ones from smoke). I let out one last breath, and my hand hit the ground beside me.

And I died.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

"They've been in there far too long," I muttered angrily. "We should go help them-"

"No!" Blossom said grabbing my arm. "What good would it do for us to die in search of them? We must wait until the smoke clears, then we shall hope for the best."

"Blossom, what if they are dead by the time we reach them?" I cried out angrily. "I am NOT losing Butch again!"

"They went in there to save our lives, and we shall respect that," Blossom said angrily. "Do you honestly believe I _want_ to not go in there right now and save Brick? I would, but I can't! What good would it do?"

I groaned and sat down, my eyes welling with tears, "I can not believe we are being defeated by a giant purple cloud..."

My kids came up to me, obviously worried.

"Mother," Breaker said slowly. "Is Daddy okay?"

I looked at him with a smile, "I'm sure Daddy is fine, he's always been one to worry people and then show up fine."

"That is an awful lot of smoke Mommy," Basher said looking up at the cloud with worry. "What if it ate Daddy?"

"Smoke does not eat people," I said simply.

"Mother..." Bella said slowly, her head facing her feet. "Something is wrong..."

I frowned, "What do you-"

Then I felt it.

That feeling I'd get when someone I loved died...the _pang_. Just like that, with a snap of a finger, it would come and go. I froze, before letting tears fall from my face.

"No..." I whispered, before heading towards the smoke.

Blossom and Bubbles had to stop me, and hold me back from the poison.

"NO!" I screamed, tears running down my face. "BUTCH!"

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

_"Butch come back!"_

_I ran from the castle, laughing and smiling the entire way. Boomer and Brick were chasing after me, trying to stop me from my plot. _

_"Butch, father shall be furious!" Brick scolded as he and Boomer caught up with me. "What do you plan to accomplish anyway?"_

_"Haven't you ever wished to travel the world?" I asked. "See what's out there besides the four nations?"_

_"Perhaps when I am older, but not now!" Brick said crossing his arms. "Now come on, before father finds out!"_

_I grinned and stood up to face him, eye to eye, "You're a ninny."_

_Brick's eyes widened and he glared at me, "I am no such thing!"_

_"You are!" I exclaimed with a grin. "You shan't ever do anything daring, because heaven forbid father find out that you are not perfect."_

_Brick stuck his nose high in the air and groaned, "I am not a ninny, I merely don't wish to become as insolent as you."_

_"You are a ninny," I said. "You are as ninny as Boomer."_

_"Hey!" Boomer exclaimed. "What have I done wrong?"_

_"Shut up Boomer," Brick and I said in unison. _

_"I tell you what," I said with a smirk. "You spend one night out in the wilderness, without father knowing of it, and I shall take the title 'ninny' from you."_

_Brick muttered something under his breath before answering, "Fine. One night, that is all."_

_"Yeah," I said. "Besides, what could possible happen?"_

_Well all huddled together, shaking in fear and cold. It was nighttime in the forest outside of the Southern castle, and it was pouring rain. _

_"B-Brick," Boomer whispered in fear. "I think I s-saw something m-move!"_

_"There is nothing to be afraid of...the only things out here are squirrels," Brick said with a strong voice._

_"Yeah..." I muttered, my hands clenched onto Brick's sweater. "Rabid Squirrels..."_

_Boomer cried out and buried his face into Brick's chest in fear, shaking madly. Poor boy...the only reason we made him come was so not to tell father..._

_"Shut up Butch," Brick hissed at me, before trying to comfort Boomer. "Don't worry, he was only teasing. There aren't any rabid squirrels out here at this time of year, they are all hibernating."_

_Boomer looked up with wide blue eyes, "Are you s-sure?"_

_"Positive," Brick said with a small smile, before glaring at me. "He's going to have nightmares for a week thanks to you."_

_"How is this my fault?" I asked angrily, before lightning flashed in the sky, causing us all to jump._

_"He is only ten!" Brick hissed._

_"So are you, FATHER," I growled at him._

_Brick glared at me, "Just shut up."_

_"B-Brick..." Boomer cried. "Something...something is t-touching me!"_

_Brick looked over and rolled his eyes, "Tis' a squirrel."_

_Boomer looked over at it and smile, "Oh well that's okay then I suppose."_

_"Hey Brick," I said slowly. "Rabid squirrels ARE just another type of squirrel correct?"_

_"No duh, Butch," Brick rolled his eyes._

_"Well if that squirrel is not hibernating..." I said slowly before my eyes widened. "Then why would r-rabid squirrels?"_

_Brick froze, before all three of us looked up in the trees. Up above us, there were hundreds of red, beady little eyes watching us, waiting to strike. _

_"Brick," I whispered. "Rabid...squirrels..."_

_"I know," Brick said. _

_"B-Brick..." Boomer whimpered in fright, cowering behind his brother._

_"I have a plan," Brick said. "On the count of three, do as I say...alright?"_

_"Alright," we whispered._

_"One..." Brick started, watching the eyes carefully. "Two..."_

_The squirrels did not move, waiting for us to try something._

_"Three," Brick said before standing up at lightning speed, pulling Boomer and I up with him. "RUN!"_

_We all did so, running as fast as we could out of the forest._

_"Good plan there Brick, Boomer could have done that!" I exclaimed as we ran._

_"Well it's working, is it not?" Brick said simply._

_I rolled my eyes, and we ran as the squirrels chased us. We were growing closer and closer to the end of the forest, when I tripped._

_"Butch!" Boomer cried out as he and Brick stopped to help me._

_"Ow!" I hissed. "I think I sprained my ankle! You two head on without me, and go fetch help!"_

_Brick growled, "The squirrels would have gotten to you by then!"  
><em>

_I looked up at Brick, "Then so be it."_

_Boomer started to cry silently, watching me with wide, blue eyes. Brick scowled, and his fists clenched._

_"No. Man. Left. Behind," Brick growled through clenched teeth. "Get up you buffoon!"_

_Brick and Boomer hoisted me up, my arms wrapping around their shoulders for support. They ran, dragging me along with them, towards the castle and away from the squirrels. We continued running until we reached the castle doors, hoping for some assistance at the point. As the doors opened before us, we were met by the very unhappy face of our father._

_He raised an eyebrow at us as we stared at him in fear, knowing that he would probably use a cane on us for being so foolish._

_"I demand to know where you boys have been," our father said furiously. "On a night like this no less!"_

_I looked down, ashamed at my actions. If it weren't for my pride, we would not have been in this position. I was about to confess my fault, when Brick spoke up._

_"Twas me, sir," Brick said strongly. _

_Our father looked at Brick in disbelief, "If you are trying to be a hero, boy, then don't. I demand to know who's fault this is right now!"_

_"I have told you," Brick said simply, not backing down. _

_"Then pray tell," Our father said through narrowed eyes at Brick. "What on earth would you have been doing out on a night like this?"_

_"I left earlier today, before the rain, to see if I could capture a rabid squirrel," Brick said simply. "I was hoping to catch it for Merlin, seeing as he loves examining things and learning more of them. Boomer and Butch came to fetch me before nightfall, but I refused to go unless I caught a squirrel. I managed to spot one, but there were more...and they soon chased after us in an angry mob. Butch tripped and sprained his ankle, and Boomer has had his yearly fright..."_

_"So you mean to tell me that you, Brick, the eldest and most responsible son of mine," our father said sternly. "Went out recklessly, only to have one of his brothers injured, and the other scared out of his right mind?"_

_"Yes sir," Brick said strongly. "I regret my actions, and I shall accept any punishment you wish to place upon me."_

_"Very good," our father said crossing his arms. "Take Butch up to his room for his foot to be treated, and then you go straight into your own room. I shall then decide what punishment I shall decide is right for you."_

_He nodded, and then helped me to my room without saying a word. Boomer and Brick helped me into my bed, and Boomer went to fetch me some help. Brick went to leave towards his room, but I stopped him._

_"Why did you do that?" I asked with wide eyes. "Twas hardly your fault! I'm the one who started all of this, and yet you take the blame! Why?"_

_Brick looked at me and smiled, "I'm your brother...brothers look out for each other."_

_He gave me a small hug, something that he hardly ever did, and then left without another word. I never thought of my brother as a ninny since that day, and always looked up to him for being so brave. Even when my father had punished him for my wrongdoing, he never told him the truth about the situation. Someone who had the guts to stand up to their father even when he held a cane in his hands, only because he loved his brother, is someone to look up to. I admired him for it, and aimed to be as strong as him ever since. He was always there to pick me up when I fell...both of my brothers were._

_Brick was the brother who would fix the problem, and take things into his own hands before I let them get far too messy. Boomer was the brother that could give good advice, and was always a good person to depend on for anything. In fact, Boomer was the only one of my brothers who had ever seen my cry in our childhood, and yet he never used that against me for his own benefit. Both of my brothers were there for me...no matter what happened, and no matter what any of us had done. We were always there for one another...always, and forever. That is why I could never let one of them die...not ever. _

_...Not **Ever.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open in the dark purple smoke, before my heart even began to beat. My heart began to beat against my chest, slowly at first, then more rapidly. With each beat I felt, the stronger I became. My fists clenched at the though of my brothers dying, and soon I became so angry that it could be used to my advantage.<p>

What was that I had thought of? Was it a message? Was it merely something I had conjured up with my mind while I died? I _had_ died, hadn't I?

_Yes...I had died.  
><em>

The strong feelings I'd felt towards my brothers and their deaths caused me to revive, knowing that if I didn't save them...no one would. The tale I'd seen was a memory...one that had not completely become lost. It was the only memory I had of them, the only real one.

I shot up from the ground, suddenly able to breath and see in the smoke. I saw a figure ahead, and charged towards it. I leaned down and picked up my read haired brother, seeing that he was only halfway conscious.

"B-Butch..." Brick choked, covering his mouth as poison filled his lungs. "W-where's...Boomer...?"

"Shush," I said sternly. "If you breath much more of this air, you'll die on me. Now shut up and let me find Boomer."

I ran around in the smoke, looking for my little brother. I spotted him a ways away, definitely unconscious. I ran over to him, and picked him up with my other arm, shifting Brick to my left one. Boomer seemed in much poorer condition that Brick, probably close to death. I charged out of the smoke, determined to not let my brothers die. As I emerged from the smoke, I saw Buttercup. At that moment my brothers did not matter as much as her, because at that moment I had seen tears cover her face.

She was staring at me, being held back by her sisters. She had tried to come to save us...she probably felt me die, and did not feel it when I came back.

"Butch..." she whispered, her voice scratchy.

"Boomer!" Bubbles screeched at her husband's condition.

"Brick!" Blossom yelled, seeing Brick in such a state.

"Come on, we have to get away from here," I said. "The smoke is dying out, but even here it is still toxic. Come on."

And I took off flying, followed by the others. Bubbles carried Merlin on her back, and Blossom in her arms, seeing as she could not fly. Buttercup had Ace on her back, Bonnie in her arms, and our children carrying her since she could not fly either; Breaker and Basher escorting Bella carefully. I chose a cave, a few miles from the smoke...completely empty.

I laid Boomer and Brick down carefully, and their wives ran to them quickly. Brick was coughing up lungs, and Boomer was still unconscious.

"Should we fetch them some water?" Buttercup said to me.

I nodded, "Good idea."

We ran towards the river with a bucket and a spoon. I leaned down and filled the bucket with water, Buttercup standing behind me as I did so.

"I do not see why we both had to come," I said simply. "Tis' not a hard thing to do, fetching water I mean."

I stood up and turned around, only to have Buttercup pull me into a kiss. I stood there for a moment, before wrapping my arms around her tightly. Her fingers tangled in my hair tightly, pulling me towards her tightly. I brought my hands to her face, only to find it wet; she was crying. She pulled away and hugged me tightly, as if she would never see me again.

"You...died..." she whispered.

I nodded kissing the top of her head, "I died, but after I died I remembered something...a memory from my childhood. It was of me and my brothers..."

She looked at me, "And you came back, just after that? How?"

"In my memory, Brick had saved me from punishment," I said. "And ever since then I had always admired him for his bravery, and how he helped Boomer and I. The least I could do was not die I suppose..."

Buttercup smiled, "Well, as long as your here."

"Come...let's get some water," I said filling up the bucket once more.

We returned to find Boomer conscious. He was hacking up lungs, but at least he was conscious. We gave them the water, and were relieved when Blossom said that they would be fine.

"Our immune system is strong," Brick said. "We'll be fine by tomorrow."

Blossom kissed Brick, lying down next to him, relieved that he was alive. Bubbles did the same with Boomer, only they had Bonnie in their arms.

"Daddy?" Bella said as she walked up to me.

I got down on my knees, "Yes?"

She stared forward with tear-filled eyes, holding her book tightly to her chest, "Are you okay now?"

I pulled her into a hug, and kissed her forehead, "Yes, I'm alright now. I'm sorry for worrying you so..."

She hugged me back, "Tis' alright Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too," I said with a smile, holding her in my arms.

Basher and Breaker walked up and gave me a hug too, "You aren't hurt Father?"

"No," I said with a smile. "I'm tough, I don't get 'hurt' as you put it."

They smiled wide, "We knew you could do it Father!"

Buttercup walked up smirking, "Run along you three, before your father's head grows too large..."

I glared at her, but the kids ran off laughing.

"They are too smart for toddlers," I said slowly. "I don't like it."

"Well too bad," Buttercup said kissing my cheek.

"Sir?"

I turned around and stood up to face Ace, who was watching me carefully, "Yes?"

"Are you well?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," I said slowly, before frowning. "Since when have you been so keen on my health?"

"Buttercup loves you," he said with a smile. "I'd hate to see her in the condition she was in when you'd died the first time."

I turned to Buttercup, "You were in a 'condition'?"

Buttercup looked away, "I was upset, that is all."

"Well," Ace said slowly. "As long as sir Butch is alright, then everything is fine."

"Sir Butch..." I said slowly before smirking. "I could get used to that."

* * *

><p><strong>My lord that took forever...I hope the wait was worth it! :) Thank you my lovely little lemon drops, and please review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Boys, loons, and pickles?

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You are all so nice to me, even though I suck at updating... Though not ONE of the reviews said anything about my little ten-year old rowdyruff boys... Just kidding! ^_^ Anyway, i would go and respond to all of y'alls reviews, but then I probably wouldn't update as fast. So, here is the story chapter! **

**It's kind of funny too, how I think british/old-timey people might have sounded. I'm definitely not Shakespeare, so I'm positive they have WAY better grammar and cooler words than in this story...but if it was like Shakespeare nobody would read it. xD It's also funny how the other day, my family and I were watching Dr. Who (the newer ones) and it said 'five tics later', and my brother asked "what's a tic?" and my mom said, "I don't know." So I just rolled my eyes and said, "A tic is a second...just like how a 'loo' is a bathroom, a 'chip' is a french fry, and a 'biscuit' is a cookie. Duh." xD  
><strong>

**And just for the record, I don't intentionally make it a habit to kill Butch so often. It only just dawned on me how much I DO kill him off...O.O It just kind of works out that way, so...it's not like I hate him or something. Haha! *awkward silence***

**BUTCH: Quit killing me off woman.**

**ME: Sorry...^_^**

**Thank you my lovely little lemon drops! ICE CREAM FOR EVERYONE! *confetti falls from the sky***

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

Blossom seemed to waiting on me, hand and foot since the smoke had appeared. I had reassured her that I was fine billions of times. but she hardly seemed to listen and instead made sure I had no cuts nor bruises. Honestly, I was royalty. My metabolism and overall bodily functions were much higher than that of a normal being, so a little poison cloud would soon be a memory to be forgotten.

"Brick, you should hardly be walking-"

"I'm fine," I said in irritation.

"Only moments ago you were panting heavily on the ground!" Blossom protested, holding onto my arm tightly to keep me from going anywhere.

"Yes, and that was moments ago," I said nonchalantly. "Look at me! I'm fine!"

Blossom frowned, "But-"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped without thinking.

Blossom stared at me for a long moment, before letting go of my arm and walking away. I suddenly felt rather foolish for what I had said.

"Nice going there Bricky," Butch said slowly, earning a glare from me.

Even if he hardly remembered any of us, he was still the same old Butch. He was still the same old insufferable, annoying, hotheaded, perv as before...and yet that was what I loved about him. He was my brother, and even if he was horrid at times, I still loved him.

"Well go after her you fool!" Butch said with a frown, nudging me with his foot.

I rolled my eyes, "I was about to when you spoke up."

I walked down the cave where Blossom was hiding herself, searching for her in the dark. I lit a flame in my hand so that I was able to see, and spotted her not too far away. She turned her head towards me blankly, before turning away as if to ignore me. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder hesitantly.

"Blossom, I apologize for acting so rude," I said slowly. "Will you find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me?"

She turned to me with a sad smile, "Only if you forgive me."

"For what?" I asked with a frown.

"For mothering you so, even though you hardly needed it," she said slowly.

I leaned down at kissed her cheek, "I shan't forgive you, because you should hardly be sorry. You were just worried, and I'm ashamed for snapping at you for it."

She looked at me, "But-"

"No buts," I said with a smile. "Forgive me?"

She smiled slowly, "Alright, I forgive you."

I scooped her up in my arms, earning a shriek in return.

"Brick! What are you-?"

"You are with child, I hardly think you should be walking so," I said with a smirk.

"Now you are mothering me," she smiled.

"Indeed I am," I said with a smile before looking at her stomach. "Now hurry up and have our baby, so neither of us have to go through this any longer!"

Blossom laughed, "If only I could Brick, if only I could."

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

"So, how is father?" I asked Bubbles as I bounced Bonnie on my knees, earning many many giggles in response.

"Oh he is very well," Bubbles said, brushing Bella's hair while Bella read her book. "As is Mojo."

"Oh, we are calling him Mojo now are we?" I smirked.

"Well tis' better than Butch calling our father 'pops'," Bubbles laughed.

"What about pops?" Butch asked sitting down next to me. "Are there any nearby?"

Bubbles and looked at each other, before bursting out into laughter. Bella smiled as she read her book, before pausing to speak.

"Not those pops, father," Bella giggled.

"What other pops are there?" Butch asked, before thinking about candy further.

"Never you mind," I said with a smile.

"Oh Bella, your hair is so soft! It's just like your mother's!" Bubbles complimented my daughter as she brushed her hair. "Of course yours is curly, but still."

"Thank you," Bella said. "I'm positive your hair is soft too."

Bubbles smiled, "Mine feels like baby hair, and might as well look like it too."

"What does it look like?" Bella asked curiously.

Bubbles thought for a moment, "Well it's rather curly like yours, soft like a baby's, and...it's a different color than yours."

"Is it darker or lighter than black?" Bonnie asked.

"Lighter," Bubbles said before giggling. "Much MUCH lighter..."

Bella smiled, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Bubbles said with a smile.

"OI!" Butch's loud voice caused everyone nearby, including me, to jump five feet in the air. "YOU TWO GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!"

I looked where Butch was looking, and saw Basher and Breaker wrestling about a hundred feet in the air.

"Those boys, I swear they will be the death of me," I muttered.

Basher hit Breaker square in the face, and Breaker plummeted to the ground only to be caught by Butch.

Breaker started to cry in pain from being hit so hard, while Basher came down to see if he was alright.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO-"

I cleared my throat loudly, before muttering, "Language Butch...we don't want them turning out like you do we?"

Butch glared at me, before turning back to our sons, "What went through your little toddler brains that made you think wrestling that high in the air was a good idea?"

"Or to wrestle at all," I added.

Breaker was still crying, holding his nose tightly. Butch glared at Basher, causing him to shake a little.

"Besides, why would you hit your own brother in the face?" Butch asked angrily. "That was hardly needed, and now he's hurt!"

"I-I'm sorry," Basher said softly, obviously upset. "I didn't mean to hit him so hard..."

Butch sighed, still frowning, "Apologize to him, not me."

Basher went up to Breaker, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Breaker shook his head, "N-no! It hurts!"

Butch turned Breaker around to face him, and gently pried his hands from his nose, "It's alright, let me see it. I won't touch it, I promise."

Breaker showed him his nose, tears still running down his face. His nose was slowly beginning to bruise, but by the looks of it that was all that was wrong.

"Well," Butch sighed reaching in his pocket. "It looks pretty awful, and I'm thinking it's of no use anymore."

I stared at Butch in confusion; there was nothing wrong with it! That could only mean one thing...Butch was being mean.

Butch pulled out a knife, "I guess I'm just going to have to cut it off-"

"NO!" Breaker cried out, holding his nose and hiding behind his brother.

Butch laughed while I smacked him in the back of the head, "Butch!"

Breaker slowly frowned, "You...were joking?"

"Of course I was, I would never cut off your nose," Butch said with a smile. "I bet it doesn't hurt much anymore, does it?"

"No...but how?" Breaker asked with a frown.

"I scared the pain out of you," Butch said simply. "If you get scared, it'll distract you from the pain so much that it goes away. It's a proven scientific fact."

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, and sweetness.

Butch held his arms out, "Come here boys."

Both boys ran into his arms with a smile, even Breaker who was terrified just moments before.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Men..."

"You said it," I agreed.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

"Oi!" I called out to Butch, who paused in his actions.

He was going outside to gather firewood, so that we might spend the night in the cave.

"Shall I lend you a hand, brother?" I asked.

"Shan't see why you should not," Butch smiled.

I turned around quickly, "Blossom, we'll be back in a tic!"

Blossom smiled and nodded, "Alright, but don't you dare overdue it! If you injure yourself I shall have to smack you."

I smiled, "Alright."

"Hey, wait up!" Boomer called out, running towards us. "I want to join your little party."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright come on, but it might get a little dark by the time we start heading back. I would not want you to have nightmares tonight..."

Boomer glared at me while I laughed, "You sounded like Butch there Brick..."

Butch turned to us, "You kind of did, actually..."

I turned to Butch as we walked through the trees, and sighed. I missed my brother...even though he was right there in front of me. Butch caught my gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"I know I'm good-looking, sir, but it would never work out," Butch said before smirking widely.

I rolled my eyes, "You wish."

"Ah..." Boomer said putting his arms on our shoulders. "Just like old times, eh? Us patrolling out through the woods alone."

"Yeah, except hopefully this time there won't be any squirrels," Butch said with a shudder.

Boomer and I stared at him for a long moment. How in Jehovah's name did he know about that, if he had forgotten us?

"Butch...how do you remember that?" I asked slowly.

Butch looked up, "Oh, that? I flash-backed in the smoke...but that was it. I remember that night...with the squirrels."

I frowned, "But...how?"

"Dunno," Butch shrugged. "I died though, in the smoke..."

"You died? You were not in there as long as we were, how could you have died first?" I asked confused.

Butch frowned, "Didn't think of that..."

"Maybe whoever did that wants you dead more than us, Butch," Boomer said slowly.

Butch paled slightly, before clearing his throat and smiling awkwardly, holding his 'somehow appeared' scythe over his shoulder, "WEEEEEEELL...moving on shall we? Let's chop us some wood."

He walked off quickly, too quickly for my tastes. I turned to Boomer with a frown, as did Boomer to I.

"He's hiding something..." Boomer said slowly.

"Agreed," I said. "And we shall find out what, soon enough."

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

"So, how did you, Butch, and Ace all come to meet?" Blossom asked while rinsing out her stockings so that they would be clean the next day.

"Well Butch came out of nowhere, trying to kill me," I said slowly. "As I said, someone turned him against me...but he managed to fight it off and stop himself."

"That's horrible! who would do such a thing?" Bubbled said with a frown.

"Dunno," I said slowly. "But I intend to find out."

"So, when did you meet Ace?" Blossom asked.

I looked up, "Why is everyone so keen on knowing about Ace?"

Bubbles and Blossom glanced at each other, pausing in their washing.

"Well you see..." Bubbles said slowly. "After you left, it tore Ace up inside..."

"...And he sort of," Blossom leaned in to whisper. "Went insane..."

I frowned, "So...he went insane, because of me?"

Bubbles nodded slowly, "It's hardly your fault...but..."

I leaned back slowly, "So after I left he just went bonkers?"

"Well it was slow," Blossom said. "He began to stop speaking to us, then he hid in the guest room all day, only then to stop eating..."

"We treated him as best as we could," Bubbles said with a frown. "But he needed you...and you weren't there. The thought of you wandering off somewhere, broken and upset caused him to grieve."

"Then after you did not return he came to the conclusion that you were dead, and from that point on went truly insane," Blossom said. "He attacked the guards at one point, so we had to lock him in his room. We tried everything to help, but nothing worked."

"Then he escaped one night," Bubbles said. "About a year ago...he just vanished. Then we found him here with you...of all places."

My throat choked up, but I did not cry. I would not cry over something that was not even my fault...why should I? Sure it was sad, but it was not my fault. If he went insane, then he went insane...there was nothing we could do but treat him kindly. Besides, he seemed nice now, especially around me and the kids. Still...it was I who began the process of his insanity, though I did not mean to cause him such grief.

Then it hit me... Those stories people told of that man... Now I saw it...

"I was so lost and upset," I said quietly. "That I failed to see how you all must have felt about it too..."

I slammed my fists into the ground with a loud yell, causing my sisters to jump.

"_God, I was so selfish!" _I hissed, my voice breaking.

"Buttercup, tis' hardly your fault..." Bubbles said rubbing my back soothingly, just as she used to do with my old tantrums.

I looked up, "But don't you see? The crazy lunatic, that has been running around killing people...it's been Ace all along!"

Bubbles and Blossom nodded sadly, "We know..."

I looked over towards Ace, who was bouncing Basher up and down on his knee, wearing a wide grin upon his face. He seemed so kind...so gentle...and yet there was the man who slaughtered others, just sitting there before me.

"He attacked me before he who knew who I was," I said softly. "But I paid no mind to it until now..."

I looked down at the ground, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Why does everyone, and everything feel the need to break _my_ heart?" I whispered before tears fell from my eyes. "Why does everyone target me?"

"I don't know..." Blossom said softly. "We haven't had it easy either, but you have certainly been targeted more."

"But _why?"_ I growled angrily. "What did I ever do?"

"Nothing," Bubbles said wiping tears from her eyes. "Bad men don't need a reason...they just do it."

I wiped my eyes and sat up, "Well, if that is the case...then I shall just have to have my powers return so I can smack them upside the head."

Blossom smiled, "There's the Buttercup we know..."

"Yeah, I was beginning to believe you'd gone completely soft on us," Bubbles said with a smile.

I smirked, "You wish."

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

My mother never did know when it was I was listening... When you are blind, all of your other senses are used to their greatest ability. I could hear sounds from miles away, always knowing when something would strike. My mother could glance upon me, seeing that I was reading my book, but would never know that I was actually listening on her conversations. I did not eavesdrop as a hobby...I was merely concerned. She was my mother, and too many things had gone wrong in her life. I had to fix them somehow, just for her and father.

Father...

He'd forgotten us...and I had to change that. I had to help him remember us, so that mother may be truly happy for once...

_But how?_

* * *

><p><em>(Anonymous POV)<em>

_"Damn! How did the smoke not work? I did not make Butch immune, so why did it not work?" I cursed angrily, throwing over a table._

_I looked down upon my peeling, disgusting hands with their scaly-like features. My fingernails were old and yellow, just waiting to decay into nothing. My bones were fragile, ready to break at any given time...but I would not let them. I had to get what I needed...and what I needed I would get._

_"That Butch...after all of that hard work, he failed me!" I growled. "I told him to kill them all, and he had to go and turn soft of me! Then he mocks me by going into my poisonous smoke and returning to his beloved alive...saving his dear brothers in the process. DAMN HIM!"_

_My hands clenched into fist, snapping and crackling as they did so._

_"Well if we can't do this the fun way...then we shall have to do it the fastest way possible," I said slowly. "Isn't that right Mr. Mayor?"_

_My pet looked up through his spectacles, nodding slowly. I threw a pickle at him, which he consumed hungrily...the pig. Honestly, for an old man you would think that he would know enough manners to not eat like a complete animal. _

_"I honestly don't know why I keep you around..." I muttered. "You are useless..."_

_"Because I-"_

_"I KNOW WHY SIR!" I yelled at him. "I just don't see why I am benefiting from it-AND DO NOT ANSWER THAT!"_

_The old man shut his mouth, and continued to eat his pickle._

_"Alright...down to business," I said slowly looking down into my magical orb. "If I can't have fun...then I shall just have to get what I need."_

_I peered down at the group of happy people with disgust, before zooming in on my target._

_"I need HER..." I hissed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOOOH...okay that's enough for today. I'm really tired...*yawn* So, questions you could answer in a nice lovely review... ^3^ Who do you think the villain is (you've guessed before, but it's fun to guess again right? RIGHT?)? And who do you think he wants? Or more along the lines of...WHAT do you think he wants? And why did Butch die first, only to remember something from his past? OH THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! O.O Joking...joking...xD<strong>  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14: Suspicions Arise

**Why hello thar! Sorry I made y'all wait so long...again... I am terrible at updating, I know. BUT thankfully for me, I have awesome reviewers and readers that like me anyway. ^_^ Thank you all SOOO much!**

**Okay first off, I am going to reply to an 'anonymous' reviewer that reviewed the other day (trust me, even if I don't update my story often...I read reviews almost the same moment they come on. I am seriously checking my email every five seconds, because heaven forbid I don't reply too slow to an email. Hea-ven for-bid).**

**So, Shu216...first off, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! And even better than that, it was a LONG review! I love those! ^_^ Anyway *coughs* I have good news, and I have bad news. The good news is, you are absolutely right. I haven't hardly done ANYTHING at all with the blonds! I didn't even notice, I am SO sorry (and to everyone else who loves them). Maybe I should have Bubbles secretly be a ninja or something...xD Kidding, haha! Alright, so moving on...that was the good news. The bad news is I really don't know how to write them well...it takes me FOREVER to write a paragraph with them. I guess I'm so used to doing BCxButch that I don't know how to do the sweet and loving people, which is weird because honestly and truthfully I'm closer to their personality than any of the other puffs or ruffs. I mean, half the stuff that Buttercup does I would NEVER do in a million years. And I'm not nearly as Bossy as Blossom (though I can get angry...especially if someone doesn't get _out of my room. O.O _ANYWAY, so the point is your review was awesome, correct, and above all cool (especially when you said I'm your new favorite author :D).**

***clears throat* So, to everyone else...this doesn't mean I don't love your reviews too. I love everyone's! (^.^) Hugs for everyone! **

**NO! Not by me! I meant Butch! Butch will give you ALL a hug!**

**BUTCH: O.O Um...what?**

**YAY! BUTCH HUGS!**

**BUTCH: *tackled by fangirls, and some gay dude* ARGH! HELP ME!**

**Well, thank you my lovely little lemon drops! Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

I was busy setting out Brick's socks to dry for the night, so that they may be clean by morning. Everyone was getting ready for bed, which I was soon about to do myself. I was attempting to get up from my sitting position, which was much harder than it looked. If I was in a chair it would have been fine, but I was on the ground; I had nothing to slide down onto. I looked up when I saw a shadow looming over me, and smiled in relief when I saw that it was Buttercup.

"Shall I assist you?" she asked kindly.

I nodded in response as she helped me, "Thank you."

She really had changed over the years, though she would never admit it. It was fine with me though, I was just glad she was actually happy again.

"Hey," she said slowly. "I don't know if you realize this, or if tis' normal, but..."

She leaned in to whisper in my ear, eying at Bubbles from across the room.

"Has Bubbles always been so quiet?" she asked. "Tis' almost as if she is avoiding everyone except for Bonnie and Boomer."

I sighed sadly, "She's been that way since you left. It was horrid for me, but it was absolute torture to her. She told me once, while in a fit of tears, that it was as if a whole had been ripped out of her chest."

Buttercup looked taken aback by that, before looking down sadly. She swallowed hard, her throat obviously choking up again, before looking at me.

"Everything seems to be my fault, doesn't it?" she said slowly, not really asking.

I smiled at her sadly, "No, it just seems to merely revolve around your actions."

"So in other words, tis' my fault," Buttercup said coldly, obviously upset.

I looked away, "None of this is your doing. It has just affected you more than others, or has something to do with you more than I. Tis' hardly your fault for being pretty and having too many guys fall for you..."

Buttercup snorted and rolled her eyes, "I am hardly appealing to the naked eye. I honestly don't know what Butch fancies in me..."

I smiled, "You are extremely beautiful Buttercup, and you know it."

Her smile faded slightly, a hopeful twinkle in her eyes, "You think so?"

"I know so," I said with a smile.

Buttercup smiled wide, before frowning after a moment and looking away.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"Have you ever told Bubbles that?" Buttercup asked slowly, looking at our blond sister, who was currently tucking Bonnie under a blanket next to Boomer.

I froze, thinking about it, "I...suppose not..."

"Stop oogling over me, Blossom, and start paying mind to Bubbles," Buttercup snapped, though not in an entirely rude way, more like a demand. "I am not the only one that has been affected by this."

Buttercup stood up, walking over to help Butch tuck Breaker and Basher into their mats for the night, leaving me behind; completely bewildered. For once in her life, my sister was actually smarter than me. She saw something that I never did, even after two years, which proved her hidden intelligence. Buttercup had her moments...and just then was one of them.

I looked over at Bubbles and saw what Buttercup meant. I could understand why my younger sister was in so much pain before, what with Butch and Buttercup both gone, isolating herself from everyone else in a weak attempt to hide her feelings. Should she not be happy now, though? If anything, she was isolating herself even more...whether she knew it or not. Even now, she as she was tucking her daughter into bed, she seemed sad. She also seemed far too alert for someone who was about to go to bed, almost as if she had just seen something horrid and was afraid to go to sleep. She glanced around her warily, catching my gaze for a brief moment, before turning back to Boomer.

Buttercup was right. I had been paying far too little mind over our sister, and now I believed it time to start.

She was hiding something.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I still could not get over all of this...I mean, why would I deserve such things? All of this was horrible! All of it! I mean, really, WHO deserves this?

"Would you shut your wailing?" Buttercup groaned, scrubbing my head from all dirt and grime. "You sound just like Basher!"

"But I hardly asked for a bath, especially one I shan't be taking myself!" I groaned angrily, growling when she scrubbed harder.

"Good heavens Butch, you are filthy!" Buttercup exclaimed, rinsing her hands off in the water.

"I know," I said proudly. "I like it that way."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Somehow I remember you having better hygiene..."

"Look, I'll take a bloody bath!" I exclaimed. "Just stop mauling my head!"

"No," Buttercup said with a frown. "If I told you to take a bath you would dunk your head in the water, dry off, and be no different than before. If not that, then you would be worse because you would be all wet! I hardly trust you..."

I growled at her, sinking down into the wooden tub. I suppose baths weren't entirely horrid, it was just the fact that people MADE me take them. Plus Buttercup was scraping off all the skin on the top of my head; I was positive that by the time I was clean, my skull would be visible. I shot up into a tall sitting position, causing Buttercup to jump back a little.

"THIS IS SO BLOODY BORING!" I complained angrily. "WHY DO YOU FORCE ME TO DO THIS-"

Buttercup clamped her hands over my mouth before growling into my ear, "Shush you idiot, lest you wake the children!"

I groaned but did so, "Honestly, what do you find so interesting about my head? Do I have lice or something?"

"There's dirt all over your head," Buttercup said nonchalantly. "Excuse me if I was trying to get it off."

I groaned and slid back down in the tub, having her resume her head-mauling.

"Oh Buttercup, I was meaning to ask you- AAAACK!" Bubbles squealed, covering her eyes. "My apologies, Butch. I had no idea you weren't decent..."

I sighed, "You hardly have to avert your eyes...there are so many bubbles in this tub not even _I_ can see anything."

Bubbles glanced over slowly, trying hard not to look at me, "Er...well Buttercup, I was meaning to ask you if you were coming to bed anytime soon."

"Yes, after she finishes scraping the skin off of my head," I said with a sweet smile, before looking up to glare at Buttercup.

Buttercup pursed her lips and glared back, before looking up at Bubbles, "Yes, I'll be there momentarily. After Butch ceases in his complaints."

Bubbles nodded, "Alright then, I shall leave the lamp on so you may see your way back to where we are."

"Thank you," Buttercup said with a smile. "Oh, and Bubbles?"

Bubbles stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"I love you," Buttercup said with a smile. "Don't ever forget that."

For a moment Bubbles froze in what looked like fear, before nodded with a smile, "I love you too. Goodnight."

"Nighty-night!" I called out after her with a smirk.

Buttercup smacked me in the head, "Shut up."

I spun around to face her with a glare as she continued to scrub my head, "Enough already! Look, I'm bleeding!"

Buttercup leaned down, "That's because the dirt has somehow managed to stick to your head and hair like glue!"

"You are hurting me!" I growled.

"Well you are being a baby!" Buttercup snapped.

"I'm doing no such thing!" I said crossing my arms.

"You are," Buttercup said folding her arms also.

"You know what, I know how to make you leave," I said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Buttercup asked raising an eyebrow. "Try me."

I stood up in the tub with my arms on my hips, "TA-DA!"

Buttercup stared at me, her eyebrows raising higher and higher on her head. Then she smirked at me, crossing her legs as if nothing had happened.

"Butch we've had children," she said simply. "Do you honestly believe that would work?"

"Nothing?" I frowned down at her. "Not even a squeal?"

"I. Do. Not. Squeal," she said simply.

"Do you?" I asked, going into a firepower pose. "Not even at this?"

She sighed and stood up, "Keep that up, and we shall have more children."

I smirked, "And I should mind that because...?"

I rolled her eyes and threw a towel at me, "I'm retiring for the night. You may continue to pose in the nude as long as you wish. Goodnight."

I stared at her in disbelief as she walked closer to the mouth of the cave, where everyone was. We were in another 'room' as you may call it.

"NOT EVEN A BLUSH?" I called out, before shivering from the chilly night air. "Damn it... I HATE BATHS!"

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

It was a while before Butch stopped his yelling and complaining, but he eventually gave in and went to bed. Somehow or another, Buttercup had scooted over to him in the night, with his arm wrapped around her. I only wished Boomer was doing that to me at this moment.

His back was turned to me, sleeping as soundly as he could. Bonnie was with Bella, whom they had both grown a liking to. I was staring up at the dark ceiling of the cave, wondering just how high it went. I shivered in the cold, probably waking Boomer.

"Boomer," I said rolling over to my side.

"What?" he asked tiredly, yawning wide.

"Why?" I asked quietly, knowing he'd know what I meant.

He stiffened at that, glancing over his shoulder, "I told you not to mind it, Bubbles. Now shush and go back to sleep."

I frowned, "Alas, I wish I could, but I shan't. Just tell me why-"

"_Go. To. Sleep,"_ he growled angrily.

Boomer had never been one to grow so angry at things, or to be so rude and cruel. However recently he'd seemed to accomplish all of those things, with only me as a witness.

"Boomer, please..." I begged, my eyes tearing up.

He did not answer, obviously trying to ignore me. I placed my hand on his shoulder, shaking, but not from cold.

"Please..." I whispered desperately.

He rolled over to stare at me through narrowed eyes, though not angry at me. No, he was never angry at me. He'd only been angry with me once, and both of swore not to have that happen again. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the night, having a seemingly ominous aura to them.

He caressed my cheek softly, "Don't fret over it, Bubbles...please."

A tear fell from my eyes, "You shall hurt everyone Boomer if you don't stop...just tell me why you are doing this."

Boomer frowned, "I told you to stop."

"And I am begging you here-"

He flopped me onto my back, towering over me with glowing eyes, "_Stop."_

More tears fell, "Boomer..."

He closed his eyes shaking, his grip loosening slightly. For the first time in a while he seemed vulnerable to me...and I savored every moment of it. He looked at me again, the vulnerability gone.

"Go to sleep," he said softly. "You are tired."

He leaned down and kissed me, the one thing he could ever do to comfort me anymore. Every time I doubted him in any way, or felt upset over something, his kisses would make it better. It seemed to be the only way he could assure me that he still loved me, because any other time I had doubts. What he was doing...he said he was doing it because he loved me, but I couldn't help but think it wrong. The only thing I could do would be to tell everyone, but then what would he think of me? I promised him I would not tell, and to break that promise would be futile to our relationship. I did not want to lose him, and he sure did not want to lose me...so I could not speak of it to anyone.

_Ever._

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I awoke to the sweet smell of eggs, which for once was not being cooked by me. From what I smelled, Bubbles was cooking her famous omelets again. I swore the day Bubbles did not cook something wonderful, would be the day of the apocalypse. I smiled wide in anticipation of breakfast, only to find that I was extremely warm and comfortable.

Too warm.

I opened my eyes to be met by the forest green eyes of Butch, who was smirking widely at me, "Good morning beautiful."

I scowled at him, "I told you before you fell asleep to stay away from me."

"I did," he pointed out. "You, however, had other plans."

I looked behind me to see that my bed was about five feet away, and that I had obviously scooted closer to him in my sleep.

"Damn it," I muttered, only to have Butch turn my face towards his.

"Why do you scowl every time you see me lately?" Butch pouted.

I frowned, "Because you are perverted."

"But you love me right?" Butch asked.

"Of course I love you, I'll always love you," I said kissing his nose. "I merely loath your cockiness."

Butch smirked, "I would hardly have it any other way."

"Oh miss Buttercup! You are awake!" Ace squealed happily. "I made sure you and sir Butch's food was still warm when you decided to arise."

"Thank you Ace," I said with a smile. It was rather sweet of him to think so fondly of both Butch and I.

"Oi!" Brick called out to us. "You two better hurry up before your daughter eats all of the food."

I glanced over at Bella, to find that she had twice as much food as everyone else. I giggled while Butch smirked proudly.

"That's my girl..." Butch said. "Save some for me though, darling!"

Bella smiled in our direction, before eating her omelet. I got up quickly going over to sit next to Bubbles, purposely, and grabbing an omelet. I ate a bite and smiled widely.

"You've outdone yourself once more, Bubbles," I said with a smile in her direction.

She smiled at me, slightly confused at my extremely happy self, "Oh twas' nothing...I make omelets all the time."

I gave her a hug, "I haven't had any of your food in such a long time, you see."

She giggled, "Well then, enjoy!"

Butch glanced over at Boomer, "Not hungry?"

Boomer stared off into space, not answering. His expression was one in between anger, sadness, and completely nonchalant.

"Boomer," Butch said in a lower tone, snapping Boomer out of it.

"Oh, pardon?" Boomer asked.

"Are you going to eat?" Butch asked.

"Oh, no," Boomer said. "I eat these quite often."

Butch shrugged it off, but we all stared at him. Blossom's mouth began to fall open, while my eyebrows furrowed together. Brick frowned and stared at Boomer, thinking hard at his brother's answer.

"You've always loved Bubbles' food," I said slowly. "You said out loud that you shan't ever grow weary of it..."

"I merely have no appetite, tis' all," Boomer said shrugging it off.

I glanced over to Brick who seemed just as confused as me, along with Blossom. I glanced back over to Boomer, who was thinking hard again. Boomer never thought so hard before, not since I knew him. It just was not...Boomer, to think. Boomer let others do that for him, because he was afraid he'd mess something up. Now here he was, thinking about something I could only assume was unpleasant, reading the expressions on his face.

I turned to Bubbles, and frowned further. She was fooling around with her omelet, not eating any of it. The color that had been on her rosy cheeks was nearly drained completely, leaving her looking almost sick. She was shaking slightly, also thinking quite hard over something.

"_Bubbles, eat,_" I heard Boomer say in a low tone, looking at his wife from under his bangs.

Bubbles jumped slightly, before eating her omelet.

I did not like that tone of voice he held. Not one bit.

Something very, very fishy was going on here. They were hiding something, and a little birdy told me that it was not something pleasant.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

"I've never seen them act so odd," I said to Buttercup slowly.

We were traveling once more, the others behind us having their own conversations. Blossom was talking to Bella about her book, obviously happy that someone other than her and Brick liked to read. Merlin was speaking to Bubbles over his trips to the Under Region, while she held Bonnie in her arms extremely tight; as if Bonnie would slip through her fingers, and she would never see her again. Ace was entertaining the boys, having conversations now and then. Boomer, however, was a ways behind...thinking to himself.

Buttercup nodded, frowning, "Tis' rather strange. I know they are hiding something from us, but what? What could possibly be so terrible they can not tell us?"

"Well, Blossom and I were talking a while ago," I said. "And by their behavior we have come to the plausible conclusion that they might not...be getting along."

Buttercup's head shot towards mine, "How do you think?"

"Well Bubbles acts as though she's terrified of him, and by what we've seen he has hardly been acting very kind to her," I said with a frown. "He has not hurt her, he merely seems angry with her. It's only been going on for a few days, but a few days is enough."

"Well if that is the case, then perhaps they shall work it out with themselves," Buttercup said. "Tis' hardly our business to interfere with their love lives. However I think that is not entirely the case...he does not seem angry with her. He looks as though he is about to lose her, and is becoming possessive."

I frowned, "I suppose...but why would he do that?"

Buttercup shrugged, "Who knows? We should watch and find out more before we come to any conclusions, however."

I nodded, "Agreed."

"Sooo," Buttercup said after a moment. "How soon is it until Blossom's due?"

I sighed, "Well according to logical calculations, she could go into labor at any given moment. That is what probably bothers me most, is that I don't know when it will happen."

Buttercup nodded, "You never know."

"Miss Buttercup!" Ace called out, causing Buttercup and I to turn around. "Do you think we should be walking into that storm so hastily?"

"What storm- Oh," Buttercup turned back around to see that we were subconsciously walking straight into a very ominous-looking storm.

I frowned, "The storm is back."

Buttercup frowned, "We should take shelter...those storms are deadly."

"Well it's still a ways away, we have time to find a decent place," I said. "This is rather unfortunate...seeing as we've only walked about a mile."

Buttercup shrugged, "Eh...we'll have more time to study Boomer's actions."

I stared at her, "When did you become the smart one?"

Buttercup smirked, "When you discovered you would soon become a father, and had a nervous breakdown."

I felt my face heat up, but a simply rolled my eyes.

We continued to walk forward, hoping to find a decent shelter. However everywhere we went, there were no caves on houses to hide in. All there was were trees, and trees are not exactly great shelters in storms. They could catch fire from lightning, or topple over from tornadoes or heavy winds. Plus, they did not exactly keep rain completely off you... The farther we walked, the closer the storm grew; and the closer the storm grew, the bigger, darker, and more ominous it seemed. Lightning flashed repeatedly in the upcoming clouds, and soon winds began to pick up.

"Guys, we need to do something quickly," Butch said slowly.

"Yeah," Buttercup rolled her eyes. "We know, smart one."

"I'm starting to feel rain!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Urgh, my hair is getting all wet!" Blossom groaned.

"Mommy, the earth is rumbling," Bella said.

"Scary!" Bonnie cried out, burying her face in Bubbles' shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Basher asked, standing next to Bonnie protectively.

I looked around quickly, we had to find somewhere to hide...and fast. The problem was, I could not see anywhere TO hide. If I did not find somewhere, then it would be too late.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! I'm so tired now...I think I'll just go watch some anime or read someone else's pointless fanfiction. xD Hope you guys enjoyed this! And I hope I made Bubbles and Boomer a bit more interesting now...haha.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: In the Rain

**Hmmm...so my story is blunt, eh? Joking. xD Excuse my retarded writing, it tends to revolve around my mood that day. So apparently I was feeling 'blunt'...that and I do believe it was like midnight when I wrote all that. I'm a night owl. xD WELL ya know...now that I've managed to achieve getting the blues into the story a bit (in my blunt-like fashion)...I have been having MASSIVE writer's block. Seriously, I've been doing nothing but school, reading, and thinking of ways to continue this freaking story.**

**Well on the bright side I have awesome reviewers that keep me going! ^_^ Plus you guys seem to enjoy it, so all in all I am happy. Thank you all. Good day. Enjoy. Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak. Thank you. :) And yes...I am very blunt. xD  
><strong>

**Enjoy my lovely little lemon drops! :D**

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

Everyone huddled together under a small cliff; the only shelter we could find for the night. The storm had only begun it's terror upon us, and none of us had ever felt more frightened. To have an enemy attack you head on was one thing, no matter how frightening, because you actually stood a chance. Weather, however, was superior to even us...and we could not attack it.

Rain fell on us like jets, pummeling the ground above and beneath us. After only ten minutes of rain, the ground had already been drenched and threatened to flood. There were terrifying flashes of light all around us, never ceasing, which were soon followed by the bone chilling booms of thunder. The wind had picked up to very unearthly speeds, freezing us in the wet state we were in.

Bonnie was crying, huddling into her mother's shoulder. Boomer held Bubbles tightly, speaking softly into both her and Bonnie's ears. Buttercup and Butch held each other closely, wrapping their arms around their children as well. Ace and Merlin held each other awkwardly, with wide eyes and frightened expressions on their faces. I held Blossom in my arms tightly, rubbing away the goosebumps that appeared on her unblemished skin. She was shivering uncontrollably, curling into my warmth as much as she could. Every moment or so she would suck in a sharp breath, hold it, then let it out slowly.

"Why do continue doing that?" I asked softly, and from the pounding rain she was the only one that could hear me.

"Tis' nothing," she said softly, being doing it again. "Really."

I frowned at her, but shrugged it off...too concerned for everyone's well-being. If it was something to be concerned about, she would inform me. However, I could not help but think she was lying.

"Brick," Boomer said slowly.

"I know," I said. "I'm thinking...we have to find a better shelter. If we don't, this small area will be flooded."

"Tis' worse than the other storms," Buttercup said slowly. "I shan't help but think tis' aimed directly at us. The Southern and Western lands never seemed to get such storms, unless we were there."

I nodded, "Indeed, good observation."

"Well," Blossom said in a slightly strained voice, probably from the cold. "I suppose all we can do is wait it out, unless we have no other choice."

"You seem rather eager to stay," I said narrowing my eyes.

She glanced up at me, "I just...don't wish to do anything drastic, what with the baby and all."

I nodded slowly, "That is understandable."

"She's right though, it seems rather logical to wait," Buttercup said slowly, frowning. "I am hardly putting my children, _or Butch_, in danger."

"Oi!" Butch complained. "I can handle myself, thank you very much."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Shut up you buffoon."

"Shut it both of you, now is hardly the time!" I snapped in frustration. "Although I suppose you are right...we must wait this out."

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I held my babies close, hoping to keep them warm in the freezing weather. Butch had his arms around us, protecting us like any man would. It reminded me when I had come across an injured young man in my search for Butch, while the kids were still nothing more than a few weeks old. It was rather difficult taking care of three babies on your own, mind you, though Bella was fairly easy to care for.

This young man had been injured in a terrible fall, and could barely move on his own. I, of course, helped him as well as I was able. He, in return, did all he could to care for my babies...and I was grateful for it. He was probably only about fourteen, but he acted much older than some of the men I'd met; he was _far_ more gentlemanly.

There was one night where it had begun to snow, and was had hardly anything to burn. So we burned as little as possible to last the night, which even though we were not in critical condition, it felt as though we were freezing. He had wrapped his arms around me, apologizing for his inappropriate behavior (seeing as I had children and most likely had a husband), and held Bella close to keep us warm while I held the boys. It was at that moment that I realized there was hope for the world, at least when there were young men like that.

"Father," Bella said slowly, bringing me out of my trance. "Something is amiss."

Butch frowned, "Well we noticed that much..."

"No," Bella said clutching Butch's shirt tightly. "_Something else is amiss..."_

I frowned, "What dear?"

"How could she possible know something is amiss?" Brick frowned at us. "I mean really...is she psychic or something?"

I glared at Brick, "Though she is blind, _sir,_ she is quite equal to us in strength. That is, if she is not stronger."

Brick frowned, "How so-?"

We came to a halt when the ground shook beneath us, causing us to jump slightly. Suddenly the ground shook so fiercely that we had to hold on so we did not fall around in the little cave. Everyone cried out, wondering what was going on, the boys holding onto us women tightly. Suddenly Bella jerked free of Butch's grasp, running out of the cave. She turned around, hear head tilted upwards over the hill.

"Bella!" I cried out. "Return to this cave right now, young lady!"

"Get out of the rain!" Butch yelled angrily, though terrified of his daughter's safety. "Come back here- DON'T YOU DARE!"

Bella did something I'd never seen her do, since she hated it from her blindness. She took two steps back, before running and taking off into flight over the hill. Butch and I needed no other excuse to follow her as we ran out of the cave, and taking off after our daughter.

Everyone else followed us, though not far seeing as Bella had landed about one hundred feet from the cliff/cave thing. She must have measure the distance from the cave with her feet, and stopped when she thought it right. Her head was tilted up towards the sky, turning every moment or so...obviously listening carefully. How she could hear anything through the pounding rain that was soaking us was a mystery to me.

"Bella get over here right now-!" I was thrown back from stomping over to her, landing in Butch's arms.

I looked up in shock, to find Bella aiming her hand at me. She had attacked me, pushing me back...though not harming me. Her clouded green eyes were looking at me through the rain, with her eyebrows in a furrowed bunch on her forehead. Her eyes, Butch's eyes, seemed to tell me to trust her. Butch had given me the same look when he had gone out to fight in the battle, or on that wonderful, blissful night of the scarlet letter... It was also the same look he'd given me the moment he died, telling me everything would be alright.

Bella stared at me, giving me that look, not wavering. Her hand slowly dropped from it's position of attack, and went up to her lips. She gave me a silent sign, giving me one last glance of trust...before turning to her fate. She seemed impenetrable, as though she was the strongest being on earth...unafraid of anything. She looked up in front of her, waiting for something (something she had seen coming) to happen. This was probably her greatest strength; she saw someone's next move before it happened. However..._that meant it could also be used to someone else's advantage._

Then it happened.

"BELLA NO!" I screamed out in agony, seeing those pale...blue-ish...rotting hands reach out to her.

Instead of running from them, she merely walked to them calmly...receiving her fate as though a friend. Butch and I went to stop her, but were thrown back by..._a storm of pickles?_ I looked back from my seated position to see a little naked man running away, where the arms had disappeared to.

"NO!" I screeched, feeling my heart rip from it's cage.

I ran out into the storm, never stopping, hoping to find her. Butch and run out after me, though he had lost me a while before. I ran until I came closer and closer to the edge of the storm, stopping after a while to fall to my knees in a fit of rage and tears. Butch soon found me, and put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. After a while he merely pulled me into his arms, telling me everything would be alright. He said that we would find her, and that everything would be normal as it should be.

And find her we would.

_I would make sure of it._

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I handed Bonnie to Brick, saying that I needed to speak to Boomer for a moment. He took her with a small smile, thankful to see she had fallen asleep.

"Boomer," I said walking over to him. "Are you well?"

"Of course I am," he said simply. "Why shan't I be?"

"You know very well why..." I said. "Boomer, you should tell them."

Boomer turned to me with narrowed eyes, "Why? So they should grow ashamed? Think badly of me for ever? Why on earth would I do that, when lying and keeping secrets sounds so much better."

"Because telling the truth is the right thing to do!" I whisper-yelled. "What should Bonnie think in a few years time? Being told never to lie, when her father is living one?"

Boomer grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a tree, saying that would be a moment to Brick and Blossom. He brought his arms on either side of me, obviously upset over everything.

"If you were in my position Bubbles, what would you do?" Boomer asked simply.

"I would do what is right," I said slowly.

"No...you would hardly have to," Boomer said because leaning down with a frown. "Because you would never be in this position."

I sighed, "Boomer please, this has been going on long enough. Honestly, it has! I thought this was over when Bonnie was born, but _no_!"

"Bubbles please..." Boomer sighed.

"No!' I said angrily, moving his arms away. "You should have ended this years ago! Actually, you should have never done it in the first place!"

"I did it for you!" Boomer cried out, breaking under my gaze...though not showing it yet. "I wished nothing more than your happiness!"

"Oh! So you think my I wish to have my own happiness while others suffer?" I yelled at him. "Yeah, that sounds like the most SPLENDID IDEA!"

"STOP!" Boomer yelled out, before crumpling to his knees. "J-just stop!"

My anger fled from me at that instant, and I felt my throat choke up at the sight. I bit my lip, crossing my arms as I looked around me trying to calm down. He really was thinking of me when he did it... If only it wasn't so consequential... I fell to my knees in front of him, pulling him to me tightly.

"I-I'm sorry..." he whimpered out, trying hard not to cry. He always hated crying...

"You should be," I muttered out, trying to hold back tears as well.

Soon that proved to be useless and I let them flow, hugging Boomer to my form tightly. He held me close, and I felt my shoulder slowly grow damp from his silent tears.

I pulled back and kissed him, taking his face in my hands. I pulled away slowly, to look into his eyes.

"I love you," I said. "I love you more than anything, and you know that. I just wish...that you had been using your head."

"Brick always did tell me I was horrid at that," Boomer said slowly cracking a small smile, earning a sad giggle from me.

"You just act too quickly for your own good," I said, before sighing. "And now you must fix the mess you've made. I hardly hope you expect it will just go away..."

"Tis' worth a try..." Boomer said slowly.

I sighed, "No it is not, and you will fix this."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Boomer asked raising an eyebrow.

I took in a breath, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

I breathed out a sigh of relief, laughing as I did so earning a glance from Brick.

"What on earth are you sighing about?" Brick demanded. "Bella's only just been captured, and you are smiling like Ace."

"Oh nothing, I just thought I was going to labor earlier is all..." I said with a smile and a shrug. "False alarm!"

Brick about freaked when I said that.

"Wait-WHAT?" he screamed, waking Bonnie with a start...though she did not cry. "You thought you were in LABOR?"

"Well...I knew it might be a false alarm," I said slowly. "I mean, my water had not broken...and it did not feel...right..."

"But you had suspicions, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" he yelled angrily.

I sighed, "Now look, you are making Bonnie cry."

"Oh crap," Brick muttered.

"Language in front of the innocent, Brick!" I said, walking on ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! I know this isn't a long chapter...but my head has really been killing me lately...I think something's been blowing through. Sorry for the long update though! And I hope you guys are REALLY FEELIN' THE SUSPENSE NOW! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! xD<strong>**  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Chickens

**Thank you all for the reviews! :D Sadly I don't think my headache is going away anytime soon, so I'm just sucking it up and writing for y'all. I swear it's reviews that keep me going, I'm not just saying that either. They are always so nice and encouraging! ^_^ Anyway, here I go! I hope you guys like this chapter, because I'm sure I'll have fun writing it...we'll see. xD I've noticed though, that I have been having trouble getting their dialect correct...in the story I mean. They are supposed to sound old-timey, but lately they haven't...*sigh* I mean, I can only do so much...but still. Hopefully my efforts on that shall pay off. Please tell me how I did in a review...that would be nice. And any suggestion words (as in shan't, alas, and tis') would be awesome! :)  
><strong>

**THANK YOU MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS! *blows kisses*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I was angry. No. I was _furious._

That bastard had taken my daughter! Well...she sort of went to him (what was she thinking...I mean really?), but either way SHE IS NOT HERE ANYMORE! And what was with the pickles? I decided to look into later, and instead try and think of how to find my daughter. Basher and Breaker were equally furious, though there probably fewer curse words floating around in their minds. Instead they ran around letting off angry auras, telling each other possible ways to maim the guy who took her. If I had not been so angry, I might have let out tears of joy from being so proud of their attitude towards the situation.

Something had been bothering me though, and I had been waiting for the right time to tell Buttercup about it. She was angry, but she was _far_ more upset (though she would never say so). She was probably on the brink of freaking out, and was doing her best to keep her calm, cool, and somewhat collected demeanor. By calm, cool, and collected I mean stomping around the area muttering curse words under your breath. And that, my dear friends, is what Buttercup was doing. She was probably created a dent in the ground from continuous pacing, and the boys probably learned a few more curse words from their mother. This was probably the calmest she was about to get, and she seemed (_seemed)_ a bit more angry than sad at that moment. If she angrier she would be easier to work with than if she was a pitiful river of tears, so I decided to act quickly. For some reason, It felt much more normal to have her angry than sad. If she was sad I would not know what to do, but if she was angry...it was almost normal. She must have been extremely feisty when we first met.

"Buttercup?" I said in a low tone, walking up to her.

The others were a ways away, near the cave we had been in before, talking about what had happened. They seemed to want to stay far away from Buttercup. Far, _far_ away...even Ace wanted to steer clear of her at the moment.

"_What?"_ she growled.

"Alas, I may have some rather disturbing news," I said slowly, not entirely sure how to approach the subject.

"And what, may I ask, is more disturbing than our _daughter_ being stolen?" Buttercup snapped, whipping around to face me.

I took in a deep breath as I glanced around at the surrounding trees, before looking back at her and letting it out, "I may...know who kidnapped her."

Buttercup froze, and slowly her eyebrow began to rise, "And why did you not immediately inform me of this?"

I walked forward slowly, "You were bawling in my shoulder...I hardly believed it wise to inflict more pain and confusion upon you."

Buttercup crossed her arms and huffed, "Well as you can see I am rather well now, so you are able to 'inflict' away."

I swallowed, "Well...I do believe it was the man who saved me, who took Bella. His hands were pale blue, and appeared to be rotting down to the bone...just like _his."_

Buttercup's breath hitched, but she let it out slowly, "I see. Well in that case, our search for him shan't falter. Perhaps it may, in fact, be to our convenience... Other than the obvious truth that our daughter is not with us, that is."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug, which she gladly took after a moment.

"I swear to you, Buttercup...we will find her," I said into her ear, kissing her cheek.

She looked up at me with a hard face, though her eyes sparkled sadly, "I know we shall. If I was able to find you after believing you were dead, then I am able to find my dear Bellatrix."

"Bellatrix...you know I'd actually forgotten that was her full name until this precise moment?" I said slowly with a smile.

Buttercup sighed, "I wouldn't doubt it."

"OI!"

Buttercup and I both looked over to see Brick who was standing there, arms crossed, with a rather upset expression on his face.

"Yes?" I asked after he did not say anything.

"Do either of you provide any ideas on where to start searching for Bella?" Brick asked. "Because...we haven't any."

"Well we know who to look for, but we know nothing of where to find him," Buttercup said simply. "It is, in fact, the same man we were searching for beforehand."

Brick stared for a moment, "Truly?"

"Indeed," I said. "I remember his...skin."

"His skin?" Brick's eyebrow raised.

I shrugged, "Tis' better than anything you'd have."

Brick sighed before turning around, "Oi! Everyone here that? Yes? Well...any ideas?"

Everyone shook their heads and Blossom spoke up, "Why would we? We are still looking for the same man, and we hardly had anything to lead us before. Just because he has captured Bella does not change that fact."

Brick sighed, "I always hated when you were right."

"Well...when I'm right, I'm right," Blossom shrugged.

We all stood there for a long moment, thinking up any possible idea to lead us. The man did not even leave any evidence of his appearance behind, we'd searched for that long before, and we did not even know his name. Honestly, what kind of an idiot lives with a man for two years...and does not even ask his name? Apparently me...

"Well I have an idea that might, possibly work," Merlin spoke up.

"MERLIN!" I cried out in joy, running up and putting my arm around the elder man. "I was always rather fond of you!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes from where I left her, while Bubbles and Bonnie giggled.

"What is the idea, Merlin?" Brick asked.

"Well...as Buttercup knows, I've visited the Under Regions a few times," Merlin said. "Perhaps there is a fellow there who might be so kind to help?"

"I hardly think anyone from those bloody Under Regions could help," Brick said crossing his arms. "That is most certainly out."

"Wait," Bubbles said. "I honestly do not see what is so horrid about the Under Regions. I've been there before, and most of the folks there are rather hospitable."

"There are _things_ down there!" Brick complained. "There is a reason they are all bunched up under mountains!"

"They are 'bunched up under mountains' because everyone else was either afraid of them, or treated them terribly," Merlin said simply. "I would know, I lived back in the good ol' days where everyone lived together. Back when there were no Under Regions...and you could use sorcery to your hearts content. Nowadays everyone is rather _anal_ about the subject, what with their burning of Witches and thinking sorcery is the work of the devil..."

"Yes, yes, yes...your story truly is fascinating, but could we please continue it later and talk about our current problems," Brick said rubbing his temples.

Merlin huffed, "Fine, but I still say we visit the Under Regions. What could hurt? All in favor, say I."

"I!" everyone except for Brick and the children said.

Brick sighed, "Alright, but if we get maimed down there...it shall be on _your _head, Merlin."

Merlin shrugged, "Well...off we go!"

I went over to Buttercup as everyone else packed up further for travel, "Er, excuse my unintelligence, but what exactly are the Under Regions?"

"They are areas underground where those who are..._different_ dwell in. Some are half-breeds, as in half werewolf and half witch, while others are merely strange compared to others. I knew a fellow once, who turned blue at night and yellow at sunrise," Buttercup said after a moment. "And don't worry, your unintelligence is rather normal."

I glared at her, though thankful for her answer to my question.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

I sighed in irritation as I ran around packing up Blossom's sleeping mat, seeing as she could hardly bend over at all to do it herself. She insisted on doing it herself, but I refused to let her. Too much work at such a time in her pregnancy could be dangerous, so I wasn't about to let her do anything to hurt herself.

I could not believe we were going to the Under Regions, of all places. Hardly any of us had been there, so most of us did not know what to expect. I never did like not knowing what lay ahead of me, but it seemed that I had no choice at the time. What made it worse was I had no other lead, so we really did have no choice but to go to the Under Regions, hoping someone had answers.

"Brick?" Blossom called, coming up to me with a smile. "Are you well?"

"Yes," I said simply.

She sighed before turning me around, and wrapping her arms around me slowly. I stood like a stone for a moment before proceeding to hold her. I buried my face in her hair, taking in her strawberry sweet scent. She gently ran her hand through my ponytail, before taking my face in her hands. She leaned up and kissed me softly, which I returned, though slightly confused at her actions. She pulled away and smiled at me with a sigh.

"I know what ails you so, you need not hide it from me," she said with a small giggle. "I assure you that if Bubbles speaks of the Under Regions being safe, that we have nothing to fear."

I sighed, "I realize that, I merely do not know what to expect."

"I doubt it should be anything too horrid, right?" she said with a slight shrug. "Now would you be so kind as to do me a favor?"

"Anything for you my dear," I said with a smile.

"Could you possibly fetch a chicken somewhere, and cook it for me?" Blossom asked hopefully.

"And where on earth should I find this chicken?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Outside," Blossom said simply.

I sighed, "Blossom, finding a chicken would be an extremely difficult task-"

"Oh come off it Brick!" Blossom said crossing her arms. "You have led hundreds of men into battle, slain hundreds of men, saved many more, and I am nearly positive you have come up with the most ingenious plans in history. Finding a chicken in the woods should be a breeze."

"Blossom, tis' a needle in a haystack!" I complained.

Blossom frowned, "I shall soon be going through the immense pains of labor, not to mention giving birth to _your _child. Fetch me a chicken."

I opened my mouth, but shut it. Then I frowned, "What if I should find a chicken in an hour or two, and you do not wish for it anymore? That has happened."

Blossom sighed, "My apologies for being such a burden. You do not have to catch a chicken."

I folded my arms, "Perhaps there is a town nearby, and there might just be some decent food."

Blossom smiled wide, "That and a bed."

I smirked before kissing her cheek and walking out of the cave towards the others.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Of course," Butch said. "We've been held up by your dawdling."

I rolled my eyes, "I did double the packing, Butch."

"I did triple, and I also managed to catch this chicken," Butch said holding up a dead chicken. "I've no idea what to do with it..."

I stood there dumbfounded, while Blossom squealed in joy. How on earth did someone manage to find a chicken the moment Blossom wished for it?

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

Butch carried around that chicken with him (it was rather revolting) while we traveled towards the Under Regions. Merlin said it was a few miles away, so it would probably be a day or two's journey. We unpacked in the forest, which was rather unpleasant seeing that we had no tents. I had one, but it would have been extremely unfair for me to sleep in it and leave the others outside. We agreed on letting the children sleep inside of it, while we adults slept outside.

Bubbles cooked the chicken in my large pot, turning it into chicken soup that smelled heavenly. Butch and Boomer had gone out to fetch some wood for the fire, while Brick and Merlin had gone in search for some edible food for our journey. Blossom was sitting on a log, reading a red leather-bound book. I was busy chiseling out this hunk of wood I had found a while earlier, deciding to make something for Butch.

"Ello!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Ace's enthusiastic voice found its way to my ear.

"Oh, hello," I said with a smile.

"And what have you got there?" he asked excitedly.

"Just a piece of wood," I said with a grin.

"Just a piece of wood eh?" he asked. "I'm not entirely stupid you know."

I giggled, "I shan't ever think that of you. I am merely making Butch a gift."

"And what should that gift be?" Ace asked curiously, with a smile.

"I can't tell you, lest you spoil it," I said.

"If I promise not to tell, would you let me in on your little secret?" he practically begged.

"Oh alright, but only as long as you promise," I said.

"I promise not to tell anyone," Ace said with a smile.

"Alright, it is going to be a mandolin," I said with a smile. "Butch had a gift for music, so I'm seeing if he still does."

"Oh that sounds fun!" Ace said happily. "Is that all? No special occasion?"

"Well, it is his birthday in a week or two," I said with a smile. "In fact tis' all the boys' birthday."

"Oh!" Ace exclaimed, jumping from his spot. "I should find a gift too, should I not?"

"Do whatever you like," I said with a smile.

"Yay!" Ace exclaimed, running off somewhere.

I smiled sadly in his direction, before frowning. He could not possible be the man killing off all those people, could he? It made sense, I mean. The mysterious killer appeared the moment Ace escaped the castle, so one could only assume he was the killer. Yet, he could not possibly have killed everyone. He was too kind, even in his insane state of mind. Though he did nearly kill me before...so perhaps he was.

"He is rather joyful, is he not?" Blossom asked with a smile. "Perhaps we should all learn from him."

I smiled, "Indeed."

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

"So Boomer ol' boy," I said chopping a hunk of would through with my scythe. "You really must stop being so joyful."

Boomer stared at me through slightly narrowed eyes, deep dark circles beneath them, slowly raising an eyebrow. He was in what seemed to be a horrid mood, opposite of my slight remembrance of him. I remembered him to be a joyful, idiotic, fearful boy. Now he seemed to be in a terrible mood every day, and it only grew worse as the days went on.

"I mean it," I said pointing my finger at him. "You are so happy tis' making me sick."

"Shut it," he muttered.

I walked over to him, "Alright look, I may not have all of my old memories, but I do know who you are. Even if I feel as though I've only just met you, I can not help but feel rather horrid whenever you look at me with such gloominess."

"Tis' nothing to be helped," he said slowly. "So do me a favor and merely drop it."

"If pigs could fly," I said as he began to walk away. "What ails you?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Boomer-"

"I SAID TIS' NOTHING!" he yelled out at me angrily.

I stood there like a stone for a long moment, before frowning at him. He had just yelled at me...and for no reason.

"Oi, what is all the racket about?" Brick called out as he and Merlin came up to us.

"Boomer is having a fit," I said.

"I am not!" Boomer complained.

"You are," I said crossing my arms. "I merely asked what was so bothersome to you, and you snap at me like some sort of turtle."

He stuck his tongue out at me immaturely, causing my breath to hitch slightly. Even if we were grown men, it was still considered a threat.

"_I'm telling..."_ I said in a whiny three-year-old voice. "Brick! Boomer stuck out his tongue towards me!"

Boomer began to smirk, but caught himself, "You started it!"

"I did not!" I contradicted.

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP!" Brick yelled out. "You two are beginning to give me a migraine."

We both stared at Brick for a long moment. before glancing at each other and smirking.

"MERLIN! BRICK YELLED AT US!" we both yelled out in unison.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

My head lifted from my work slowly, my eyebrows furrowing together.

"Did you two hear someone yell?" I asked.

"No, why?" Bubbles asked.

"I could've sworn..."

"Tis' the boys, being immature," Blossom said. "I can hear their voices from the distance."

I nodded, "Oh, alright then."

* * *

><p>I tucked in my boys carefully, kissing each of their heads softly.<p>

"You two catch up on your rest now, tis' been a rather long day," I said with a sigh.

"Mother," Basher said slowly. "Shall Bella be alright?"

"I'm sure," I said with a smile. "We shall find her, don't you fear."

"I just want to hit those hands that stole her," Breaker pouted, poking his lower lip out slightly.

"Never you fret over it, I'm sure you shall have your chance," I said. "Now you two get some sleep, so that we may find her tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

I crawled out of the tent after blowing them a kiss, and let Bubbles in the put Bonnie in the boys' care. They would take care of her, that I did not have to worry about. I turned around only to walk straight into Butch.

"Nice to see you," he said with a small smile. "I was just about to say goodnight to the boys."

"Alright," I said with a smile.

"Hey," he said after a moment. "She'll be alright. If she is anything like you, then she shall be fine."

"I hope so," I said after a moment. "I miss my baby..."

"I do too," Butch said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Now, I shall return in a moment."

I nodded, before searching for a place to sleep. I stopped at a rather large tree and stared at it for a long moment.

Butch came up after a moment and raised an eyebrow, "You know, I was always rather fond of this tree. It's is so very brown."

I smirked at glared at him, "Shut up."

"Why do you stare at it so?" Butch asked.

"This is the same exact tree I stood in when I first laid eyes on you," I said. "You and your brother were marching men off to war, and I was watching you for any signs of attack. It was only a little while later than I met my sisters, and discovered who you were."

"What was your first impression of me?" Butch asked curiously.

"I do believe it was somewhere similar to 'God that man is a bloody git'," I said with a smile.

Butch rolled his eyes, "And mine?"

"Knowing you, it was probably 'God she's hot'," I said with a smirk. "Honestly, I'm positive it was."

Butch smiled and kissed my forehead, before frowning, "We were happy then, were we not?"

"More or less," I said slowly. "Why?"

"You were happy before me," Butch said. "If I had never shown up-"

"Then my life would suck," I said. "I would not have three children, though one is currently absent, and I would not have felt happiness as I do now. Though my life may be somewhat of a tragedy, I am still happy for all of the good things that I have had...such as loving you."

Butch smiled, "I love you. If only I remember all of those times we were together..."

"You shall," I said "I shall make sure of it."

* * *

><p><em>(Anonymous POV)<em>

_"She is waiting, master."  
><em>

_"Yes Mr. Mayor," I said slowly. "Thank you...now off you go."  
><em>

_"Yes sir," the little old man said, going to sit and eat a pickle I'd given him as a treat.  
><em>

_"My plan is almost in motion," I said. "I now have the girl...so everything is ready. I just need Miss Bellum..."_

_I pushed rang a bell before calling out in a sickly-sweet voice, "OH MISS BELLUM!"  
><em>

_"Sir?" Mayor said slowly. "Miss Bellum has run off somewhere."  
><em>

_"WHAT?"  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17: The Rainbow Predicament

**Oh. My. Goodness. I'm so sorry for the long wait guys, I really am! It's just been a really rough week for me, and I was just not in the mood to do any writing. So if I lack in updating the story quickly, then I'm sorry. Seriously I'm really sorry! Anyway, er...well I hope this chapter is to y'all's liking. :) I seriously do. I mean it's taken me three days to write this, because I want it to be cool. O.O Ahem... Oh, and you guys wouldn't believe how awesome Kingdom Hearts music is to this story...  
><strong>

**I love you my lovely little lemon drops!  
><strong>

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Bellatrix Jojo, my favorite OC. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>A word. Just one simple word. That is all which is needed.<em>

_Just say the word, and all shall be well again.  
><em>

_All of which you have lost. All of which they have forgotten. All of which you have forgotten.  
><em>

_You are the key.  
><em>

_You know the word.  
><em>

_You know the word._

_Just say the word, and all shall be well again._

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

I shot up from my position, my eyes wide while searching for things that I could not see. Oh how I wished I could see...

My entire body was drenched in sweat, though I was not hot. In fact, I was incredibly cold. I shivered as goosebumps appeared on my skin, and I found it slightly difficult to breathe. I sat calmly still on whatever it was that I was on. By the feel of it, I was sitting on some sort of table. I waited for some sort of movement to approach my senses, preferably my hearing. After nothing happened for an extremely long while, I decided that I was through sitting in that freezing room of agony.

I hopped down from the table carefully, before regretting it. As the cold stone floor hit my bare feet, I felt extremely light-headed and began to sway around. I regained my balance and set off to investigate. As I sensed the things around me, I found that I was the only one in the room. There was hardly anything in it, except for a table, a chair, and a small counter with unknown appliances on top of it.

I rubbed my nose slightly, finding it to be very hot compared to the rest of me. My mother had always told me that when I became chilled from winter weather, my nose would redden like I had a cold. When I had asked her what red was, she told me it was the color of heat. I wished I could see colors...just once. If I could only see for five minutes I would never ask for such things again. It was all I wanted. Well, that is not true. I also wished for my father to remember us, and for my family to be as it once was. Those were my only two wishes. Well...that and to try some cheesecake. My mother said that it was delicious, and it did not actually taste of cheese. It amazed me...

I walked slowly towards the door of the room, noticing that my dress was not the same as before. Either I had grown (which I doubted) or I was wearing different attire than before. The dress I was wearing was much thinner and more revealing, showing my knees and even my elbows! Oh what would mother think? Even _she_ had always told me not to ever show even my wrists and ankles, let along my entire arms and legs! It was improper, even for a girl as young as me. I would have to complain about this...

I exited the chilly room quietly, and walked blindly forward. Nobody seemed to be around, which was disturbing. Where was I anyway?

I honestly had no idea where I was.

Where was mother and father, and where were Basher and Breaker? More importantly...where the heck was I?

Suddenly the drowsiness I had before was depleted rapidly, and I became more aware of my surroundings. Had I been taken somewhere? Had they left me? No, they would never leave me...never.

"_Ah, I see you have awoken_."

I spun around to the voice, slightly caught off guard. The voice was eerie, and I did not like it at all. I'd heard it before, but where?

"_You should know better than to wander off Bellatrix, I was beginning to worry."_

"Where am I?" I asked simply, getting down to the chase.

_"Forgotten already? And I was beginning to believe that you were stronger than to let a mere charm fool you..."_

Charm? Wait...

"You are the man who has deceived my father," I said simply, remembering what had happened.

I had gone toward the arms the wanted me, gesturing to my mother that it would be alright. I, of course, did not know if it would be...but she needn't worry anymore. I wanted to see what the man wanted, and why he wanted me of all people. That, and I wanted to save my father.

_"You are a bright young girl, especially at such a young age."_

"What do you desire from me? I can hardly bear you children."

_"Oh dear girl! I needeth not children, I merely wish for you to accompany me in my moment of triumph. I've done all that I can to save your father, but he has been rather resistant of me."_

"What is this nonsense of which you speak, sir?"

"_My young lady, I wish nothing more than to help you in your troubles. I do deeply confess that it was indeed I who caused your father's amnesia, but I also confess it as an accident. I do hope for your assistance in returning your father's memory, and for him to no longer hate me for it..."_

He was lying, I knew he was. It was a pretty sad excuse for that matter, but that was not the point. I had to get him to believe that I trusted him to find out what he was plotting, so I had to smile and nod in agreement.

I smiled, "Alright sir, you have yourself a deal. Now properly shake on it."

The man shook my hand, and I had to hold back a shiver of disgust from the feel of them. I could not see him with my eyes, but by the outline of him given from my feet he was rather...odd. He reeked of rotting flesh and graveyards, and his skin felt as though it could crumble in my hands. I did not like him, at all.

"First, however, I do require some proper attire," I said folding my arms. "My apparel at this given time is shameful."

"_Of course,_" the man said. "_Mr. Mayor shall show you to your new chambers. Oh, MR. MAYOR!_"

A little naked old man came running into the room, and I at that moment I was glad I could not see. From the outline of a boy's body (courtesy of my brothers), I found them to be rather funky looking. I did not know what it was like to see, but it was almost like they were growing an extra arm...

"Right this way young mistress!" Mr. Mayor said, grabbing my hand and slightly tugging in one direction.

At least he seemed nice enough.

"Very well," I said before turning to the man with a smirk. "Pip pip!"

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I felt rather ill that day. Not the sick type of ill, but more along the lines of completely and utterly unmotivated and depressed. I was tired of having everything taken away from me, which is one of the worst pains to ever have in life. I had lost my memory, my daughter, and I was not entirely sure how I would get either back. Bella would be the easiest to find and take back, but memories are much more complex. However where one thing was, the other would be with it. If I found Bella, then I would find the man who held my memories. However, neither of them would be simple to find, so I may have never found them.

Either way I was ill.

They have always said that to lose something can emit the greatest pain in a person, whether it be a person or a piece of chocolate. Chocolate _is_ good...

I found Buttercup pacing a few feet from camp, muttering curses under her breath. I sighed knowing that a frustrated Buttercup is not a good Buttercup to have around. I walked over to her and decided to do my best to help (crossing fingers the entire time).

"Buttercup?" I said slowly. "Are you well?"

Buttercup turned to me quickly with dark circles under her eyes, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Have you glanced into a mirror recently?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Well no..."

I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Never fear, we shall find Bella soon enough. I mean we shall be traveling to the Under Regions today."

"That does not mean we will arrive there today," Buttercup muttered. "Tomorrow perhaps, but not today."

I pulled her into a hug, "Just...just try to smile, for me?"

Buttercup stiffened before pulling away, "Are _you_ well?"

I sighed, "I'm fine."

Buttercup frowned, "You hardly look well, in fact you look rather...sick. Do you feel groggy?"

She put her hand to my forehead and I rolled my eyes, "I'm not sick, Buttercup."

Buttercup folded her arms and looked at me worriedly, "Butch please be honest. Are you feeling alright?"

I frowned and looked away before answering after a moment, "No, I'm not. I feel horrible, actually. Why must all of these horrid things be aimed at us?"

Buttercup sighed, "I know not, yet I shall persevere anyhow."

I nodded, "And so shall I."

Buttercup walked closer to me, and I became as still as a stone. She looked up at me with slightly teary eyes (though she would never let them fall) and gave me her best excuse of a smile, just for me. Then she leaned towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist, lying her head on my chest. I held her close, never wishing to let go. I buried my nose in her raven hair, taking in her wonderful scent of apples.  
>She was the only person that made me feel truly complete again, even though I knew I wasn't. She pulled away after a moment, but I had no intentions of letting her go so quickly. I lifted her face up slightly with my finger under her chin, leaning down slowly. My lips found hers softly, and suddenly there were little sparks of light that seemed to tingle my skin wherever she touched me. Her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me down, and my hands found her waist and hair. I felt something wet against my face, and soon realized it was a tear that she had accidentally let loose. I pulled away slightly before kissing it away, and going towards her ear.<p>

"I love you," I whispered, pulling her close.

She hugged me tightly once more, "I love you too."

I looked at her with a smile and tucked a loose strand of her hair out of her face, that way her bright emerald green eyes could shine forth like a torch in the woods. She was incredibly beautiful, there was no doubt about that. However in all the beauty, there was sadness. I kissed her nose before giving her another short hug.

"I swear to God that I will find our daughter," I said. "And when I do, I shall cast the man who took her into oblivion."

Buttercup smirked and leaned up to my ear, "You'd better, lest I have to get my hands dirty. I am a lady after all..."

I smiled, "I noticed."

Buttercup sighed and pulled away, "Well...we'd better get a move one."

I nodded, "Right. BRICK! Er...Blossom, where is Brick?"

"Brick?" Blossom asked looking up. "Oh he's still asleep... I've tried waking him up, honestly I did, but I became hungry and could not stand it for much longer-"

"Fine fine, I'll handle it," Butch said waving it off before going to Brick's sleeping mat.

He motioned for everyone to be quiet, but I knew what was about to come. Mainly because he had done it to me before...

"OI BRICK! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED!"

"..."

"IF YOU DO NOT LISTEN, THEN I SHALL HAVE TO FETCH MY SCYTHE!"

"..."

Butch wrinkled his nose in frustration before sighing, "Well I guess I shall just leave- OH MY GOD BRICK! BLOSSOM'S HAVING THE BABY!"

Brick shot up from his mat like a rocket before looking around sleepily, "WHAT? WHERE?"

Butch smirked at Brick while everyone laughed.

"Butch, that was mean," Blossom sighed going up to Brick. "Gooooooood morning sleepy."

Brick frowned, "So you aren't-?"

Blossom shook her head, "Not yet."

Brick nodded before glaring at Butch, "Bug off."

"Then get ready!" Butch argued. "I'm growing weary of waiting for you all the time..."

Brick rolled his eyes, "Alright fine, one moment..."

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

I was currently sitting alone in a room, wondering what to do. The man who took me (who still did not mention his name) had given me breakfast, of which I was not too fond of. It was a great meal of eggs, toast, veal, bananas, and a large supply of goat's milk. He had said it was needed to stay healthy and so I could grow big and strong. However I thought the eggs were cooked too long, the toast had far too much jam on it, I was not fond of eating a baby cow so I ate as little of it as he would allow. The only things I did like were bananas and the milk. I had many of bananas in my day, and goat's milk was apparently my mother's favorite so we almost always drank it instead of a cow's. I was so used to the simple things such as stew and a handful of berries here and there, that all of the great amounts of food that were lain before me were far too much for me to handle.

After he fed me he led me into a room telling me I could amuse myself with any toy I wished, and he would fetch me later. He must have believed me stupid, but I knew I was locked in the room. I could hear the click of the door, and I was completely alone...without Mr. Mayor to watch over me. I didn't play with any toys, because they were of no use to me. I would have done anything to have my book back...it was the only thing that I felt I could accomplish completely.

It wasn't until I heard a sneeze that I was surprised.

I turned towards the noise slightly, "Who goes there?"

After receiving nothing but silence I decided to investigate. I stood up and walked towards the sound, frowning when I did not find anyone there.

"Who is fooling with me?" I questioned, before looking up slowly and smiling.

My viding skills had yet to reach their full potential, and I still had trouble noticing when things hid on ceilings.

"Found you," I said folding my arms.

There was a thud, and soon there was a young boy standing before me. He was only slightly taller than me, and rather thin, but other than that he seemed fine.

"Who are you?" I asked politely before curtsying slightly. "My name is Bella."

"You are far too joyful," I heard him reply snappily.

I frowned, "How so?"

"We are trapped in here oh intelligent one," he snapped angrily.

I crossed my arms, "There is no need for that tone."

"Well which tone shall I use? I've been in this god forsaken room for the past two days, with no food!" the boy exclaimed angrily, though he surprised me at his language. "He threatened to do so, but I did not believe him... Oh how foolish I've been."

"What did you do to cause this?" I asked curiously.

"None of your beeswax," he said coldly.

I crossed my arms with a huff, "Fine, be that way."

We stood there in silence for a long moment before he spoke.

"You know, most of those toys over there are for two players," he said slowly. "Tis' been rather difficult playing chess on my own..."

I smiled, "Chess?"

"Of course, you do know how to play?" he questioned. "You seem rather well off..."

"Of course I do," I said like it was second-nature to me. "I am royalty after all, we learn these things as soon as we are able to use the loo."

He laughed slightly, "Indeed. Well shall we then?"

I nodded, "We shall."

"Might as well make the most of out the free time I have," he muttered. "Well come on then!"

I followed him to where he went, and he pulled out a chess board and the pieces. He pulled out a pillow from the corner of the room, which seemed to be his bed, and he laid it down on front of me.

"Here," he said probably 'turning scarlet' as mother would put it. "Tis' hardly proper for a young lady, especially royalty, to sit on the bare floor. I do wish for you to return that pillow though..."

I nodded with a smile, "Of course, thank you."

He laid out the board in front of me and sat on the other side, carefully placing down his pieces. I picked up a piece and felt it over, and then frowned. It was my king piece, but I...didn't know where the right square was. I blushed slightly before feeling the board, frantically trying to find the right square.

"You mean to tell me that you can play chess, and yet you do not know how to set it up?" the boy questioned.

"I do...but I am not able to..." I frowned, my voice shaking slightly.

I absolutely _hated_ not knowing how to do things, or not being able to do them.

He frowned and stood the walk over to me. He crouched down beside me and waved his hand in front of my face to see if my eyes would move.

"I know what you are doing, and I am going to ask for you to cease it," I said in a low tone.

"Are you blind?" he asked.

I turned to him, "That depends on what your definition of blind is."

He swallowed, "I apologize for snapping at you, I did not know-"

"Please do _not _treat me differently than you would another," I growled. "I absolutely loath when people do that."

"Sorry," he muttered. "Well at least let me set up the pieces for you."

"Thank you," I said softly.

He did so, and then moved back around, "You are white, so you get to place the first move."

I nodded and moved one of my pawns, "You know...you never did tell me your name."

He looked at me and smiled, "Well that is because I hate my name."

"Come on, tell me," I said with a smile.

"Oh alright, but no laughing...deal?" he asked.

I nodded, "No laughing."

He sighed, "Tis' Rainbow. But you may not call me such."

"Well what should I call you then?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Anything but Rainbow."

"Susie?"

"And Susie."

I smiled, "How about, Wobnair? Tis' Rainbow backwards."

"Nah..."

"How about Bow then?" I asked.

"Bow..." he said slowly. "I like it. You may call me Bow."

I smiled, "And do you know what the best part is?"

"What?" he asked.

"It begins with a 'B'," I said with a giggle, earning a confused glance from him.


	18. Chapter 18: The Under Regions

**Well thanks for the reviews guys! :) I love reviews. So anyway, er, here is the story! Oh and just FYI, I did NOT make Rainbow up. If you can figure out who he is, then naturally things will become quite confusing. ;3 Oh and if you want to know how I came up with Bow (it seems really simple), I'll tell you. Well I was actually seriously going to call him Wobnair, because I don't know if you know this...but I do sort of write as I go along. I think things through slightly in my head, and then somehow or another they turn into a story. So anyway I was going to do Wobnair, but to be honest it just sounds really weird... So then suddenly I was like, "Hey what about Bow?" I was about make Rainbow say no, but then it hit me that it started with a 'B' too. xD So anyway...yeah that's how it happened.**

**Well I hope you guys like this, and yes the words in 'italic' form are part of the story. :)  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely little lemon drops!**

**OH! And one last thing... When you get to the Under Region part (if you want), I'd suggest listening to this song: Kuroshitsuji OST 1 - 22 Diabolic Waltz. It's what I listened to, and to be honest it seems fitting. :3 Just a suggestion.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER (Because I add one now and then): I do not own anything! This includes the PPG, RRB, Kuroshitsuji songs or characters, Draco Malfoy, Loki from Thor, Mr. Mayor, Miss Bellum, or tacos. I do however own Bonnie, Bellatrix, Basher, and Breaker Jojo, and fake nails. :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>A word. Just one simple word. That is all which is needed.<em>

_Just say the word, and all shall be well again.  
><em>

_All of which you have lost. All of which they have forgotten. All of which you have forgotten.  
><em>

_You are the key.  
><em>

_You know the word.  
><em>

_You know the word._

_Just say the word, and all shall be well again._

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I woke with a start for the second night in a row, sweating like a madman. I kept falling asleep to hear a strange and unfamiliar voice speak in my ear, only to scare the crap out of me and wake me up. It kept saying things, the same things over and over... I never completely remembered what it said, but I did remember it telling me something along the lines of 'I know the word' or whatever. Whatever the hell that meant was a mystery to me, but hopefully soon I would find out.

I was about to go back to sleep when I heard a snap of a twig a ways away, causing me to become too curious for my own good. I stood slowly and headed towards the sound like a curious little child, wondering who lurked there. I continued to walk through the trees, which thankfully were beginning to clear the closer we grew to the Under Regions. I silently crept over twigs and leaves towards the sound of harsh breathing, wondering whose it was. I came froze when I saw someone a few feet away, and quickly hid behind a tree. As I looked back around it I could make out who it was.

It was Boomer.

His hands were curled into fists on a tree, his head between his arms, and he looked ready to kill. He was panting, and by the sound of it...crying. My heart clenched into a knot at my 'little brother's' heart-wrenching sounds, and I could not stay hidden any longer. I slowly emerged from behind the tree, but he did not notice. Carefully I walked over to him and placed my hand upon his shoulder.

He then jumped from his position, frantically wiping away tears, only to find that it was me. He folded his arms and looked away with a sniff before clearing his throat and speaking.

"May I be of assistance?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I should be asking the same," I said slowly, before reaching out to touch his arm. "Boomer..."

He pulled away like I was carrying some deadly disease, which caused me to flinch.

"Just leave me be," he muttered turning away.

"Boomer," I said slowly. "What ails you?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Boomer please," I said slowly.

"You are just as bad as Butch," Boomer muttered.

I frowned, "Boomer if you don't tell me, then...then I shall just have to go and fetch Brick to force it out of you."

Boomer turned to glare at me, "Tis' nothing, so just leave it at that."

I hit him lightly on the cheek, "You lie."

Boomer sighed, "I'm just...troubled by something, and would prefer to work it out alone."

I sighed softly and turned his face towards mine to look me in the eyes, "Boomer, you are frightening me. You are like my little brother, and I suppose in a way you are, and I love you dearly to no end. I know you are lying, and I do wish...no I beg of you to inform me of what is wrong."

Boomer looked at me with sad and soft eyes, and pulled me into a hug, "You are so very much like Butch you know; wild, crazy, and yet so loving towards your family and friends."

I held him, "Please tell me, Boomer..."

He looked down at me with a sad expression, "Alas Buttercup, I shan't ever tell you. If I did then all chaos would ensue. and of all the things to happen now that is not what anyone wishes. We shall search for Bella and retrieve my brother's memory, and then we shall see. Telling you what ails me is what I shall not do."

He kissed my forehead lightly, "Now get some rest, for you shall need it tomorrow."

I nodded with a sigh, looking back at him as I walked away, earning a nod from him. Something was up, and he was not telling me. Whatever it was troubled him greatly, and for some reason he could not ever tell me. Perhaps that was why he had been in such a terrible mood recently, and ordering Bubbles around like their relationship was Hell.

_Bubbles..._

She knew...she had to know, because Boomer told her everything. She had also been in a horrid mood lately, and perhaps that was why. I had to find out what was bothering them, because whatever it was could not be good. Boomer had said if he told me then all chaos would ensue, so whatever it was he was hiding must be bad. I frowned, still wondering what it could be, going back to my sleeping spot near Butch she curl up and sleep once more._  
><em>

It was decided. I would pay a little...visit to Bubbles the next day. She would be easier to crack than Boomer...she always was. No offense to her of course.

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

Bow seemed like a decent guy so far, which was surprising taking into consideration his rather rude behavior towards me before. I think my being blind must have softened him a tad, which as long as he didn't find me handicap, was fine with me. We played chess a couple of times (which I beat him in all), before proceeding to paint. Bow had asked how I could paint, obviously curious, and I answered by saying that I did not need to see with my eyes. I used whatever color Bow had picked, and began drawing with my fingers, creating simple drawings that I imagined in my mind. He had said they were certainly creative, especially my smiley-faces. I had never really seen one before, only outlines, so I'm sure it must have been an interesting experience.

"So, why are you locked in here so?" I asked Bow softly, while conjuring up a picture in my head from what I had 'seen'.

"Well tis' a rather long and _boring story," _Bow began before the door to the room opened.

I turned slightly at the noise of footsteps, recognizing them as the man's in an instant.

"_Well it seems that you two are getting along quite nicely_," he said coolly._ "Though sadly I shall have to separate you two for the time being..."_

"Do not harm her," Bow said threateningly._  
><em>

_"And just who are you to order me boy?" _the man bellowed before smacking Bow in the face, causing a gasp from me._  
><em>

I ran over to Bow and helped him up, "Are you alright?"

Bow growled, walking in front of me protectively, "You will NOT harm her!"

"_Apparently a few days alone in here with no food has not taught you any manners, son," _The man sneered. "_I will send for one bowl of plain porridge, and that is all you shall have for a few more days. If I find you dead in here when I return, then it shall be your loss."_

My eyes widened at his words, "He is your son, and you treat him so?"

Bow turned to me, "Stay out of this conversation, Bella."

"But-"

"STAY OUT!" he commanded me, before turning to his father with another growl. "You shall have to pass me before you so much as TOUCH her! She is an innocent little girl, and you shan't do anything to change that fact. Ever."

"_LEARN YOUR PLACE BOY!"_ the man yelled at his son, before I felt a large amount of energy shoot at Bow.

Bow seemed to catch it, and it seemed to be quite a lot of energy to hold for a young boy. He struggled, aiming it back at his father, who was ready for the attack almost as though it would not harm it at all. Bow growled loudly before the energy became too much, and it backfired at him. I squealed, running up to him quickly before being pulled back by the man.

"Unhand me!" I screamed at him, kicking and biting with all my might.

Bow stood to come to my rescue, but was cut off by the door shut in his face, "BELLA!"

"BOW!" I screamed, reaching out to where I though he was.

"_Shut up girl_," the man growled at me.

"W-who are you, and how do you possess such power?" I demanded.

"I am Abracadaver," he said simply. "Your worst nightmare. I tried to be calm and treat you respectfully, but by siding with that piece of wretched filth for a son, I shall have to take matters more seriously."

My eyes widened before they narrowed, "You just try me sir. You just try."

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I was busy folding Bonnie's dress which I had let dry the night before, humming softly as I did so. We were about to set off, but not without breakfast first. Boomer decided to take it upon himself to cook breakfast, so I did not have to. It was rather kind of him, especially considering everything that had been going on.

"Oi! Bubbles! Shall we eat during your absence, or shall you return?" I heard Butch call in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes, "Patience is virtue, Butch."

"Patience is hungry!" Butch complained.

I smiled slightly, "One moment."

I put Bonnie's dress away, before walking over towards the others and sitting down next to Boomer on a log. He had apparently made eggs, some sort of meat, and there was a pile of raspberries next to everything else. I smiled down at the food, cuddling up into Boomer's shoulder as he spooned some food into a bowl for me.

"Thank you Boomer," I said with a smile at him, earning a small one in return from him.

"Twas nothing," he said with a slightly blush.

"OH MY LORD, WHAT IS THIS MEAT?" Blossom screeched suddenly with wide eyes.

"Why, is it not to your liking?" Boomer asked with a slight frown.

Blossom swallowed slowly before looking at Boomer with a piercing gaze, "Twas fantastic..."

Buttercup let out a burst of laughter, soon followed with a couple of giggles from others. Bonnie clapped her hands happily, laughing with everyone else.

"Oh, well I'm glad," Boomer said with a small smile. "Tis' rabbit."

Bonnie stopped laughed and began to stare at her father with wide eyes, tearing up slightly, "D-dadda?"

Boomed turned to Bonnie, "Oh don't you fret, they were rather ugly rabbits. They were mean also, and continued to bite me."

Bonnie frowned, "But bunny!"

Boomer looked at me for help, giving me a concerned look.

I turned to Bonnie, "Daddy did not hurt the bunny, I promise."

Bonnie nodded, satisfied with her mother's answer.

Boomer raised an eyebrow, "Really? That was all it took?"

"She is young," I smiled. "She does not need much convincing yet."

Boomed nodded, "Ah, alright."

We ate, everyone still laughing at Blossom's reaction and Boomer's face. I had to admit it was pretty darn funny... However through all that humor, I did not miss Buttercup's gaze on me through half the night. I caught her eye at least three times, which was no incident. Sometimes I wouldn't bother with it, but her expression seemed extremely troubled...towards me. I just hoped that whatever it was did not concern me.

We finished our meal, then gathered our belongings and set out on the trip to the Under Regions. We were almost there, only about a mile or two away according to Merlin that is... I just hoped that I had a bed to sleep in that night.

Boomed came up to me as we were about to leave, "Bubbles, here...take Bonnie for me?"

I nodded with a smile, "Come 'ere baby..."

That was when Boomer leaned down to my ear, "If Buttercup asks anything, do not tell her. She's been eying you, obviously waiting for the right time to ask about...you know."

I frowned, "But how-?"

"Tis' a rather long story," Boomer shrugged. "Just...do not reveal our secret."

I frowned, "You did not have to tell me..."

Boomer sighed, "Well at least now you are prepared."

I nodded taking Bonnie in my arms, "Alright, but what do you think I should do...should she ask?"

"Just...stall," Boomer said with a frown. "Don't answer."

I sighed, "Alright."

Boomer tickled Bonnie's cheek with a slight twinkle in his eyes, before leaning down and kissing me softly, "I love you, don't ever forget that."

"I shan't," I said with a smile.

He walked off to help Blossom gather her belongings, seeing as Brick was busy arguing which way was North with Merlin. Ace was playing with Basher and Breaker, keeping them out of their parent's way. Buttercup and Butch were quietly making sure they had packed everything, obviously upset over Bella. I could not blame them... If Bonnie were to ever be taken from my grasp, I might not know how to contain my sadness. What was worse, was the fact that...'

...she could be taken away.

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

"You are better off here Bella," Abracadaver said, forcing me to listen to my family's laughter. "Here how they laugh even through your absence? They have forgotten you already, so tis' smart to listen to the man who still acknowledges your existence."

He had somehow managed to channel my family laughing at breakfast through some sort of orb, though I knew not what it was.

I shook my head furiously while refusing to cry, "They laugh to hide their pain..."

"No, they laugh because they care nothing of you," Abracadaver said cruelly.

I clenched my fists, "You know nothing of family."

"I know everything about family," Abracadaver said coldly. "I had one too you know, but they meant nothing to me. I've been better here by myself."

"Why do you do this?" I asked softly, truly wondering his purpose for causing my family so much pain.

Abracadaver leaned down, "Do you truly wish to know?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes..."

"Tis' because they have stolen something from me," he sneered. "I made a fair deal, but a certain someone did not hold up his end of the bargain. So in return, I have stolen something from them. I've stolen _you."_

My eyes widened, "My parents would never steal! Lie perhaps, but never steal!"_  
><em>

"_Who said it was your parents?"_ Abracadaver hissed.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Everyone was walking in the direction which Brick claimed (after about an hour of arguing with Merlin about it) was west. The forest had begun to clear a while back, and the ground became much more hilly. Soon we were hardly walking on anything BUT rocks and dirt, with only a few little sprigs of grass here and there. There were still trees around, but they were farther apart than before. I was about to complain that it was taking too long when I heard the angry (yet distant) voice of my fiance. I sighed in annoyance, and turned around to tell her to 'shut it' when I realized that she was not there. I began to look around, going unnoticed by anyone else, and found her a ways away. She had a very angry expression on her face, and she was talking to someone. Bubbles, she was talking to Bubbles... No, she had Bubbles cornered against a tree.

I immediately rushed over to ask what was wrong, but I was shushed by Buttercup.

"Tell me!" Buttercup demanded.

"No!" Bubbles whined, tears streaming down her eyes. "Tis' none of your business!"

"You are my sister, and I hate seeing you and Boomer in pain!" Buttercup said desperately. "Just... Just tell me!"

"I c-can't," Bubbles sniffed.

"Oi!" I heard a voice and turned to see Boomer walking up. "What is all this?"

"Buttercup is demanded something, which Bubbles does not wish to give," I said with a shrug. "I only arrived to tell Buttercup to shut up."

Buttercup turned to glare at me, "Why don't YOU shut up?"

I smirked, "Because I wasn't the one speaking before."

Boomer grabbed Bubbles, gently, and pulled her behind him, "Look, just leave us be for once! Tis' nothing of your concern!"

"I know it is, so why do you burden yourselves so by not telling me?" Buttercup nearly yelled in anger and frustration.

Boomer sighed, "Tis' just-"

"OI YOU FOUR!" we heard Merlin yell. "WE HAVE ARRIVED!"

Buttercup turned to everyone, "We'll discuss this later."

She stormed off with that, and I had no choice but to follow her. We walked up the small hill towards the others, wondering what the place looked like. Buttercup and I both froze when we saw it. There was an extremely large hill, nearly a mountain, in the middle of the area. Who could miss it? We walked up to Merlin, who smiled at us and pointed at the hill.

"Well...we're here!" Merlin said.

"Well...duh..." I said slowly.

"OH! Tis' rather large," Ace said after a moment.

Blossom giggled, "Indeed."

"Well...are we going to enter the place at any given time today?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh yes," Merlin said walking up to the hill.

He prodded a large rock with his foot, and there was a large rumbling beneath us. A doorway appeared amid the rocks, and we all walked inside. The inside was made of rock (wow, shocker) with torches lighting the tunnel walls. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, but finally we came to a large sturdy wooden door, with many many MANY locks on both sides of it. Merlin knocked on it three times, and a small little opening appeared at the top of the door to reveal one large eye. There was a man behind the door, and yet he only had one eye. Bonnie gasped slightly at the sight, while Basher and Breaker both leaned in to each other whispering, "Coool..."

"PASSWORD?" the man literally yelled at us.

"FART BUBBLE," Merlin yelled back. "GET YOUR EARS CHECKED TANZER."

The door opened, "YOU MAY ENTER."

Merlin walked up to the cyclops/type dude, "EARS. CHECKED. SOON."

When we entered through the door, my eyes popped out of my head. The place must have been somewhat underground, because it was FAR bigger than the hill looked (though the hill was rather large). There were houses and buildings everywhere, some as large as castles, and the entire place was lit with candles and torches. The people were all different, some sort of normal, others completely strange in appearance...and size. It was very cool in the area; not to hot nor too cold (the joys of being underground I supposed). It smelled very nice too, almost floral. Some of the people stopped to glance at us curiously, then smiled, waved, and walked off to continued their business. They all seemed friendly enough...

"Wow, this is much different than my expectations led me to believe," Brick said. "I take back what I said before."

Merlin smiled, "Well thank you, and also...I told you so."

Brick glared at Merlin, but said nothing.

Blossom smiled, "Oh Brick, we shall have a bed to sleep in tonight...my back shall thank me for it."

Brick smiled, "Tis' not too much longer and we shan't worry about it anymore."

Blossom sighed, "I hope so..."

"Well," Buttercup said slowly. "Where shall we be heading exactly?"

"Well first I think it wise to find a place to bed for the next couple of nights or so," Merlin said. "Then we shall go asking people if they have any knowledge on the man we need to find. I have a few suggestions for people, so that is something I suppose."

"Well, where shall we sleep?" I asked.

"Well there are not really any Inns, since nobody visits these regions very often," Merlin said. "However many of the people are rather hospitable, so I'm positive SOMEONE will offer a helping hand."

"Carry on then!" Boomer said. "I'm sure Blossom would like to rest her feet for a bit."

Blossom nodded in agreement, "Oh yes indeed, that would be very nice."

"I suppose we should start...this way," Merlin said pointing in one direction before taking off there.

Everyone shrugged and followed him without a word. The farther we traveled, the stranger and cooler things in the Under Regions became. There were houses painted strange colors, some decorated with flowers while others were decorated in spider webs. There was a few witches, some flying on brooms in the area, along with some wizards who were laughing and casting spells. There was a young girl who seemed completely normal until she bent over backwards, picked herself up by her hands into a handstand, then twisted her hands around, twisted her waist to where her feet were facing away from her face, and then literally curled up like a pretzel as though she was nothing more than clay being molded into different shapes. Then there was a young man with straw for hair, who when cut open by a young boy with a hairy face and pointy teeth, bled nothing short of more straw as though he was a scarecrow. The people in the area were certainly unusual, and yet none of them seemed hostile.

I was almost surprised that Buttercup was grinning madly at the place, but then I remembered what had happened previously before we'd arrive to the Under Regions. Buttercup still seemed rather upset, and to be honest so did Boomer when he appeared. They were hiding something, but I did not think of it until this precise moment. I would have to ask Buttercup later, but not now. I did not wish for her to become angry before we met someone...that could be horrifically bad.

"Are we headed anywhere in particular?" I called out to Merlin, who shrugged.

I huffed when I received no answer, and was about to snort out a complaint when a young woman's voice spoke.

"Butch?"

My first thought?

_Oh lord, don't let it be a past girlfriend. That would be BAD...especially if I did not remember her._

I turned to see a young woman standing there with a curious expression on her face. Her hair was light brown, her skin tanned, and her eyes were so gray they looked as though they would shock me like lightning. She was holding a basket full of vegetables in her arm, and she was wearing a long dark blue dress. Her eyes widened as she saw me, and an ever wider smile erupted on her face._  
><em>

"Oh my goodness, Butch it IS you!" she exclaimed happily, before looking behind me. "Tis' all of you!"

"Lilly?" Buttercup asked slowly, before her eyes widened. "Oh Lilly!"

The girl smiled and ran into Buttercup's arms, "Oh how I've missed you all! Where have you been?"

"Tis' a long tale," Buttercup shrugged.

Lilly turned to me and gave me a hug, "Hello Butch, long time no see. Have I turned out to be the pretty young woman you predicted me to become?"

I slowly nodded, not knowing what to say. The girl did look familiar, and I'd obviously met her before, but I did not remember her.

"Look how much you have grown!" Bubbles said happily. "Twas only yesterday that you were a young girl, not even of marrying age!"

Lilly smiled, "Tis' been a while. And oh Blossom, look at you!"

She seemed to smile even wider when she saw Blossom's overlarge stomach, and Blossom smiled back, "I know."

"When is it due?" Lilly asked.

"Any day," Blossom shrugged. "However if it does not arrive in the next week, I may have to take therapy for staying sane."

Lilly laughed, "Well I'm very happy for you! And who's this?"

Bubbles smiled and held out Bonnie, "This is Bonnie, she's only about a year old."

"She resembles you like a mirror," Lilly said with a smiled. "And that is a good thing, since you are so beautiful."

Bubbles smiled, "She's prettier than I."

Lilly smiled before noticing that two certain young men were watching her, "And who...might you be?"

"I'm Basher," Basher said bowing slightly.

"And I am Breaker," Breaker said holding out his hand politely. "Tis' very nice to meet you."

"Did you teach them manners?" I muttered to Buttercup.

Buttercup's eyes were wide, "Er...no?"

Lilly looked at us, "I'm assuming they are yours?"

Buttercup nodded, "Indeed...though there is a third."

"On the way?" Lilly asked.

"No...she's..." Buttercup trailed off.

"She's been kidnapped," I said simply, frowning. "We came here in hopes that someone might know who took her and my memory."

"Your memory?" Lilly asked.

"Er..."

"Butch's memory has been wiped clean," Brick said. "He does not remember anything up until the past year or so."

Lilly frowned, "So...you do not know me?"

I shook my head sadly, "No, I'm terribly sorry."

"Oh well, tis' not your fault," Lilly shrugged before smiling. "I shall make you remember once more, never fear."

"So Lilly, do you live here now?" Brick asked curiously.

"Yes," Lilly said. "The people here are so kind, and I needed a place to go where I felt safe."

"Are the others here?" Buttercup asked.

"No, I left them about two years ago," Lilly said. "I've no idea where they might be, but they do write quite often."

"Ah," Buttercup said.

Lilly smiled, "Do you all need a place to stay for the night? I've plenty of room..."

"Oh yes, that would be nice," Blossom said. "There are beds included, correct?"

Lilly laughed, "Of course you silly woman! Why would I offer you hospitality with no beds?"

Blossom shrugged, "I was merely getting down to business."

"Well come on then!" Lilly said with a smile. "I shall show you where you will sleep, and then you shall carry on with whatever it was you were doing."

"Searching for Bella, my daughter," I said.

"Ah yes, terribly sorry about that," Lilly said. "I shall have to discuss the matter further later, but for now I must start dinner!"

"Tis' not dinner time-"

"I am going to cook roast, so I should start it early," Lilly said. "The earlier you start it, the better it is."

Buttercup nodded, "Tis' true."

I shrugged, "Hey...beds, meat, AND a lovely lady helping us in our time of need? These are all the necessities of life."

Buttercup smacked me in the head with a smirk, "Shut up."

* * *

><p>(Abracadaver POV)<p>

"MR. MAYOR!" I yelled, only to have the short stubby man run up to my side.

"Yes master?"

"Has Bella retired for the night?"

"Indeed master, I read her a story until she was snoring."

"Very good. And what of Miss Bellum's absence?"

"Nothing new my lord," Mr. Mayor said. "She has simply vanished into thin air..."

"Oh she is somewhere, that cursed woman," I hissed. "A little rebel is what she has always been, and even through these years of labor and slavery the rebellious attitude has not yet faded. If anything she's become far more troublesome than she was a few years back..."

"Perhaps she went out for some fresh air?" Mr. Mayor said.

"Oh be quiet you fool!" I exclaimed angrily. "She is probably out ready to attack against me once more...except this time she has probably thought it through a bit more."

"Well what do you wish me to do master?"

"I wish for you to find her whereabouts, and then inform me so that I may keep an eye on her," I said.

"Why not capture her?" Mr. Mayor asked.

"Because she would merely fight back," I said. "It will be easier to know her plan before it unfolds. Now go find her, but do not let her acknowledge your presence!"

"Yes my lord."

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! That was a long chapter! :D Well please please PLEASE review, and tell me how you liked it! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Singin' in the bathtub

**So sorry about the wait guys! :S Well here ya are! And thanks to those who read my story, and to those that reviewed! Not that I deserved it with my crappy updating...((HUG)) You know what would be weird? (random subject, I though of earlier) It would be weird if someone who I knew started reading my story, not knowing it was me, and then find me updating this story one day and be like, "WTH?" xD Sorry, that would be legit...  
><strong>

**I LOVE YOU MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I walked into Buttercup and I's room, seeing her brush her hair in front of a large mirror rather nonchalantly. She seemed to be spacing, not knowing how many times she brushed the same spot, or how long she had been sitting there in the first place. I walked up behind her, snapping her out of her trance.

"We need to talk," I said in a low tone.

"Then speak," Buttercup said wiping her nose.

"What was it that caused Bubbles and Boomer to become rather frantic?" I questioned.

Buttercup frowned, "Boomer is hiding something, and Bubbles knows."

"So you decided to torment your own sister to achieve information?" I asked frowning.

"I was not tormenting her," Buttercup snapped. "I asked her what ailed Boomer so, and she became extremely jumpy and secretive. Every time I asked her she began to freak out further, and I began to grow angry when you arrived."

I frowned and leaned down with my arms on either side of the chair she was sitting on, "May I be so bold as to ask what your future plans may be on this subject?"

Buttercup's eyes narrowed, "I plan to find out what is bothering Boomer and Bubbles, that is all."

"So in other words," I said slowly before looking at her through the mirror. "You have no plan."

"Alas I have not the same intelligence level of my sister," she said with a frown. "So no, I have absolutely no idea on how to approach this..."

I sighed, "Just to ask, what shall you act like when we are in our brother and sister's presence?"

Buttercup continued brushing a knot out of her hair for the billionth time, "I know not..."

"Well then I shall just have to be frank with you, Buttercup," I said leaning down once more. "Leave them be for the time being..."

"What?" Buttercup asked with wide eyes, obviously not too fond of my words.

"You heard me," I said with a sigh. "We have our own situation to deal with, so ignore them until we solve our own problems. Alright? We have a daughter to be searching for, and to be honest I am quite certain that she is far more important at this moment in time than my brother's hormones."

Buttercup took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly, "You are right...I should be thinking of Bella..."

I kissed her cheek, "I know things seem rather horrid at the moment, but they shall get better...I promise."

Buttercup smiled, "I hope you are right."

"Alright then," I said with a smile while jumping to my feet. "I suppose I should go fetch the boys then eh?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Buttercup said making a face. "I'd hate to see what mess they would get themselves into while our eyes are not upon them..."

I smirked, "They are boys after all."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "No...they are _your _boys."

I smiled, "Indeed they are."

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

I hurried over towards Blossom and Brick's room, holding Bonnie tightly in my arms. Her small head bounced as I practically ran through Lilly's house, completely unaware of the situation. She had seen Bubbles rather upset, and began to wine as I pulled her away towards the Red's room, but my embrace brought her some comfort. I knocked on the door hastily as I approached it, only to be answered by my brother.

"Hello," Brick said while looking at Bonnie. "May I help you?"

"Could you possible care for Bonnie for a few tics?" I asked desperately. "I need to speak with Bubbles..."

"Oh, of course," Brick said holding out his arms for my daughter. "Is everything well with you two?"

"Oh yes, Bubbles is just a bit moody is all," I said with a shrug. "I figured Bonnie would prefer to be in a lighter atmosphere."

"BRICK! I CAN'T GET OUT OF THE TUB! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW!"

I raised an eyebrow, while Brick turned red in embarrassment, "Yes dear..."

"Well...I shall return for her later," I said quickly. "And thank you."

"No problem, take your time," Brick said eying me slightly.

"BRICK!"

"I'M COMING!"

Bonnie covered Brick's mouth with her hand, "Yelling not nice."

Brick smirked at me, "You have her trained well."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I best be off, I'll return later Bonnie, okay?"

Bonnie nodded, "Okay."

I kissed her cheek before sprinting back down the hallway towards my room. I opened the door, and shut it tight behind me. Bubbles was sitting on the bed crying her eyes out, and I was immediately by her side.

"Bubbles, it's alright," I said trying to comfort her.

"No...no it is not. In fact tis' the opposite..." she wailed through her hands.

I tried to pry her hands from her face, but she was having nothing of it. I kissed them softly, hoping to calm her down through her fit. Buttercup had gotten to her earlier, and she's been waiting to let out these tears all day. Of course Buttercup never meant to scare the jizz out of Bubbles, but she had nonetheless, and Bubbles was still getting over it.

"Bubbles please..." I begged. "You know I hate when you cry..."

"Then you should have left things as they should be," Bubbles said through muffled fingers.

To most, nobody would know what she was talking about, but they made perfect sense to me. Perfect, painful sense.

"I...I should not have done what I did," I said swallowing. "But it is done now, and I must fix the mistake I made without hurting us or anyone else further. Tis' rather odd how one little thing can hurt your entire family..."

Bubbles peered through her fingers, "Now we see how Buttercup must have felt before, when s_he _was the one to make mistakes."

I felt horrible, I really did. However I could not take back what I did...I could never to that, even if it were possible. It would cost far too much...

"Bubbles listen to me," I said cupping her face in my hands. "It will be alright-"

"NO IT WON'T!" Bubbles screamed at me. "IT WILL NEVER BE WELL AGAIN, AND TIS' ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT ALL OF THIS HAS HAPPENED, AND I WANT NOTHING OF IT!"

"Bubbles-"

"DO NOT 'BUBBLES' ME!" Bubbles screamed further. "JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE ME BE!"

"Bubbles please, I didn't-"

"GET OUT!" Bubbles screamed, pushing against me.

I stared at her with a slowly shattering heart, before turning around and leaving the room. I would return in a bit once she'd calmed down enough to speak with her, but until then I had to wait and leave her alone. As I slowly sunk down onto the floor outside of our room, I noticed a shadow slowly and quietly walking away from the area. Someone had been listening...

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I kissed the boys goodnight while tucking them in, "Goodnight munchkins."

"We are _not_ munchkins!" they both exclaimed angrily. "We are men!"

I snickered, "If you say so, then men you shall be."

"Thank you," Basher said while Breaker nodded in agreement.

I slowly made my way out of the room, about to blow out the candle lighting it.

"Mother?" Breaker said slowly.

"Yes?" I said pausing in blowing the candle.

"Bella is in pain."

I froze, "What?"

"Bella is hurting mother," he said with a sad sigh before pointing to his chest. "I can feel it in here."

So that is why he had been so quiet lately...he had my gift of knowing when people died, except his was a bit more intensified in power. He must be able to feel Bella's pain, which caused him to go into a slight depression. I walked over to him slowly, before leaning down and giving him a hug.

"It'll be alright," I said softly.

"She is not in pain on the outside," Basher said heaving out a rather forceful sounding breath, shuddering. "She is sad..."

"How sad?" I asked with a frown, very concerned about my daughter. "How long has she been sad?"

"Only for a little while," Breaker said. "For a long time she seemed very still, then she became rather nervous."

"And after that she was happy," Basher said. "And sad at the same time."

"Now she only sad, very sad," Breaker said wrapping his arms around herself. "I've never felt her so sad before..."

"She was...happy before?" I asked with a frown.

"Only for a little while, but she was also sad," Breaker said.

"Like she pitied someone," Basher explained.

I stood up folding my arms, "Well tell me if anything important happens, alright?"

They nodded with yawns, "We will."

I turned back towards the door frowning the entire way, blowing out the candle on the counter.

"Just so you know, she seems very tough at the time being," Basher said. "I think she is mad about something and is not giving up..."

I smiled, "That's my girl... Alright you two get some sleep, alright? We have to search for your sister tomorrow."

The nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said with a sad smile while shutting the door, only to let the smile turn into a frown.

I turned back to go towards Butch and I's room when Brick ran up to me with a frown, "Buttercup! I just discovered something!"

"What?" I asked, my hopes rising.

"Boomer and Bubbles are not fairing well, and apparently he did something which she is not happy about," Brick said with wide eyes. "I just heard Bubbles yelling in their room..."

And like that my hopes fell...

I glared at him, "Well _duh..."_

"Wait, what?" Brick questioned in confusion as I walked away rolling my eyes._  
><em>

"Idiot..." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

Buttercup seemed to know something...

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

I hate my life...

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHICKEN?

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

"Singin'...in the bathtub... Singin'...in the bathtub. HALT! RED ALERT MEN!" I said making faces with my hands, while peering out the crack of the bathroom door to see Buttercup walking around. "Unidentified species at six o'clock! Characteristics are: Black fur, green eyes, and a rather placid expression. I shall go and investigate-"

"Butch! Are you playing 'war' again?" Buttercup called from the other room.

I coughed, "NO! I was...er.. SINGIN' IN THE BATHTUB."

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I paced the room at inhuman speed, shaking all over in frustration. Tears slid down my face as I silently cried my heart out, wishing that all the pain and agony would go away. I had no idea how Buttercup dealt with it all; first our father, then Butch, and just recently Bella. She had everything I could ever think of hit her hard in the face, and yet she kept a strong demeanor the entire time. I admired her for it, mentally kicking myself for not being able to keep that strong face like she did. Instead I had to cry over everything even though my situation might not be nearly as bad as my sister's. The main reason I felt so terrible was because of the guilt that surged through me, even though it was not by my doing.

I stopped pacing and instead wrapped my arms around myself as I tried to fight back tears, "This is all our fault... This is all our own damn fault!"

I looked up towards the open window, staring out at the lights that shown outside. I walked over to it, noticing that nobody was out in the streets anymore. Most of the lights were put out to create the illusion of night, though some were left lit in case someone needed to be somewhere in the night.

_Nobody would be able to see your escape..._

No...I couldn't, I _wouldn't...__  
><em>

_You would.  
><em>

No, I wouldn't. It would not be the way to solve problems. I had to sit down with Boomer and talk this over, set things straight before the became any worse. We had to tell someone what had happened, and why everything was our doing! We had to...I-I couldn't keep this a secret anymore!

_Leave...just for a while. You can solve this by yourself, Bubbles, you are smart._

I couldn't!

_Boomer is not going to work this out anytime soon, because he believes it best to keep this secret. You are the only one to solve this now, because he is not going to come to your aid in this. Just go...go and then explain why you left when you return._

When I return... _  
><em>

_GO!_

And so I left out the window, flying for the first time in years. I flew straight out of the house and far from the Under Regions. What I did not realize was that I had left behind a group of worried people, and a husband who though I had left him for good.

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

I rubbed Bow's arm, which had developed a large bruise along with other parts of his body.

"Why does your father treat you so?" I asked worried.

"He wishes for me to become as he is," Bow explained with a scowl. "But I refuse..."

I frowned, "He took you away and beat you, Bow."

"He has just become angry from my liking towards you," Bow said, before sucking in a breath realizing what he'd just said.

"Your liking?" I asked as a small smile formed on my face.

"I merely do not wish for him to corrupt you," Bow said looking away, even though I could not stare at him. "He's done horrid things to me that I do not wish for him to repeat to you."

"Why does he want me?" I asked.

"I've no idea," Bow shrugged. "You must be powerful, or smart..."

I frowned at his words, biting my fingernail in thought. Was I really that powerful? Was I really that smart? I never thought that way, but what if I was? As I thought about it, the thought of 'how many three year old's can read?' occurred to me. Not only that, but I read in braille...which was rather uncommon even for _adults._

"Do not do that," Bow scolded taking my hand from my mouth. "Tis' a rather bad habit."

"My apologies," I said with my head facing the floor. "Bow?"

"Hm?"

"Do you truly think me smart?" I asked curiously.

"Well...yes I suppose I do," he said slowly. "I mean you are rather good at chess..."

I smiled, "So are you, and you are not much older than me."

"Well even so, you are very smart," Bow said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say such things..." I sighed.

"Why?" Bow asked.

"Methinks...methinks your father wishes to use me," I said. "However for what, and why I do not know."

Bow frowned before folding his arms, "I shan't let him use you. I refuse."

I smiled, "You are very sweet, thank you."

"Tsch...do not become all 'girly' about it," Bow muttered while looking away.

I giggled, "You like it."

"I do not," Bow argued. "Tis'...yucky..."

I giggled more before wrapping my arms around him in a hug, "At least let me hug you?"

Bow was rather stiff, but he heaved out a sigh and tried to relax, "Fine...but that is all. Understood?"

"Understood," I said with a smile. "And thank you."

Bow rolled his eyes, "Hmph..."

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

"Listen," Lilly said patting my back comfortingly. "Whatever it is Bubbles is upset over, I'm sure she merely needs a moment to calm herself."

I rubbed my nose in frustration, "I just...do not know what to do anymore."

"You will, just...think of Bonnie!" Lilly suggested. "She's probably not too happy over the situation you two are in, as little as she is, so make an effort to patch things up will you?"

"Trust me when I say Bonnie is all that I've been thinking about recently..." I muttered. "You are right though..."

Lilly nodded, "Just...go talk to her."

I sighed and stood, "Alright...thank you."

"No problem," Lilly said with a smile, before kissing me on the cheek. "It'll all be alright, okay?"

I smiled at her slightly, then turned to walk back up the stairs towards my room. I walked down the hallway, stopping in front of Blossom and Brick's room to hear Bonnie whimpering. They were attempting to calm her down, but I knew that she would not calm down until she was allowed back to her mother. I sighed sadly and turned back to our room, pausing slightly before knocking on the door.

"Bubbles?" I asked quietly. "Bubbles we need to discuss this..."

When I received no answer I prepared for the worst of her wrath, "Bubbles I'm sorry...for everything. I truly am! I- no we can fix this, I promise. Just...please answer me..."

Silence.

"Bubbles please!" I begged, feeling my throat choke up.

More silence.

I frowned before opening the door, "Bubbles this is ridiculous-"

I froze in my tracks to see one of the worst sights I could ever see.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I stared down at Butch with a risen eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

Butch, who was currently occupying the bathtub with many many bubbles, sunk down to where everything below his nose was submerged. He blew bubbles at me, obviously trying to get a rise out of me, and rather angry that I disrupted his 'play time'.

"Butch you are not two years old!" I said rolling my eyes with a smirk. "And here you are playing with a _rubber_ duck."

Butch shot out of the water, "I happen to like this duck, thank you very much!"

I had to shove my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing, "You are so immature."

"And you are so...so..." he was at a loss for words.

"So what?" I smirked.

Butch then gave me his signature smirk, making me uneasy, "_Dry._"

Then he splashed me with water, soaking my head entirely.

"There...that's better," Butch smiled.

I growled at him, "Oh Butch...you'd better be praying to the Lord for mercy, because when I am finished with you-"

_"OH MY GOD!"_

I turned to the noise quickly, Butch doing the same. I ran out of the bathroom door and into the hallway where the noise emitted from, only to find a hyperventilating Boomer leaning on his doorway.

_Bubbles..._

I went into the room quickly to find that she was not there. Frowning, I turned to Boomer to see him shaking.

"What happened?" I demanded, while everyone else filed into the hallway (including Butch in a towel).

"She's...she's gone..." Boomer choked out, tears filling his eyes rapidly.

My eyes widened, "What?"

"She left," Boomer said. "We had an argument, and now she's gone..."

"She wouldn't," Blossom said with wide eyes.

"She did," I muttered before going back into the room to see if she was hiding.

"What the hell did you two argue about?" Brick asked angrily.

Boomer looked up as tears strolled down his face, "I c-can't..."

I stormed back to Boomer and shoved him against the wall angrily, "_What are you not telling us?"_

"...I-I..."

"_ANSWER ME!"_ I yelled desperately.

Butch yanked me away from Boomer, "Buttercup stop, this is not helping."

"Unhand me!" I growled at him angrily.

Butch leaned down to my ear ominously, "_You'd do best to let me escort you to our room."_

I felt him drag me towards our room, though I fought against him. He shut the door behind him and sat me down on the bed, with a harsh expression on his face.

"Butch," I said in a low tone. "Let me out."

"No," Butch said crouching down in front of me. "I know he's not saying something, but yelling and screaming at his face is not going to solve anything."

"I've tried asking nicely, but he has not obliged to tell me," I muttered in anger.

"Well Bubbles has just left, so I'm sure he shall cooperate now," Butch said. "Now you will stay calm, or else I shall have to keep you here all night long. Alright?"

"Since when did you become the person in charge?" I demanded angrily while standing up.

Butch stood up, and I took note of our height difference as he towered over me, "Since I was the one who gave you children."

My eyes narrowed, "I gave birth to them, which is the hard part."

"Touche..." he muttered, before crossing his arms and staring at me. "I'm still in charge though."

I rolled my eyes, "You can keep thinking that."

Butch held his hand out, "Are you ready to remain calm?"

I sighed, "Yes."

I took his hand, and we walked out of the door to see that everyone was still standing in the hallway.

"Well now that everyone is here, and not trying to kill each other..." Brick said slowly. "Let's talk then, shall we?"

Boomer looked up with sad eyes, "We shall."


	20. Chapter 20: In Search of the Blond

**Oh my crackers! I am so SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO so so so sorry about the _month_ wait! I do have some good excuses though. I mean the first week I didn't update I was at camp, where they don't allow electronics other than cameras and alarm clocks. ;) Then I started writing my story when I got back, but the power cord to my laptop broke. And THEN we had to visit my great grandma... :S Sooo...for the rest of the time up until now I had to live a life with nothing but jigsaw puzzles and my iPod, and I couldn't update my story. I'm still really sorry though!  
><strong>

**Well with that out of my system...I guess y'all can read what I've written for ya. :D I'm going to try and make it extra long for ya. :)  
><strong>

**I LOVE YOU MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS! *throws out ever flavored cookie in history towards everyone* SUGAR FOR ALL!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I was not in a pleasant mood at the given time, partially because my daughter was probably being hurt by an anonymous-crazed-man, and partially because my blond sister had disappeared after she and Boomer supposedly had a fight. Not to mention it was rather late at night, and I had yet to even bathe before bed. All in all, I was not a very happy Buttercup.

Everyone sat on couches and chairs around a small table with a lit lamp in the center, that Lilly had been so kind as to refill with oil so we could see. We had put the kids back to bed after everyone decided to head down to the living room to discuss the current situation. Everyone stared at the small light, not exactly knowing what to say. I was becoming rather impatient, and yet I was afraid to hear what Boomer had to say about the situation. I knew it would not be pleasant to hear, especially given Boomer's rather upset expression.

"Well, have you anything to say?" Brick asked after a moment.

Boomer swallowed, "Alright...I suppose I should begin at the very beginning..."

I looked at Boomer, seeing him rather stiff. His dark blue eyes were dull and nearly lifeless, and he was frowning.

"Do begin," Blossom encouraged softly.

Boomer nodded, "Tis' a rather long tale, but I suppose we have time."

"Just get to the bloody explanation!" I hissed, earning a look of warning from Butch who sat beside me.

Boomer sighed, "Well...it all began a year after Butch's supposed death."

I raised my eyebrows at this, and Butch seemed to stiffen up next to me. As far as we could tell, this story was not starting off pleasantly. Blossom nodded her head at Boomer, encouraging him to continued.

"Everything twas' gloomy in the area, as we all know. Buttercup had already left in search of Butch, which did not help things. However even through all the gloom and sadness, Bubbles and I could not put off the fact that we wished for a child. So we began attempted at such a task, only to fail miserably each time. We had gone to many different doctors, and had even asked for Merlin's aid at one point, but none of them were able to help. Then we arrived at one last doctor, one who was proclaimed the best in the land, only to find that Bubbles was unable to have children..." Boomer sighed sadly at the memory.

I frowned further at this, "But you have Bonnie."

"I have not reached that point in the story yet," Boomer said.

I nodded, "Continue."

"Bubbles and I did not tell anyone this, and as a result Bubbles cried her eyes out every night in sadness. By this time all she wanted was a child, and I could not give her one... We had even spoken about adoption, but that never came into play," Boomer said. "One dark night I had gone out on a stroll, still rather upset about the situation, when I came across an old magician and his son. The boy was only about three our four years old, perhaps not even that old, and seemed extremely frightened. The magician was covered in a long black cloak, adding to the rather ominous aura, and his breath could chill you to the bone just as ice.

He told me that he knew of me and Bubbles' current situation, and was offering his assistance. I was rather cautious, but extremely desperate. Seeing Bubbles in such despair brought me to a point where anything that could help was accepted. The magician told me that could enable Bubbles to have a single child, for something in return. I had asked him what it was he wished to have, offering him as much gold and riches as I could, but he refused them all saying he wished for something much more valuable. He said that to create a life, one must take a life to balance things out. I automatically thought he was referring to myself, only to be told that he wished for my brother."

Boomer looked up at Butch and I, "He wished for you, Butch."

"Why?" he asked.

"Your power."

Butch frowned, "Go on."

"I automatically refused his request, saying that he could not have you. It was then that he offered another option, one that was even less appealing, but with much less consequence as the other offer. He said that he would grant us a child, and in return take something of our family's that was valuable. At the time being I thought of it being an item, and naturally figured a living being was far more important. After a moment I agreed being rather foolish and idiotic at the time, knowing that I would deal with the consequences later. I returned back to the castle after our agreement was made, and told Bubbles all of it and it was only a month later that we discovered that she was pregnant with Bonnie, and all thoughts of what I'd done fled from our minds in happiness."

"Alright...but I do not see how this affects us any," Brick said after a moment.

"I'm getting to that," Boomer said with a sigh. "About three months into Bubbles' pregnancy, I had gone on a short trip to the Western palace for a brief meeting on trading. On the way there I saw something that made my eyes widen, and my heart freeze for a good long while-"

"What?" Lilly asked enchanted by the story, before blushing. "Sorry...er...continue."

Boomer swallowed, "I saw Butch, practicing some self-defense moves through the forest. Apparently the magician did not heed my words in leaving Butch be. The only difference was the small fact that he did not _own_ Butch like he would have if I had agreed to the magician's first proposal."

Brick and Blossom's eyes went wide, "Oh my...and you did not even inform us?"

Boomer held his finger up, "I went to go back to our castle, but the same magician as before stopped me in my tracks. He threatened to take away my baby if I so much as uttered the news to anyone, so I said nothing. Then I asked him how this was true, and the magician merely said that he was using Butch for a purpose. I begged the man to let my brother be, to which he refused. I told him I would give him anything he so desired if he would let Butch return home, which sparked an idea in the man's distorted mind. He said that he would let Butch return, on one more condition. We came to a slight gamble, neither of us having an upper hand, even with his magical properties. If my future child was a boy, then Butch would be returned to us immediately and Buttercup would be let in on it. However if my future child was a girl, then he gained full access to Butch...and my child."

Some of us gasped at that, and my mouth flew open before I could think, "Are you _mental?"_

"Yes," Boomer admitted. "I agreed, seeing as my side of the family was known for bearing men more often than women. He made me swear not to speak of this to anyone except Bubbles, and she could not tell either. I went home and told Bubbles of the tale, and she was extremely frustrated for a good month about the situation. Then the day Bonnie was born, we had both forgotten about the agreement and were extremely happy. A week afterwards, late at night, the same magician appeared in our window with a large smirk...requesting our child. Naturally I refused, saying I was willing to fight for her with my life...to which he complied. I was losing quickly from his great power, when his son appeared in the doorway and cast a spell on his own father to stop him. He cast one spell after another; one spell to temporarily freeze him, one spell to weaken him, and one more on Bonnie. He cast a spell on her to where she would be protected from the magician forever...he could not even touch her. Once the magician was out of his trance the boy was cowering away in a corner in fear from his father's wrath, but he paid no mind to his son. He merely charged straight to Bonnie, reaching out to pick her up, when he was thrown back with a scream. As he pulled away, the hands that touched her began to change color and decay before his very eyes. From touching her he was cursed with such an appearance, and if he touched her once more he might die._  
><em>

He left, threatening to continue in our first agreement to take something precious of ours. He was merely going to take one of our physical items, but instead decided to take something more valuable. Something that we would be devastated if lost, and something that Buttercup could not afford to lose. He did not say what, and only recently have I realized what it was he seeked. If he could not have your power, then he would take someone with even more."

"Bella..." I said slowly with widened eyes, before growling. "_What have you done?_"

Boomer looked away with tears in his eyes, "I am so sorry...to everyone... This...this should have never happened."

"May I ask what happened to the boy?" Lilly asked curiously. "The one who saved Bonnie?"

"I've no idea," Boomer said. "When the magician left, he took his son along with him...and I've not seen him since."

I let my head fall into my hands in frustration, while Butch comfortingly rubbed my back trying to calm me down. I looked up towards Boomer to see him looking at me with an expression I'd never seen on him before. He was slouched slightly in shame, and even though he did not physically show it, he seemed ready to burst into tears from all that had happened. However, even though I was furious at what he had done to my family _and_ to Bubbles, I could not bring myself to harm him. I stood slowly and walked over towards him, and everyone watched me in fear that I would start mauling him. Boomer did not cower away like he usually would, and instead seemed ready to embrace whatever wrath I might bring upon him. I glared at him for a good long while before leaning down rather ominously in front of him. Boomer closed his eyes waiting for my attack, but instead was rather shocked to find me wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug.

He hugged me back after a moment before letting tears spill from his eyes, "I'm so...s-so terribly sorry, Buttercup..."

"Shush," I muttered against him before leaning back. "You _will _find my daughter, and you_ will_ find your wife. Because if you shan't..._that_ is when I shall kill you."

Boomer smiled, reading between the lines. I might as well have said 'Don't worry, we will fix this'.

"We will find them, I shall make sure of it," Boomer said.

I hugged him once more while letting out a sigh and whispering in his ear, "No matter what you do, Boomer...you will always be my brother, and I shall always love you."

Boomer hugged me tighter, "You are one of the best sisters I could have ever asked for."

I kissed his cheek shortly before standing up, "Now with that said, I believe it best that we catch some sleep."

Blossom nodded with a large yawn, "Agreed. Brick, do help me up the stairs this time...it took me over half an hour to reach the top earlier..."

Brick nodded and picked Blossom up, "Yes dear. Goodnight all."

"Goodnight," everyone said.

Butch and I retreaded to our room, and I took the opportunity to take a bath before bed. I let the warm water wash away all my problems for the time being, and the steam did seem to help my head. I might have actually fallen asleep if Butch hadn't walked in, causing me to glare at him in annoyance.

"Of all the times to try fooling around with me, you think that now would be the best time?" I questioned.

"I am not trying anything," Butch said honestly. "I am merely coming to speak with you."

"And you could not wait until I was dressed?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could have, but I was near to falling asleep waiting for you," Butch said laying his head on his arms, which were resting on the rim of the tub. "You do take your time."

"After all that has happened, the least anyone can do is let me bathe in my own time," I muttered with a sigh before looking at him. "What did you wish to speak about?"

"I came to thank you for not murdering my brother so to speak," Butch said.

I sighed, "I wanted to."

"I know, that is why I'm thanking you for not doing so," Butch said with a small smile. "It must have been difficult, especially if _I_ wanted to murder him."

"Butch, you used to want to murder anything," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, I _used _to," he said. "That does not mean I wish to now."

I nodded, "I see."

Butch sat up, ready to leave, "Well, I shall leave you to your bath then. You deserve at least one night without me attempting to ogle you."

I smirked at him, "I'm used to it."

He kissed my cheek softly before smiling and leaving the bathroom, "Hurry up though, you do need to sleep."

I sighed as he shut the door, and leaned back on the tub. I merely sat there letting the water turn my fingers and toes into prunes, and I did not actually get out until the water began to grow chilly. I put on my nightgown, brushed my hair out a bit, then went into the room only to find Butch snoring on the bed. I sighed, and gave him a small kiss before curling up under the bed's covers myself.

I did not actually fall to sleep that night, at least not for a long while. Instead I laid there, my mind racing with thoughts about Bellatrix and the magician that took her. Even through all the explanation that Boomer had given, one important question still remained.

What did he want Bella for?

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

I felt absolutely horrid, there was no question about it. I was relieved that Buttercup had not attempted to murder me for I had done, but I could still sense her anger. I could not blame her though, in fact I was glad she was angry. I would be angry if the tables were turned. However I was not so sure about Butch. He was angry, I could tell, but he never said a word after I told my tale. He merely sat there staring at me with a blank expression, not even batting an eye when Buttercup wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

Butch was just so utterly confusing, at least ever since he'd returned. I knew he'd changed, but did he really have to change _so_ much? A few years back I would have never thought I'd see the day that I missed my brother's anger towards me. If Butch were the same, then I would have broken bones for what I had done. However there I stood physically unharmed, while Butch was currently snoring away in the other room (who _couldn't_ hear that?). He was so eerily calm it bothered me... I had just given him the best reason to beat me up that I could ever give, and yet...he did not.

I shot up from my bed after hours of lying there in agony, and began pacing the room. I could not lie there and merely sleep while Bubbles and Bella were gone due to my idiocy, and I could not sleep while Butch did not let his anger on me for my act. I deserved to be beaten and bruised by my brother, and I could not rest until we were even.

I ran out of my room towards Butch and Buttercup's room, to find them both peacefully asleep. I quietly snuck around towards Butch and gently shook him awake, so not to disturb Buttercup. Butch woke up after a moment, and with foggy eyes he looked up towards me blinking furiously.

"S-Santa?"

"Do I look like Santa?" I whispered while rolling my eyes, before pulling him out of the bed. "Come with me."

"I don't wish to go back to school..." Butch muttered, still half-asleep.

"We aren't going to school," I whispered simply. "We are going downstairs, where you can beat the living daylights out of me."

"Wait...what?" Butch asked coming to.

"Shush or you'll wake Buttercup," I said. "And Lord knows nobody wishes for that."

Butch shook his head as I practically ran out the door, holding his arm tightly so he would have to follow. We made it downstairs where I was sure nobody would hear us, and stood in front of Butch. He stood there for a moment, rubbing his eyes, before raising an eyebrow at me.

"Are we here for a reason, or do you just hate me so much that I can't even sleep?" Butch asked in irritation.

"I want you to kill me," I said.

Butch froze, "Why on earth would I commit such a crime?"

"No, I meant I wish for you to beat me to your heart's content," I said.

"Why?" Butch questioned while scratching his head tiredly.

"Why do you think?" I almost yelled in frustration. "Buttercup had her go with me, I mean with her glares and such. You merely sat there while I spoke of everything, including your daughter who is now missing because of me. Tis' driving me insane! Just let your anger out on me, and I shan't stop you!"

Butch merely stood there staring at me, before shaking his head, "No."

My hands flew up to my hair, "Bloody hell- JUST BEAT ME ALREADY!"

Butch put his hand on my shoulder, "If I wished to beat you I would have already done so. I was furious with you, but the look on your face while you told the story was so pitiful that I could tell you were hurting enough as it was. I shan't hurt you...today."

I stared at him, "I think I'm going loony..."

"You aren't, you are just frustrated," he said.

I nodded, though I was not too sure I believed him. I mean, who asks their brother the beat them up? Apparently me...

Butch took my arm lightly and began to lead me back upstairs, "Come, let's get you to bed, shall we?"

I nodded slowly, a little taken aback by his kindness.

"You look like something the cat may have dragged in," Butch commented.

I sighed, "I feel that way."

We walked upstairs towards my bedroom, and that is where Butch let go of my arm. He turned me around to face him, and looked me in the eyes. That was when I felt even more guilty than I already was. His forest green eyes were showing so much emotion, I nearly forgot they were his. They seemed to bore into mine and stare into my very soul, and yet they were not threatening in any way. In fact they were filled with such a deep sadness it made my stomach tighten and knot itself, and I was almost sure I would burst into tears. All of this sadness he showed...everything...it was all because of my idiotic actions, and all I knew I could do was apologize to no end and try to fix everything.

"What you did was rather foolish, and I will admit that I am not rather ecstatic about it," Butch said staring at me with a hard expression. "However I know that you will do everything in your power to fix it, and that is all the consolation I need. You needn't feel so sorry any longer, because everyone has forgiven you."

"Bubbles hasn't," I said softly, my fists clenching.

"She will," Butch said. "I know that much."

I sighed quietly, "I hope you are right."

Butch patted my back comfortingly, "Just try to catch some sleep, alright? The night is nearly half over..."

"I doubt I shall sleep tonight," I said.

"Well try," Butch said. "We shall search for Bubbles and Bella in the morning."

"Alright," I nodded with a small, sad smile. "Thank you."

Butch nodded shortly, "Goodnight, Boomer."

"Goodnight," I said as he turned around to go back to bed.

I walked back into my room with a sad sigh, and laid back into bed. I stared at the ceiling for a good long while, but slowly my eyes began to drift to sleep. As I was just about to fall in a deep slumber, I awoke with a emotional clenching pain in my stomach. I had rolled over onto my side during my slightly unconscious state, and had instinctively reached my arm out on my right. My eyes snapped open, and I felt my throat tighten once more. I did this every night, but tonight...

...Bubbles wasn't there.

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

I shivered slightly on my small little mat for a bed. The near-winter weather had begun to make the room I was in cold, though there was a fireplace a ways across the room. Abracadaver had left Bow and I in here for the night, with only a few toys to occupy ourselves with during the day. I just wished I knew what he wanted...

I nearly jumped when I felt something rather warm wrap around me, and as I felt it I realized it was a blanket. I sat up groggily, wrapping it around myself, only to realize Bow was kneeling next to me.

"You looked rather chilled," he commented.

"I was," I admitted. "However I doubt you are doing much better."

Bow rolled his eyes, "I'm rather used to it. Tis' not very good for a young lady such as yourself to feel the cold, especially when there is a warm blanket for use. I would be extremely rude to keep it to myself."

I smiled softly, "You truly are kind."

"Stop," Bow muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Being so girly..." Bow said.

"I can not help being so, Bow," I said with a giggle.

Bow sighed, "Whatever princess..."

I smiled at that, "You remind me of my brothers."

"Your brothers?"

I nodded, "They speak of my 'girlyness' quite often."

Bow shrugged, "Well, we are men."

I giggled before sighing sadly, "I do miss them so..."

Bow patted my back, "Never fret, I shall get you out of here soon enough."

I smiled softly, "Truly?"

"Truly," Bow nodded. "My father has no right in keeping you here."

"Yes, but what I wish to know is why he wants me so badly," I said with a frown. "I've figure out as much as he wishes to use me for something horrible, but what is the problem."

Bow frowned, "You are powerful."

"Perhaps, but in what way?" I questioned.

Bow shrugged, "Maybe he wishes to use you for you mere power itself. He has done that before..."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Everyone has a power of some sort, and power is created by energy," Bow said. "Perhaps he wishes to steal that energy, like he has done to others before you, to try and create something of a sort."

I frowned, "I hope not..."

"Of course he may also wish to train you in the ways of a magician, as he did to me," Bow said. "Who knows?"

"Could we possibly find out?" I asked.

Bow thought for a moment, "Well there really isn't a way out of here, but I do know that Mr. Mayor can be easily persuaded..."

A smile slowly crept onto my face with that.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

Everyone awoke at around the same time, which made things easier to move along. I had thought Butch and I awoke first, and figured that Blossom would be impressed that we were packed and ready to go so early. However when we went downstairs Boomer was sitting on the couch eating a muffin, with all of his things ready to go. It was a little bit of a downer, but whatever.

What bothered me was how Boomer looked when we had seen him. His hair was a little messy, which meant that he had hardly attempted to brush it. He also had large, dark circles under his eyes, which led to the conclusion that he had not slept well. I was still a little upset over what he had done, but I could not help the overwhelming sense of pity I felt towards him. I had once been in his position, so I knew how it felt. There was a great amount of guilt, followed by sadness and self pity, only to end with self-hatred towards yourself for what you had done. It was horrible.

Right after sunrise everyone was up and ready to go. Well, save for Blossom...who was griping and complaining towards Brick for waking her so early. However then we reminded her about Bubbles and Bella, and she shut up...mostly.

"Well, where should we start?" I asked.

"I've no idea, I did not think so far ahead," Brick admitted scratching his head.

Everyone stood around for a short while, before Lily spoke, "We should ask others if they had seen her leave last night."

Brick nodded, "Good idea...why have I not thought of that?"

"Because you're a short distance from being a father, and your brain has only that on your mind," Butch explained. "I do not remember much on my past, but I do remember that much."

Brick scratched his chin, "Ah...I do believe you have made a point."

"Shall we get going then?" Boomer urged, almost desperately.

I nodded, "We shall. The sooner we get started, to sooner we shall find Bubbles and my daughter."

Everyone headed out the door, including Lily who had insisted on accompanying us for the time being. We walked through the strange streets of the Under Regions, and began asking others for information. First we asked an old wizard, but he had not seen anything near the likes of Bubbles. We also asked a midget and a very tall young lady with green skin if they new Bubbles' whereabouts, but neither of them seemed to have any lead. To come to a conclusion, nobody had seen her.

"Well, this is proving to be useless," Brick muttered. "We shall ask a few more citizens just to be sure."

Blossom nodded, "That seems fair."

We continued asking until we came to a rather old woman, with multi-colored skin.

"Pardon me, but have you spotted a young lady with blond hair fly or walk around here?" Brick asked with hopes that she would know.

"Hmm, recently or a while back?" the lady asked.

"Just last night," Brick said.

"Oh, well I retired rather early last night, so I could not have possible seen your friend," the lady said with an apologetic smile. "My apologies."

"Oh no, my apologies for disturbing you," Brick said with a polite bow. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome dear," the lady said with a kind smile. "I do hope you find which you seek."

"I hope so too," Brick said as he turned around to leave.

"Well that was useless," I muttered. "A whole lot of good that has done us..."

"It was worth a try," Lily said.

We all stood around for a long moment wondering what to do, seeing as nobody had seen Bubbles. I just wondered where she would have gone, twas' not as though she had any more leads than we had on the situation. She obviously left in spite of she and Boomer's argument, not thinking about how much we would worry. Come to think of it, a lot of people had been disappearing. First Butch, then Bella...and now Bubbles. Why did they all have to leave?

"Wait one moment," I said suddenly, looking around quickly. "Where did Ace run off to?"

Everyone looked around while Brick frowned, "I've no idea..."

"Oh no...ACE!" I yelled looking for him. "YOU'D BLOODY BETTER SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Buttercup please use your inside voice...people are still asleep," Blossom said quietly, worried I would wake them up (which I probably already had).

Oh no, oh no, oh no...

"Do NOT tell me he ran off too!" I whisper-yelled, shaking slightly.

"Buttercup calm down," Butch said. "He was here not a moment ago, so I am sure he's around somewhere."

I nodded before Merlin exclaimed, "There he is, looking into the window of that dress shop!"

Everyone looked to where he pointed, and sure enough there he was staring at a dress. I walked over slowly, and as I drew near to the shop I noticed he was eying a long dark green dress (very feminine). For a moment I wondered if we about to buy that for me, and I really hoped he was not because then I would have actually had to wear the frilly thing...

"Bathilda would have loved this dress..." Ace whispered, and I only barely caught it

I stiffened up slightly before giving him a sympathetic love, "My mother...?"

Ace nodded, "She was not quite as fond of green as you were, but she loved it all the same."

"I wouldn't know," I said. "I was very young when my mother passed on."

Ace nodded before giving me a big smile, "So, did we find Bubbles?"

I had to think for a moment after the sudden change in the subject, "No."

"Oh," Ace sighed sadly. "Pity."

I patted his back, "Well, we shall continue looking. It's barely even morning yet..."

We walked back to the others, who waiting patiently for us.

"Well I'm out of ideas," Brick said.

"I was really hoping someone would have seen her..." Lily said sadly.

"Seen who?"

We all turned to see an older looking man with long blue hair, and scars all over his body looking at us curiously. If it was not for the kind look in his eyes, I might have been a little frightened.

"Our sister," I said. "She disappeared last night without a trace. She has blond hair, most likely wearing blue, and can fly...have you seen her?"

"Why yes actually, just last night," the man said. "I was awake working on some late-night studies, and saw her fly past my window rather hastily before hitting it by accident. I offered her some assistance, but she said she needed none. Being curious I asked where it was she off to in such a rush, and she said she was merely going up and out to take care of unfinished business. Does that help?"

"A little," Brick said. "Did she happen to say anything else?"

"Well she did ask where the closest source of food was from here, in case she became hungry...and so I told her that there was a large patch of blueberries about five miles from here," the man said. "Then she left, and that was that."

"Blueberries!" I said.

"She could hardly resist," Boomer nodded quickly.

"Thank you!" Brick said. "You've no idea how much of a help you've been!"

"Glad to have helped," the man said before walking away with a kind smile.

We all looked at Brick in anticipation, and he just rolled his eyes, "Well come on then! To the blueberries we go!"

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I was so hungry, that I had to fly back for those blueberries that man had spoken of last night. I began to pick them and eat them daintily, being sure not to soil my dress with their dark color. I was merely five minutes into eating them when I heard someone running in the distance. After another moment there was the snap of what I could assume was a tree branch, then a rather feminine squeak of terror. I stopped eating and made my way towards to noise to see what it was, and to help whoever was in trouble.

Just a little ways away there was a woman trying to get up, obviously having tripped, but having a difficult time due to the uneven dirt and grass around her. I walked over and held my hand out to her, which she gladly took.

"Are you well?" I asked.

The woman nodded, her extremely bushy red hair bouncing, "Yes, thank you."

She was wearing a very _very _red dress, which sparkled in the morning light. Her skin was rather pale, but completely flawless as though she were a doll. As she stood I noticed that her hair covered her face almost completely, to wear all I could see was her ruby red lips. He she could see I had no idea...

"What brings you out here all alone?" I asked kindly.

"I am merely fleeing from my captivity, in attempt to help my poor pitiful father," the woman said. "He is currently being treated as though he were an animal, and though I hate to admit it, he hardly has the brains to free himself."

I frowned, "Why has he been so demoted?"

"Well a few years ago, about six or so, my father was the head of a rather large town in the Eastern lands," the woman explained. "The war was causing financial issues, and people began to flee to other towns for safety when the war grew close to our town. My father, being foolish, ran around looking for a job and found one with a wizard. Apparently he though the wizard required some sort of maid-service, but instead the man wanted a full-out slave. Well in the end I was dragged into the deal in an attempt for the man to ease his burden upon my father, but after three long years of being his personal slave I am extremely sick of it."

"Wizard...?" I questioned.

"Yes, a rather hideous wizard," the woman muttered.

"Do you know what he was doing last?" I asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" the woman questioned.

"I am search of a wizard, and wish to know if we speak of the same man," I said.

"Well, I ran off a couple of weeks ago," the woman said. "Last I heard of him, he was in search of a young child that apparently possessed great powers-"

"THAT'S HIM!" I nearly screeched. "Where is he?"

"Wait, are you seeking revenge on him?" the woman asked. "If so, I want in..."

"Deal," I said. "He threatened to take my daughter, he kidnapped my sister's daughter, and cause much grief in her side of the family. I am hardly one to be cruel, but that man certainly needs someone to set him straight."

"Sounds like him," the woman said. "Well I shall show the way."

"Thank you," I nodded, before holding my hand out once more. "I do not believe I introduced myself...I am Bubbles."

The woman took my hand, "Bellum...Miss Bellum."

* * *

><p><strong>*wipes sweat of forehead*<strong>

**Whoo...that was long. O.O Well I'm still really sorry for the wait, I'll try to be better...though I can't promise anything. Thanks for still bearing with me!  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Butch's Hypnotic Paranoia

**I am SOOOOO sorry, I mean really. I keep having to say this, but I can't really do much more. I just had to spend the past few weeks with my grandmother and my great grandmother. I'm trying to spend as much time with her as I can before she passes on (which hopefully won't be for a long time, though she is like 83). So hopefully that's somewhat of a good excuse to not write. *cough* Anyway, so...here ya are! I'm not promising a long chapter, but it's better than nothing.**

**I LOVE YOU MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I yawned widely as everyone continued to walk through the woods, hoping to come to the bunches of blueberries that grew but a ways away. We weren't too far, but we had to walk so we did not miss her. She could not have gotten far, and there is no way in this world Bubbles might have resisted the blueberries.

I had been feeling rather groggy, which was most likely due to Boomer's sleeping disruption in the middle of the night. I would have to get him for that. I felt absolutely worthless at that moment; half the time not knowing if I was completely awake. I found myself dosing off constantly throughout our brief journey, nearly running into a tree branch during the process. Buttercup was too occupied to notice my rather strange behavior. I could not blame her though, she had been through a lot the past few weeks. She had been taking everything so incredibly well it was scary; it was almost as though nothing had affected her. However, somehow I could tell that she was dying inside.

It was incredibly hard to know someone as if they were your twin, but not be able to remember anything about them. I knew Buttercup...I knew everything that one could possibly know about her. I felt so close to her, as though we had known each other our whole lives. Perhaps we did? I had no earthly idea. I had no memories of her whatsoever. It was devastating and nobody could do anything to help me, as much as they wished to.

I ran straight into a tree branch with that, causing me to bow my head and hold it in my hands.

"Having directional issues?" Buttercup questioned as she walked up next to me.

"Rather having awareness issues in general," I muttered rubbing my head.

Buttercup walked in front of me, and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry."

"Tis' nothing," I said waving it off.

Buttercup nodded, then we continued to walk in silence. I yawned widely causing Buttercup to turn and look at me.

"Are you sure you are well?" she questioned. "You look as though you could retire."

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm wonderful."

"Are you sure?" Buttercup asked one last time.

I nodded, "Positive."

We continued walking in silence once more, following Brick as he proceeded to find the correct path to the field of blueberries. It could not have been to far from where we were, since we had already been walking for quite some time. I found myself having to shake my head violently from time to time, to prevent dosing off while walking. My eyes would attempt to shut themselves, and I would have to think about it to keep them open. I nearly ran into another tree branch, but managed to avoid it. I figured that by that time Buttercup would certainly be suspicious.

"THERE!"

I jolted awake once more as I heard Brick yell out in triumph, "She is there!"

"With another woman...?" Blossom added.

"BUBBLES!" Boomer screamed as he ran towards his wife.

"Mummy!" Bonnie cried out happily, struggling to reach her mother from Blossom's firm hold.

Bubbles looked towards us with a confused look on her face, and then started to walk towards Boomer. The poor man was practically in tears...

"Boomer? What...?" she questioned before Boomer grabbed her in a suffocating hug.

"Bubbles," he said in relief. "Bubbles...don't you _ever_ leave me again..."

"Oh dear," Bubbles said as her eyes grew wide. "I am so foolish! I did not bring myself to think of what you all might have thought I left for..."

"Hold on," Buttercup cut in. "Do you mean to inform us that you are _not_ angry with Boomer?"

"Why on earth would I be- oh..." Bubbles stopped.

She looked up at Boomer with apologetic eyes, "I give you my sincerest apologies, hoping that you shall forgive my idiocy."

Boomer looked at her with slightly teary eyes, holding onto her as though she would float away if he let go, "You...are not angry with me?"

Bubbles shook her head, "No, of course not. I was merely frustrated last night, but I was nearly over it once you had exited the room. I did not think that you might come to believe I had left you because of an argument..."

Boomer pulled her forward and gave her a rather hard kiss on the mouth, causing her (and a few other people) to go wide-eyed. They broke away after a moment, and Boomer pulled her into another hug.

"So, if you were not angry...why _did _you leave?" Blossom asked.

"I left in hopes that I might find the man who took Bella," she said. "I was rather fed up with all of this chasing, and wished to finally grasp a small bit of an idea as to where she is."

"Well that was rather moronic of you," Blossom scolded. "All you managed to do was cause us all to worry to death of your well-being! For a while I thought Boomer was going to curl up in a ball of tears and die from fretting over you!"

Bubbles eyes got a tad misty, but she shook it off with a nod, "I know, I realize that now. But if I may be so bold to add that I may have actually found something, or someone to be exact, that could indeed help us find Bella."

"What?" Buttercup asked quickly.

Bubbles looked towards the woman behind her, whom I barely noticed in my half-asleep state, and motioned for her to come forward. The woman was dressed in all red, and her bright bushy orange hair covered her face almost completely.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Miss Sarah Bellum," Bubbles said with a smile. "Miss Bellum, these are my sisters, brother-in-laws, and our children."

"I am very pleased to meet you all," Miss Bellum said with a small curtsy and a ruby red smile.

"The pleasure is all ours," Brick said with a small polite bow.

"Miss Bellum may in fact know the man of which we search," Bubbles said.

Buttercup frowned slightly, "And how do you know this man?"

"My father is currently enslaved by him," Miss Bellum said with scowl. "I am also under his power, however I have escaped his wrath in hopes to find my father and I's salvation."

"Then you have indeed found it," Brick said before motioning towards Buttercup. "Once Buttercup is through with him, there shan't be a man left to have you as his slave."

Miss Bellum smiled, "You are all too kind."

"Enough chattering," Buttercup commented. "Tis' time to retrieve my daughter, and for that awful magician to meet his fate. Don't you agree, Butch?"

I was paying attention, don't get me wrong. However when she asked the question, it would be as if someone had just asked you, "What food do purple platypuses eat?". The question merely flew over my head and made no sense to me, though I did hear it. Then after a moment I had already forgotten what she had asked. Almost as if you had just woken up from a dream crying your eyes out over something that made perfect sense, and then after a moment you wondered what you were crying about (and if you did remember you would wonder why on earth you were upset over it). I merely stared at her, feeling a tad lightheaded, wondering why she was darn pretty.

"Butch, did you hear me?" Buttercup asked staring at me in confusion.

"Mmm," I said, wondering how I should answer.

"You look rather pale, Butch. Are you positive you feel well? You have acted rather strangely all morning," Buttercup said putting her hand to my forehead. "Oh Lord, Butch! You are freezing!"

"What?" I asked before shaking my head to clear it, only to find that it made me dizzy. "That was not very intelligent of me..."

Everything seemed distant, as if I were in a fairytale and nothing existed. I reached my hand out to touch everyone, but did not feel anything. Soon all sound left my mind, and all I could see were the wide emerald green eyes that were Buttercup's. Then I could not even see her, as I drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

"Butch wake up!" I said frantically shaking Butch, hoping to wake him up. "What on earth is going on?"

"Mummy," Basher said coming up to me, Breaker right behind him. "What is wrong with father?"

"I...I don't know honey, I'm sure he is just tired is all," I said hoping to calm my sons down a bit.

Breaker looked at Butch, "He doesn't look like he's sleeping, he looks like he's sick."

"Is he sick Mummy?" Basher asked feeling Butch's head with a worried expression.

Brick loomed over my shoulder trying to get a good look at Butch, "He did not seem so sick a moment ago."

"Do you think he could have been poisoned?" Boomer asked with a hard expression.

I shook my head, "I am familiar with hundreds of poisons, and not one of them would cause his body temperature to _decrease_. Not without his skin turning purple, which it is not."

Blossom came over, "Help me down Brick."

Brick helped her sit down, and she began looking Butch over. Butch looked as though he were dead, except for that troubled expression on his face and the beads of chilled sweat that rolled off his head.

"He feels like ice, and yet his heart is beating as rapid as a rabid squirrel runs," Blossom said in confusion. "That should not even be possible. Not to mention all of his signs point out that he is not completely unconscious, and yet we can not wake him up."

"Then what is your theory?" Brick asked, even more confused than Blossom. "You are the smart one here..."

"Shush while I am thinking," Blossom said using her hands to shut his mouth. "My only theory is that he has gone into a state of hypnotic paranoia."

"Or in other words, he is delusional," I said, slowly raising my eyebrow.

"In a sense," Blossom said.

I groaned, "Well we have no time for his delusions. Someone piggy-back him, and we shall venture forth to wherever Miss Bellum lead us (which I assume is what she is here for)."

"She's right," Brick agreed, beginning to lift Butch onto his back. "We can not stop now."

Breaker pulled at the hem of my dress slightly, "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," I said. "Your father has always been known to cause trouble."

Breaker and Basher's faces broke into large grins, before nodding.

I watched them run off, happy that we had supposedly found the lead to Bella and that Butch and Bubbles were both okay. Bubbles was busy preoccupied with talking and apologizing to Boomer, who had certainly had a scare. I was still rather upset with him, but when I saw little Bonnie's smiling face in Bubbles' arms I completely understood why he did what he did. Blossom was talking with Miss Bellum, who had begun leading the way to where the magician we searched for supposedly lived. Brick was walking just behind them, carrying a 'somewhat unconscious Butch' on his back. I began to walk up beside Brick when I noticed that Merlin and Ace where quite a distance from everyone else. Merlin was of course talking with Ace happily, which I found them doing quite often actually. However Ace looked pretty distant, as if he were depressed.

I walked up to them with a small smile, earning a larger one from Merlin, "Why hello Miss Buttercup, may we be of service?"

"Hardly, I just wished to see how you two were seeing as you decided to leave yourself out of everything," I said.

"Oh, I did not realize we were so far behind," Merlin said his eyes going wide before he began to run towards the others. "COME ALONG YOU TWO, BEFORE WE ARE LEFT FOR THE BIRDS!"

I giggled slightly, before looking over at Ace who's expression never changed once, "Are you alright?"

"No," Ace said blankly.

"How so?" I asked with a small frown.

"Everyone is in pain," Ace said with narrowed eyes. "Everyone is in pain for different reasons, and some for the same. Do you remember how I had once said it had all begun?"

I frowned, "This is hardly your fault."

"All of this is a result of my idiocy with that pendant," Ace muttered sadly. "My foolishness is what began all of this drama."

"To be quite honest, Ace," I said slowly. "If it were not for you, I may not have ever met Butch. As a result of that, the war would most likely still be continuing. Your mistake fixed most of everything in a way, and for that I thank you."

Ace looked at me with saddened eyes and gave me a small smile, "I never thought of that."

I kissed his cheek, "Come on, quit rolling in your self pity and let us be off."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know, short and crappy. No need to point it out. However I figured a small chapter would be better than nothing. I really have been pretty busy, and I'm really sorry. Not to mention for about a week I had absolutely no desire to write anything (which is weird), but hopefully that is over now. Never fear though, I shall finish this story even if it the last thing I write. :) TTFN peoples! :D<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: How could I forgotten?

**Thank you all for waiting so patiently on the last chapter, you all deserve a huge hug from moi. :) Anyway, here's the next chapter! ^_^ It's going to be a bit different from the rest, just FYI. I can't believe this story is growing closer to it's end (tears T_T). Anyway, I didn't really explain much of what Butch was going through in the last chapter (because the last chapter sucked), so I'll make it up in this one. :3  
><strong>

**I LOVE YOU MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>(Butch POV)<em>

_My head was killing me, that was all I knew._

_Everything around me was dark, almost as if it nothing was there at all. For all I knew there really was not anything there, but then again...that is impossible, right? All I could sense was the searing pain in my head, causing my breathing to become rapid and harsh. Of course, was I actually breathing? I had no idea, for everything seemed to contradict itself. I was sweating like crazy, and yet I felt as if someone had placed me in the North during winter. _

_Through the darkness, I saw a faint blurred light. As I tried to make sense of what it was, I noticed it grow closer and closer towards me. Soon the light showed many different colors into my eyes, forming blurred images of something I tried to make out. I reached out only to realize I could not touch anything, only watch._  
><em>The images were moving around, however, and soon they began to clear into pictures I could understand.<em>

_There were three young boys running around their father, laughing the entire time. After a short moment, I realized that those young boys were my brothers and I. We were each only about three or four years old, and I had to admit we were adorable. We all seemed so happy then, completely oblivious to the war raging on outside the castle walls. Our father began to tickle us, laughing and smiling the entire time, hiding his sadness for the time being._

_"You four," a soft, sweet voice spoke. "What ever shall I do with you?"_

_A young woman, most likely in her late teens or early twenties, stood there before us. She had long blond hair, extremely curly yet well managed. Her eyes were dark navy blue, and a wide smile graced upon her lips. She wore a scarlet dress, which seemed to flow like an angel behind her. She was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life, and it did not take me long to figure out why I thought so._

_"Mummy!" the three of us boys cried, running into our mother's arms._

_My mother opened her arms and took us all in a big hug, kissing our foreheads with a wide smile.  
><em>

_That was the end of the tale, and soon I realized it was in fact a memory. The only memory I had of my mother, seeing as she passed away not a few weeks after that took place.  
><em>

_Everything went dark once more, before another bright light erupted into my vision. This time my brothers and I were in our early teenage years, only about fourteen, and we were inside of my old bedroom. I plopped down onto my bed with a scowl, while Brick and Boomer patted my back comfortingly. I shot up with an angry look, crossing my arms.  
><em>

_"How could she say no?" I asked them angrily. "I am a prince for heaven's sake!"  
><em>

_"Women are rather confusing," Brick said with a shrug. "I suggest you forget of this, and move on."  
><em>

_"But she was just so pretty!" I whined with a huff. "I mean, how often do you find a girl with blue hair? BLUE hair!"  
><em>

_"Oh think of the children..." Boomer said.  
><em>

_Brick and I looked at each other, before erupting into crazed laughter. I gave Boomer a playful punch while laughing, "Shut up Boomer."  
><em>

_Brick smirked, "I'm sure another girl shall go to the ball with you. Or even better, Boomer and I could dress up Merlin and hand 'em over to you."  
><em>

_My younger self's eyes widened, and I couldn't help but smile at how adorably hilarious I looked at that moment.  
><em>

_"No way in Hell," I said with a growl. "I'd rather go alone."  
><em>

_"Hey," Boomer said slowly, before smiling. "I'll go with ya!"  
><em>

_Brick and I merely stared at him in disbelief, before making faces.  
><em>

_"I knew it," I said slowly. "Twas' only a matter of time..."  
><em>

_"Not like that!" Boomer said holding his hands up defense. "I merely meant the three of us could chaperone each other. I mean, all folks ever do during dances is stand by one another, smile, and eat small cubes of cheese."  
><em>

_"You've forgotten the dancing part," I said raising an eyebrow.  
><em>

_"Then we'll dance, I mean who cares?" Boomer shrugged.  
><em>

_I shrugged, which caused Brick to smack his face in disbelief, "You two have got to be joking."  
><em>

_"Come off it Brick," I said. "Like you have a date."  
><em>

_Brick frowned, "I am not dancing with my brothers."  
><em>

_"Come on," I said with a smirk. "Boomer can dance the girl parts."  
><em>

_"Hey!" Boomer exclaimed angrily.  
><em>

_"I think the point here is...who needs women?" I said with a smirk.  
><em>

_Brick stared at me, before going red in embarrassment, "Fine. Just this once. However, next time there is a ball we ARE finding dates! I care not who, as long as they are of the female species."  
><em>

_"So...you would rather dance with Mrs. Humperdink than with your brothers?" I asked with an evil grin.  
><em>

_Brick hit me in the back of the head, "NOBODY should ever have to dance with Mrs. Humperdink."  
><em>

_Boomer snickered, "Poor Mr. Humperdink."  
><em>

_We all laughed at that, before I stood up on the bed.  
><em>

_"TIME TO GET READY FOR THE DANCE! See you there brothers! WHO NEEDS WOMEN!"  
><em>

_I laughed at my younger self in disbelief. Was a truly like this when I was younger? The memory faded into darkness, and I waited patiently for another to appear. What strange conversations my brothers and I had... Of course we had only just hit puberty, but still.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Another memory was soon shown, and I was sure it would be my brothers and I dancing foolishly. However I was surprised to find that it was in fact in a completely different place than our castle. Instead I watched myself running through a forest, faster than I could have though possible. I was dressed in armor from head to toe, carrying my scythe with me the entire way. My brothers ran beside me, dressed the same way. We had a trail of knights following our trail, as though we were running into battle. Our faces held hard expressions, far from the ones we had as children.<br>_

_"HALT!" Brick exclaimed holding his hand out in front of us, causing us all to stop. "There they are."  
><em>

_He pointed down the hill, towards the small camp sight of Freedom Fighters. We stared at them for a moment, wondering how we should approach them. Then we noticed that the small group began to stare up the hill, telling us that they knew we were there.  
><em>

_"They've spotted us," Brick muttered. "Go down the hill, but do nothing without my orders- HEY!"  
><em>

_We all charged down the hill, leaving Brick slightly behind. We stopped in front of a young woman with dark red hair, who stared at us with slight fear and determination in her eyes. She frowned at us, and the members behind her stared at us waiting for her order.  
><em>

_"What is your means with us?"_

_We looked at each other, waiting for Brick to appear and give us his command.  
><em>

_Then I heard him speak, "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY! MOVE IT!"_

_He shoved us all out of the way, slightly angry that we had run off without him. He froze when he saw the woman, and I had to roll my eyes. Boomer and I looked at each other and smirked, motioning towards Brick and making kissy faces at one another, earning strange looks from the soldiers.  
><em>

_The woman spoke once more, a bit flustered for OBVIOUS reasons, "W-what is your means with us sir?"_

_Brick stared for a moment, bewildered by her slight idiocy, "To capture you."_

_She frowned, "You and what army?"_

_Brick frowned, then looked at us with an expression of disbelief and slight entertainment, "Uh…that army."_

_The woman smirked, "They don't stand a chance against us."_

_Brick frowned, not happy to be found weaker than the woman, "Men…attack."_

_All of the soldiers, not counting Boomer and I, attacked the small group. However they did not make it past the woman standing in the front, as she waved her hand in front of her, causing the soldiers' feet to freeze as a sigh escaped her lips.  
><em>

_Brick's mouth fell open in disbelief, before he shut it quickly.  
><em>

_"Now what army?" the woman asked smirking._

_Brick glared at the woman, before walking forward and towering over her, "Listen Princess…you think you're so special, with your fancy powers."_

_The woman smirked at that, although she seemed a bit flustered.  
><em>

_"I have that exact same power, except the opposite," he said as his hand caught on fire, making the woman gasp._

_"And the last time I checked," he hissed at her. "Fire melts ice…"_

_I turned to Boomer and mouth, "Oooh...burn."  
><em>

_Boomer snickered, trying not to laugh too loud.  
><em>

_However we turned back to Brick and the woman when she punched his nose, casusing Brick to stagger a bit, "I have more powers that just one sir."_

_Then another woman appeared, "WE CAUGHT A GIRL!"_

_"A what?" the red haired woman asked in disbelief,_

_"We didn't catch an animal, we caught a blond haired girl," she said. "What is your order?"_

_"Free her?" the woman said raising her eyebrow.  
><em>

_Just then an arrow shot a tree trunk out of nowhere, creating what looked to be a zipline._

_What seemed to be an animal trap came zooming down it, with a blond girl screaming from the inside. What fascinated me, however, was the green cloaked girl standing on top of it, with a bow and some arrows._

_She jumped down right before the trap hit the tree, with the girl inside hit. She sat up, "I'M OKAY!"_

_"Bubbles?" a Boomer asked._

_Of course, that was Bubbles. We had met her only an hour or two before this moment...she had healed Boomer's arm. How could I forget their special 'banter'?  
><em>

_"BOOOOOOMIE!" Bubbles squealed. "BANTERING TIME!"_

_The hooded girl groaned, "This girl is quite…annoying."_

_That husky voice...it turned me on a bit, but I did not let it show. I'd heard husky voiced women before, and usually they were all very ugly.  
><em>

_"What is your name?" The red haired woman asked.  
><em>

_You couldn't see the girl's face, and her answer didn't help either._

_"It's not a concern of yours," she said before pulling out an arrow, and aiming it at my brothers and I. "Now…what was it you were planning on doing?"_

_I stared at the girl for a moment, taking in her beauty. She was absolutely perfect, at least in my eyes. Her eyes, her hair, her scratchy voice...everything was just perfect. She did not seem to think the same about me however, especially when she caught me staring at her so intently. _

_She turned my bow and arrow to me, and growled, "Don't even think about it."_

_"To what were you referring to miss?" I asked innocently batting my eyes at her, grinning the entire time. She was just too hot.  
><em>

_Her eyes narrowed, "If you do not know, I wish for it to stay that way."_

_I smirked, "I think I may have a simple idea…"_

_She growled and raised the bow, "Keep your distance sir, lest I strike."_

_I grinned, "I do not think I would mind, depending on your definition of striking."_

_Everything was encased in darkness, to which I responded by calmly waiting for the next memory to show. My headache was still agonizingly painful, but I was beginning to see things a bit more clearly. The more memories that were showed to me, the more I remembered. However, the more I remembered, the worse I felt. I had a very horrid feeling in the pit of my stomach as I began to realize all of the wonderful things I had forgotten, and how I could have possible forgotten them in the first place.  
><em>

_**I would always see her as beautiful...**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>An image of long green fields came into my vision, along with hundreds of soldiers marching across it. As I looked harder before my vision cleared I saw my siblings and the girls walking a ways in front of me, while Buttercup walking beside me. We were traveling somewhere...South... Yes that was it. We were traveling South to...to...help my sick father.<br>_

_My father...  
><em>

_"BUTCH!" Buttercup yelled. "THIS IS NOT HUMOROUS IN ANY WAY!"_

_I laughed, holding one of her arrows behind my back as Buttercup reached for it angrily._

_"Alright Buttercup…I'll wager with you," I said smiling. "I shall return your arrow, if you shall pleasure me with a kiss."_

_Buttercup growled at me angrily (she looked so beautiful while doing so), "Butch, unhand the arrow."_

_"Kiss me," I said smirking._

_"I kissed you once," Buttercup said angrily. "I shan't please you with another, lest you steal more of my items to bribe me into kissing you once more."_

_I frowned, defeated, "Fine. Just one kiss, Buttercup…pleeeeeeeeease?"_

_I gave me a puppy dog face, pleading for her to kiss me. They usually always worked on people, seeing as I was apparently 'adorable' according to Boomer.  
><em>

_Buttercup groaned, but sighed nonetheless, "Alright Butch, just one kiss. First, however, you shall hand over my arrow…"_

_YUUUSSSS!  
><em>

_I smiled, and handed it over. Buttercup took it hastily, and stuck it back into her pouch. She looked in his eyes, and then behind herself at all of the other men marching West. Apparently she did not want to kiss me in public, which I could understand. I did not want any other man to see her kissing me anyway, she was mine.  
><em>

_"Follow me," I said taking her hand. I led her to a tree, and then pushed her up against it._

_She could not escape, even if she wanted to._

_"Go on," I whispered to her. "Keep up your end of the deal…"_

_She rolled her eyes, and leaned down slowly to kiss me. I nearly attacked her with a hard kiss, but decided against it for once. I wanted her to see that I really did like her (for whatever reason), and I wanted to see her reaction to it. So, I stood there and waited for her to kiss me._

_Our lips touched lightly, and I couldn't help but lean forward ever so slightly to press my lips against hers a little more. My hand reached up to her cheek, caressing it lightly. Her hands were on my chest, moving up to my neck._

_The kiss was so brief, sweet, and lovey-dovey, and definitely not something I would usually do. I would admit though, that it was nice for once. On the plus side, Buttercup seemed to like it to (even if she would never admit it).  
><em>

_I pulled away smiling, "I suppose I should not wear you out every day with a French kiss…"_

_"Shut up Butch," Buttercup said groaning._

_"You liked that kind of kiss, I can tell," I said grinning. "Would you like me to kiss you like that more?"_

_She glared at me, "I would prefer, if you didn't kiss me at all."_

_"If I did that Buttercup, you shall get bored," I said grinning._

_She rolled her eyes, but I did not miss the small smile that formed on her face. _

_The scene darkened once more, and I could not help but smile. Were we really so foolish and carefree back then? She seemed so happy then, as opposed to now.  
><em>

_**I would always keep her as happy as I could...**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The scene changed once more, but this time it was much more dreary. The sky was clouded over, and a gloomy glow seemed to cover the entire area. As I looked at the tree in front of me, I recognized to familiar faces; Buttercup and Ace. Ace was tied to a tree for...attacking Boomer! Yes, that was it.<br>_

_They seemed to be speaking to one another, and Buttercup did NOT look happy. I could not make out what they were saying, but that did not matter when Ace leaned down and kissed her. I felt my whole world shatter apart, and suddenly I remembered why I hated him so much. Why I felt so cautious being around him...it was because he nearly tore Buttercup away from me forever.  
><em>

_Buttercup pulled away and glared at him, probably cursing his entire existence._

_Ace raised an eyebrow, and said something with a tiny grin as he noticed me watching. _

_"What do you mean you git?" Buttercup asked angrily. "I do not see what-"_

_Buttercup froze when she saw me. At the time I did not know any better that she had no intention of ever kissing him, so naturally I began to grow angry._

_My eyes were wide, and my hands were clenched in either anger or surprise...or both. My lips were parted slightly, though my jaw was tight. I just stood there staring at Buttercup for a long moment, before glaring at both of them. _

_"My apologies for interrupting your little session," I growled at them, before stomping off._

_I watched my younger self storm passed Blossom and Brick, not giving a care in the world about them. I did not care when I heard Blossom asked what Buttercup was doing, but I did care when Buttercup ran up behind me frantically screaming my name._

_"BUTCH!" She screamed, and I could not help but stop and wait for her._

_I glared at her, "What?"_

_"It's not as it seems Butch, I-"_

_"Not as it seems? I saw what happened! You two were snogging right there in front of me, and that's how it was. I don't wish to heard a lie about how 'He kissed me' or 'I didn't meant to'. Just save it for someone who gives a damn Buttercup," I yelled at her angrily._

_"BUTCH!" she cried out. "I didn't kiss him! He caught me off guard! I went there to hurt him not give him pleasure-"_

_"Save it," I growled. "You had better be happy I have not tied you to a pole again."_

_"W-what?" She asked wide eyed._

_"You should consider yourself prisoner once more," I growled. "I shall see what I must do to you, I think my father should be pleased to see I've captured a Northern princess. Though I do not see how you are a princess, since princesses are kind and do not cheat on relationships! If that's what we even had!"_

_Her eyes filled with tears, "Butch...you musn't..."_

_No...I did not realize she spoke the truth then, but I did now. I felt the pain I felt as a younger man, but I also felt the pain of hurting her with my words. I remembered how it felt, but I had more pain added onto it as I watched my memory.  
><em>

_I glared at her, "I should have known better than to trust a Northerner…especially a princess. All you care for is yourself…and obviously that Ace guy over there."_

_Her lip trembled in anger and fear, "Butch please! I didn't-"_

_"I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It," I growled at me, giving her a glare that could scare me off in a second._

_I watched myself storm away from her, and I watched her fall to her knees to cry. Even though our anger only lasted for a little while, those few hours without her were agonizing. I remember never wishing for her to leave me, and I swore that I never would when we made up. I felt a small tear run down my face from the memory, as it faded away into nothing._

_**I would never let her go...**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>We both woke up when we heard a loud snap, which sounded like a mixture between a twig and a rustle of leaves. Buttercup jolted awake, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly from instinct. The snap was heard once more, but this time the branches we were laying against were moving. The leaves rustled, and I realized just how dark it was. It should have been morning by then, and yet I could barely see a thing.<em>

_"Butch…" Buttercup's hoarse voice whispered into the eerie silence._

_Her hands clenched my shirt, and she was shaking. The tree moved further, and after what seemed like half a second the tree was starting to sway back and forth._

_"We must get off," I said starting to get up, though it was hard due to the swaying._

_Buttercup grabbed my shirt, and pulled me back down, "NO! If you move, the tree will DEFINITELY fall!"_

_"Then what are you proposing?" I asked angrily. "That we just sit here, and await for our deaths?"_

_Buttercup looked at me with wide, emerald green eyes…obviously afraid. I knew deep down that she was right. If we moved, the tree would fall immediately. The only thing we could pray that worked, was to just stay still…hold onto a branch, and hope that we didn't die. I leaned down, taking her face in mine._

_"I love you," I whispered before kissing her quickly._

_She buried her face in my chest, and held on to me for dear life (literally). I held onto a sturdy looking branch, while clutching her to my chest tightly. The tree swayed to our right for a long moment, before we heard and felt the vibrations of the trunk snapping._

_"I love you too," she whispered to me, making me clutch her tighter._

_And we fell._

_I clutched at my head from the memory, as the pain began to worsen with time. I remembered thinking that since we may have died at that moment, all I wished for was for her to live. I would have gladly given my life for her at that moment, knowing that I would never live with myself if she were to die.  
><em>

_**I would always protect her...**_

* * *

><p><em>I had dropped the ring on the floor, which Buttercup picked up. It was an engagement ring for her, and I watched as her eyes went wide.<br>_

_The ring itself was beautiful, and it was exactly what she would want. It was silver, and had a bright green, diamond-shaped, emerald in the middle.  
><em>

_However, naturally she had the wrong idea._

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PROPOSING TO?" she screamed at my face._

_Well, so much for my plan._

_I stared at her in disbelief, before raising an eyebrow, "Tis' yours…"_

_She stared at me, "Oh. Sorry…"_

_I grinned, "What? Did you honestly believe I sneak around kissing another girl, and intend on proposing to her instead of you?"_

_She sighed, "I suppose not…"_

_We sat there for a long, awkward silence before I spoke, "Well?"_

_"Well what?" she asked._

_I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Buttercup, just answer. Yes or no?"_

_"Unless I have suddenly become deaf, I do not believe you had ever asked me a question with a 'yes or no' answer," She said simply._

_I stood waiting for her to speak again, watching as he facial expressions changed every so often.  
><em>

_"I DIDN'T COMPLIMENT YOU!" Buttercup yelled in frustration._

_I stared at her, "Um…I didn't ask you to…though I would not mind if you did."_

_She rubbed her temples, "Forget it Butch, and just ask me the question."_

_I walked over to where I was in front of her, "Buttercup Utonium…I have never met another woman quite like you. You are the first, and you shall be the last woman I shall ever love in such a way as I do now. Shall you do thee an honor by becoming my wife?"_

_She smiled, "Oh…alright. But only if you put the ring on my finger, sir."_

_She said yes... She actually said yes. How could I have ever forgotten this memory? It was one of my greatest, because at that moment I realized that she would be mine. She was my fiance...for about four years. That has to be a record.  
><em>

_"I love you Buttercup," I said leaning down to kiss her, after slipping the ring on her finger._

_She smiled, "I love you too Butch."_

_I nearly began to cry at the pain that was radiating from my head, and at the emotional conflict I began to feel. I felt horrible for forgetting these things...who could forget their own proposal?  
><em>

_**I would stay by her side...**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_ could not bear to see my beloved in pain, and every cry she made broke my heart. I was not one to become emotionally soft, but this was worth it. She needed me in every way possible, and I planned on helping her as much as I could. The problem was, that there was not anything I could do to help. Bubbles and Boomer were the only ones capable of helping her, and I knew that. However, it pained me to know that I was not capable of helping the only woman I'd ever loved. I swore to myself, that I would marry her, and raise our children after that was all over. I also swore that I would stop Abaddon from ever hurting her in any way again, and that we would live a happy life afterwards. Buttercup deserved to be happy..._

_Buttercup had not had a baby yet, and it was starting to worry everyone. She had been lying there pushing for at least ten minutes...and nothing had happened. Bubbles said that the babies were changing positions, or something like that, and was messing everything up. However, I did not care about that... All that I cared about was Buttercup being safe, and our children to come into the world healthy and alright._

_Buttercup was sweating buckets of sweat, and was squeezing my hand like there was no tomorrow. She was also crying out in pain, yelling for me to help her. I felt my throat choke up as she cried..._

_"Butch! HELP ME!"_

_I squeezed her hand gently, and did the only thing I could do. I leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead, and told her that everything would be alright. If only I believed those words... Buttercup was strong, but with every passing moment she become weaker. I looked towards Bubbles and Boomer, who were both pale in fear._

_Then Bubbles gasped, "I see a head! Keep pushing Buttercup!"_

_Buttercup cried out in pain, but did not stop._

_With every cry of her pain as I watched the memory, I felt my own head hurt worse than ever before. I clutched it tightly, looking through slightly squinted eyes as I remembered the memory.  
><em>

_After a moment or two of screaming and crying, Buttercup's cries ceased to mere sniffing and another strangled cry filled the room. The cry was higher-pitched, and sounded very scratchy. Bubbles smiled wide, while Boomer grabbed a blanket. Bubbles handed him a little bundle, and Boomer went to wash it off. Bubbles was about to speak when Buttercup cried out again, squeezing my hand so tightly that it made me wince. Bubbles returned to a serious expression, and encouraged Buttercup to push hard. Buttercup did so, and squeezed my hand the entire time. Soon another cry, almost identical to the one before, filled the room. I looked up slightly, and saw Bubbles taking another bundle towards Boomer, who was on the other side of the room._

_Buttercup cried out once more, confusing me greatly. Bubbles rushed back to Buttercup, and x-rayed her stomach quickly. Then she looked at Buttercup with a frown, "Buttercup...push."_

_"B-but..." Buttercup's voice came out in a scratchy hiss. "There...were...o-only two!"_

_Bubbles shook her head, "No...there is three."_

_"Three?" I asked with a tired frown. "Why did you not see it then?"_

_Bubbles' face paled, and she swallowed, "W-well...tis' rather s-small..."_

_My eyes widened, but Buttercup beat me to speaking._

_"Tis'...to early...isn't it?" she spoke softly, with her voice quivering._

_Bubbles nodded, "We need to get it out now...lest it...not make it..."_

_Without another word, Buttercup pushed as hard as she could. It was obviously much more painful than the previous two, and wearing her out greatly. I held her hand, telling reassuring things to her, hoping that she would not worry too much. However, I knew my efforts were in vain; what mother would not be worried about her child? And what father would not worry about his child? I worried greatly, and feared for my child's safety._

_"Come on...just a little more," Bubbles said slowly._

_Buttercup cried out loudly, which was followed by one last loud cry, before she fell back onto her pillows completely worn out. She breathed heavily, and I immediately handed her a glass of water, which she was far too tired to drink. I propped her head up, and gave the water to her slowly...which she gladly drank up (as tired as she was). Buttercup looked at Bubbles, who was holding a very tiny little bundle in her hands. She had her hand hovered over it, which glowed a bright blue color. She whispered sweet things too it, apparently telling it that everything would be alright._

_"B-Bubbles..." Buttercup choked. "Is...is it alright?"_

_Bubbles looked up, "I'm not positive...just give me a moment."_

_Just then, Boomer came in holding two bundles in his hands, with a wide smile on his face, "Well congratulations you two!"_

_He came towards me, smiling down at the bundles he held._

_"You two are the new proud parents of two little boys..." he said with a smile._

_"Boys?" my ears perked up at the sound of that._

_Buttercup smiled wide, "B-boys?"_

_Boomer handed the bundles to me, and I looked down at them both in bewilderment. One boy was wide awake, looking at me warily, almost as if I would do something spectacular. His eyes and hair were like Buttercup's, and yet he resembled me (except a lot pudgier...we would have to work on that). The other was fast asleep, like nothing had ever happened. His hair was the same as his mother's, just like the other boy, and I could only assume his eyes were also the same. They actually looked completely identical to each other, except that the one who was asleep had a small birthmark on his shoulder, in the shape of a star._

_I handed the one who was asleep to Buttercup, who smiled widely at the sight. Then she frowned at looked at Bubbles once more..._

_We still had one more child left._

_Bubbles looked up with a wide smile, and glittering eyes, "Well...I suppose those two little troublemakers of yours, would like to have a little sister to straighten them out."_

_Buttercup's face beamed, and I smiled widely. Buttercup held out for the other boy, so I handed him to her. Then Bubbles held out the little tiny bundle that she was holding, and I took her carefully...almost as if she would break (which she just might). She was no larger than both of my hands, but she merely looked like a miniature version of a normal baby. I held her in my right hand gently, and stared at her in awe. Her hair was curly just like mine, and her eyes, which were wide open, were dark green like mine. She looked like her mother, with a few minor details that belonged to me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead._

_"My little princess..." I whispered to her. "I am going to spoil you rotten..."_

_"What happened to the hammer?" Buttercup asked slowly._

_I smiled, "She needs not of such a thing..."_

_"Actually..." Bubbles said slowly. "You might wish to treat her kindly, without too much roughness...at least not til' she is older..."_

_"Why?" Buttercup asked._

_Bubbles smiled sympathetically, "Look at her closely."_

_Buttercup and I looked down at our daughter, and I noticed absolutely nothing wrong with her. However, then I did. Her face held a slightly fearful expression, and once I noticed what was wrong, I knew exactly why. My eyes widened, and I held her gently, hoping not to scare her. She probably had absolutely no idea what was going on, and was probably fearing for her life._

_"Butch..." Buttercup spoke softly, wide eyed. "What is it?"_

_Our son, who was awake, cried out suddenly. We looked at him, and saw him looking at his sister, almost protectively._

_"She..." I frowned. "She is blind..."_

_"What?" Buttercup asked wide eyed._

_I took the sleeping boy from Buttercup, and handed her our daughter, "She is blind...look."_

_Buttercup looked down upon our daughter, and saw her expression. She was fearful, but her eyes seemed almost clouded over. They were dark green, but they almost seemed dead. However, that did not change anything of my love towards her._

_Buttercup held her daughter close, "I love her."_

_"As do I," I said with a smile. "She is perfect...no matter what she fails to have."_

_I took my other son with a smile, "And you two...are also perfect. Though we shall have to work on that extra skin..."_

_Buttercup giggled, "They can not even lift their heads!"_

_"They will be able to soon!" I said simply, with a grin._

_"What shall we name them then?" Buttercup asked. "Basher and Breaker?"_

_I frowned, "Yes...but which one shall be which?"_

_The sleeping one awoke, and stared at me blankly. Then his little green eyes (which were like Buttercup's) widened, and he hit me as hard as his little fist could. I laughed, knowing exactly what to name him. The answer was conclusive when the baby who was awake had grabbed Buttercup's bowl of chicken (which amazing, super-powered strength), and flung it across the room; which resulted in a broken bowl. The boy giggled, and the other boy continued to hit me._

_"This one is Basher," I said to the one hitting me. "And the other is Breaker."_

_"And you..." Buttercup said to our daughter. "Shall be Bellatrix..."_

_"Bella," I whispered with a smile._

_Buttercup turned to me with a smile, before leaning down to kiss me. I kissed her gently, hoping to show how much I truly loved her._

_"I love you," I whispered._

_"I love you too," she answered._

_I smiled, before turning to Basher, "Please stop."_

_Buttercup laughed, as did Bubbles and Boomer. Boomer grinned and picked up Breaker, "You sir, shall grow up to be a fine prince someday."_

_I smiled at him, "Indeed, as will his brother."_

_"And Bellatrix shall be one of the most beautiful princesses ever known," Bubbles smiled._

_I smiled sadly as I watched the memory, tears filling my eyes a bit. That had to be my happiest memory of them all, seeing my three children being born. _

_"H-how could I have forgotten?" I whispered to myself as I watched the memory fade away.  
><em>

_I felt my stomach clench, and soon I realized that the very memory I had just witnessed was the last happy memory I would have for years. My childrens' birthday...was the day I died; the day I caused Buttercup more pain than she should ever have had to bear.  
><em>

_**I would make it up to her...**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>There was fire and smoke everywhere, along with the smell of decaying bodies and she screams of peasant women and children. I glared at Abaddon while attacking him as hard as I possible could, crying insults his way the entire time. He threatened to hurt my son as well as the rest of my family, and I would absolutely NOT tolerate that.<br>_

_I was wounded and in pain, but I would not rest until the bastard was killed. There was no way in hell he was hurting my family any more, I would make sure of it. However he seemed to have the same killing intentions as me, and soon we were practically killing one another.  
><em>

_I could see Buttercup in the corner of my eye, and watched she handed Blossom and Bubbles our children to be flown to safety. At least they were safe...  
><em>

_Brick and Boomer came to my aid, and thankfully they were a lot of help. However Abaddon seemed to have his eyes on killing me, and soon I was practically thrown out of the way like a rag doll by a blow to the head along with the thousands of other gashes I had received. I had lost so much blood, and I had been attacking for hours nonstop.  
><em>

_Everything became a pained blur around me, before Buttercup's face appeared right in front of mine.  
><em>

_She took my face in her hands, "B-Butch...!"_

_"Are...are they s-safe?" I asked weakly, hoping that all the trouble I had gone through had not been for nothing.  
><em>

_Buttercup nodded, and I sighed in relief. Tears began to escape her eyes, and she leaned down to kiss my bloody nose. I was breathing unevenly, and it breathing was beginning to slow down with each breath. I was dying... She shook her head sadly as tears streamed down her beautiful face.  
><em>

_"T-tis' over... He is dead," she whispered, earning a weak chuckle from me._

_"Bout' damn time..." I said with a weak smile, feeling extremely drowsy.  
><em>

_Buttercup began to cry over m, "Don't you dare die on me Butch Jojo! Don't you dare!"_

_My right hand went up to caress her cheek lightly, before it fell as I groaned in pain. She cried harder, clutching my shirt with angry, mournful tears._

_"We haven't even wed yet!" she cried in despair. "Your children need you! Don't die!"_

_I looked at her with sad eyes just as my whole world began to fade before me, "I l-love y-you..."_

_She cried, "I love you t-too..."_

_**I would love her...**  
><em>

_I felt immense pain everywhere for various reasons, and I could not move a muscle. I felt my head clear just enough for me to see everything around me. Was Buttercup alright? Was I actually dead?_

_"Well well well..." A harsh cold voice spoke ominously before a rotting hand reached out in front of me. "Now what shall I do with you?"_

* * *

><p>I screamed out loudly as I shot up from my position. Apparently Brick had been carrying me on his shoulder, and when I shot out I fell onto the ground. As I looked around me, I noticed that I was finished with my remembering. I was once more...in the real world.<p>

Buttercup rushed to my side with a frantic expression, "Butch! Are you alright?"

"Yeah! What is wrong? You merely passed out on us about..." Brick thought for a moment. "About three hours ago. My shoulder was burdened by your fat body the entire time, which by the way is now aching thank you."

Buttercup took my face in her hands, feeling my forehead, "Are you alright?"

My mouth opened but nothing came out. So naturally, I did the only thing I could do.

I grabbed her by the arms and kissed her.

It was short, but I poured all of my emotions out into it. She seemed surprised, and her eyes were wide when I broke apart from her. I felt a tear stroll down my face, which had her freaking out a little. My hands shook as I caressed her cheeks with them, and I gave her a sad and pathetic smile.

"I...I r-remember..."

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW. I am so tired now... y'all better be happy, because I worked hard on this one. Anyway...at least I got it out faster, eh? :) Please review, reviews are good.<strong>


	23. AN: Please read

Dear fanfiction followers,

I'm very unhappy to say that I most likely will NOT be writing the next chapter to this story for a while. No it is not because I'm sick of it, or because something very tragic has happened in my life that is causing me to stop. The problem here is that my laptop has decided to go insane, which means I have about fifty percent battery left, which was enough time to write this. I'm very sorry about this, and I hope to get a new laptop as soon as I can...though it may be a while. I'm sure I'll manage somehow to write a chapter or two, but to be honest even if I do they will probably be weeks and weeks apart. :(

I'm really sorry, but...blame the computer. T_T

***wait for it***

I...really...hate...this computer...DX

GhjghjlGjbjadlfilahbnljcheoi wpnaxhflaw

Anyway, I hope you can all bear with me here. :( Sorry, and I hope y'all can forgive my laptop for it's problems.

Thank you for reading, and hopefully someday this story will be finished.

This is a temporary farewell my lovely little lemon drops. :'( Until next time!

** reviews are good.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Mother Cataclysm

**Hey readers! So I've managed to whip this out while computer is being cooperative, but I don't think writing is going to really be in my list of things to do for a while. So this may, once again, the last chapter for a while. Sorry, but seriously...blame my laptop. Anyway, so I'm really going to have to start wrapping this story up, eh? I mean come on...two stories...many many chapters...still not finished...blegh. I'm surprised you've all stuck around this long! O.O Anyway, thank you all! *hugs and kisses* **

**Oh, and I would like to say some things to my reviewers for ze last chapter. :3  
><strong>

**Animeskullgirl16 - Thank you for reviewing practically every chapter of my story. :) Reviews are good for the soul, haha.  
><strong>

**Coolgirl321 AKA Dazzling Bloom - ...You have one heck of a long name. How on earth do remember it? o.O  
><strong>

**Guest - *bawls*...dat was so bootiful...I'm such an emotional person... **

**Becomingemo - I like your profile picture. ^_^  
><strong>

**PPGXRRB 4EVA - I-I know...*sniff* I'll miss me too! Stupid computer...  
><strong>

**Zshizshi the Queen of You all - O.O Your name is intimidating, lol. Joking, and sorry for insulting you. I'm not much of a cursing person in any way or form, but I think that's like the one thing I say out of habit from when I was younger. Anyway, I'll try to remember not to put that in anymore. Kay? Kay. :)**

**Jessica - Goodness, more Bubbles and Boomer eh? I thought I covered them already. You people are so demanding! Just kidding, I'll see what I can do. :3  
><strong>

**I think that is all...  
><strong>

**Anyway, thank you ALL for reviewing my chapters...they make me a happy person! :)  
><strong>

**I love you my lovely little lemon drops! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

We all sat around the campfire, seeing as we had traveled quite a while the day before. According to Miss Bellum we were no more than a mile or so from our destination, but we needed our energy to fight the man who caused so much havoc. All eyes were on Butch as he told us the tale of his memory returning, and how he seemed to dream them while unconscious. Everyone was ecstatic over the situation, finally glad that his memory had returned. He was finally back to his old self...back to the old Butch. He had returned to being the Butch I had fallen in love with such a long while ago, and there was nothing I could do or say that could show how much joy was in my heart as I came to know this.

Butch looked over at me, and his once void eyes shown the gleam that they had before. However the light that had slowly begun to grow in them over the past couple of weeks had not faded, instead it was added onto the sparkle and shine that were his old eyes. He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him without a single thought.

"So, you remember everything?" Bubbles asked with a smile. "I mean, truly everything?"

"Everything that I remembered before this whole situation, has now returned to my head," Butch said, prodding the side of his head with his index finger.

"That is not saying much, considering there was never much of anything to begin with," Brick said with a smirk.

Butch stuck his tongue out, "Oh come off it you git. You missed me and you know it."

"I did not miss your arrogance nor the fact that your head seems to swell with every passing second," Brick said.

Butch rolled his eyes, "I'll let that slide, since I know you are lying through your teeth."

"Oh I missed this," Boomer sighed with a happy smile.

"We all did," Blossom agreed.

We all sat in silence, each of us smiling wide. However my smile began to fade slightly, seeing as there still was not a certain brunette in the group. I turned to see Butch looking at me with a smirk, but I did not have the heart to come up with some sort of a witty comment...nor even smirk back for that matter. Instead I gave him a pitiful and sad smile, to which his smirk faded in response. He took my hand slowly giving me a knowing look, showing me that he felt the exact same way I did. Neither of us would ever truly be happy until our daughter was back in our loving arms again.

"Father!" Breaker exclaimed running up to Butch and I with tears in his eyes. "Mother!"

Butch and I frowned, "What is it?"

"Tis' Bella! She's in pain!" Breaker wailed, while burying his face into my neck.

Basher came up next with a very frustrated expression, "We must find her now!"

Breaker wailed some more, "Her pain grows!"

"Alright alright, calm down," I said in attempt to sooth Breaker who was practically on the verge of hysterics. "What sort of pain?"

"Every pain, mother!" Breaker wailed, though it was muffed by the collar of my dress.

"It must stop! It must!" Basher exclaimed, tears now beginning to fill his eyes.

"That does it," I said pushing Breaker away gently and standing up.

I walked over to my belongings and pulled out my bow and arrow, before stomping back to the campfire.

"I am going to save my daughter, and it matters not what time it is. You may all accompany me as you see fit," I announced, and then began to trot off in the direction Miss Bellum said the man was.

There was no way in hell I was waiting another second.

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" I begged Abracadaver, running up to his leg and hitting it as hard as I could with my broken wrists. I had to save poor Bow from his torment! Abracadaver had discovered Bow trying to bribe Mr. Mayor (who was about two pickles away from giving in) into helping he and I escape.

Abracadaver did not take this lightly, and even though it only began as a few scoldings and swats it grew into harsh beatings within minutes. I, of course, could not take it and attempted to save Bow, only to fail rather miserably. He had practically beaten every inch of my body, and even if I could not see the damage...I could sure feel it. Both of my wrists had broken and were beginning to swell, my right knee felt like it was a little off center, and every inch of me had bruises.

Bow was worse off than I was...I could tell by the noises he was making. Abracadaver was practically choking the poor boy in anger, yelling in his face at how much of a disappointment Bow was to him.

"Unhand me you filthy little pest!" Abracadaver snarled at me while kicking me away harshly with his leg.

I landed a few feet away from him, face first, causing my cheek to bruise a little. My left eyelid began to sting from the impact, but...I didn't really need my eyes to begin with, so it really did not matter.

Tears ran down my face as I tried to crawl over to Abracadaver, crying at him to stop. Bow did not deserve this!

Abracadaver merely flung Bow away into the corner of our little room, and Bow hit the wall only to collapse on the floor in a heap. He began to pick himself up, only to have his arms fail and fall back onto the ground beneath him. I let out a cry and began to crawl towards him, only to be stopped by a pair of tall, smelly legs.

Abracadaver reached down and picked me up by the front of my dress, bringing me close to his face. I responded by flailing about as much as I could (which was not saying much), and whimpering uncontrollably.

"I would suggest you obey my instructions lass," Abracadaver hissed in my face. "If you try to escape, or even think about trying to escape again, I will not hesitate in giving you the worst beating of your life."

With that he dropped me harshly on the ground, and stormed out of the room, locking the door behind him.

I sat there for a moment processing what just happened. My mouth opened and closed rapidly as I tried to form words...words that I did not know if I could understand. What...just happened?

"Bella."

My name broke me out of my slight state of shock, causing me to whip around to see Bow sitting up against the wall a few feet away from me. I gasped and crawled over to him, automatically feeling over him for any injuries...of which I found many.

"B-Bow..." I whimpered, my eyes filling with the tears that I was too frightened to shed but a moment ago.

"Shh," he said pulling me into a slightly awkward hug. "Are you...o-okay?"

I nodded quickly, before curling up next to him, "H-he frightened m-me Bow."

Bow made a noise that did not sound happy, before he pushed me away lightly to look me over, "How badly did he hurt you?"

"Tis' nothing-" I broke off with a sharp gasp, wrenching my wrists away from him as he grabbed one of them.

Bow's breath caught as he saw them, and I suspected they looked about as good as they felt.

"Bella, give me your hands," he ordered me softly.

I frowned, but did as he said. Once he had them, he drew in a deep breath and began to mutter words that I did not understand. However after a moment or two, the pain in my wrists began to fade. My eyes widened as I realized that he did indeed learn something from Abracadaver after all...at least in the art of sorcery.

"There, good as n-new," Bow said, trying to hide the slight crack in his voice.

"I wish I could return the favor," I said softly, with a sad smile.

Bow shook his head, "Never mind that...what we need to focus on is gettin' out of here. I'm tired if living in this filth of a home."

I nodded, "We must wait."

"What? Why?" Bow demanded.

"Because you can hardly move," I pointed out grimly.

Bow crossed his arms before wincing in pain as he did so, "Eh, whatever. I can manage."

I shook my head, before crawling over to sit next to him against the wall. I leaned over next to him, trying to stop myself from shaking so badly. Abracadaver really did frighten me, though I usually tried hard to hide it.

"You are shaking," Bow pointed out tiredly.

"I'm alright," I assured him, though I frowned deeply when I said that.

Bow wrapped his arm around me gently, "I'll protect you, don't fret over it so badly."

I smiled with a small little giggle, "Thank you, Bow."

"What did I say about all of the girly-ness?" Bow muttered.

I merely smiled and tried my best to relax, thought it became quite difficult as I remembered everything. I shuddered at the thought of Abracadaver, and wished with all of my heart that my parents were there to save me. My father, though I barely knew him, was strong and could take down Abracadaver in mere seconds. My mother could comfort me and tell me everything was alright afterwards...she always did know what to say. Basher and Breaker had their moments too. If I became to distressed then they would bring me flowers, ones that smelled incredibly good since I could not see them.

I could not hold in the single tear that fell from my eye.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

It did not take long for everyone to start following me as I stormed to wherever it was that my daughter was being held. Miss Bellum took the liberty to lead the way once more, so we did not get lost. Everyone was a little cranky since we were all still tired, and had to abandon our little camp sight without bothering to pack anything. However I was determined to bring my daughter out of trouble if it was the last thing I did, even if I had to do so in the middle of the night. We had all fought by night before, and none of us were weary with age (physically at least), so it should have been too much of a problem.

Butch walked next to me in silence, neither of us really knowing what to say. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he actually remembered me now, so it was slightly awkward.

"I shall admit that I missed this side of you, my dearest," Butch said with a smirk, trying to ease the tension.

"Since when have you ever referred to me as 'dearest'?" I asked, my face scrunching up slightly.

"Sounds rather unfitting, does it not?" Butch grinned.

I snorted, "I'm starting to miss the vulnerable Butch. I'd forgotten just how cocky you are."

Butch took my hand, to which I raised an eyebrow. He smiled at me, "I love you too."

That was when I remembered exactly why I loved this Butch so much. It was because he could read between the lines of my sentences better than anyone. I pulled my hand away with a roll of my eyes, causing his eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

"Enough of that...it can wait until _after_ we save our daughter, who may I remind you, is currently being tortured as we speak," I said, my voice lowering as the sentence went on.

Butch's eyes flashed with something I had not seen in years...not since...since he had found Abaddon trying to take our children. Then Butch's signature scythe appeared in his hands with a glow of bright green light, and he looked at me with a deep frown.

"We've arrived," Miss Bellum called quietly to us, a few feet away.

We looked to where she was standing, and noticed a small little dugout inside of a small hill. Everyone who passed it by would see it to be perhaps an old woman's home, but inside it was something far worse. Miss Bellum knocked on the door three times, paused, then knocked another two. The door slid open to reveal a very dark room, to which she motioned for us to enter.

Butch and I glanced at each other quickly. His hands gripped his scythe tightly, then with a scowl on his face and that flash of emotion in his eyes, he spoke, "Shall we kill him?"

"We shall," I agreed, before we stormed inside of the dugout.

It was very dark in the dugout, with the exception of randomly lit things placed throughout the room. It smelled like dirt, and it felt ominously chilly. I never really had trouble seeing in dark places. At some point during my childhood my sister's and I discovered that our eyes could glow in dark places, causing dark rooms to light up as though small torches were lit. However I could not see a blasted thing in the dugout, which led me to stumble over things a few times.

"OW! GAWDAMMMJUHFDSHJFD!" I had to hold back a snicker at my read head sister's cursing, and instead stopped to ask if she was alright. However Brick beat me to it, the bastard.

"Are you alright, Blossom?" he asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really Brick, I'm- NO BRICK! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE GROPING ME!" Blossom exclaimed, and I could hear her smacking Brick.

"Groping you? I was helping you stand!" Brick exclaimed. "How is holding both of your arms groping you?"

"Wait...then you weren't the one that was touching my leg?" Blossom asked, causing all of us to freeze.

There was a long silence as we awaited Brick's reply.

"No..."

We all stood there for a while, our minds processing what it was that could have been feeling up Blossom. I thought it might be a snake, when my thoughts were cute off abruptly by a loud screech.

"AYEEEEE! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Bubbles screeched, and I could hear her jumping around frantically while swatted at her body to get rid of whatever was touching her.

"Bubbles stand still! I might be able to-OOOW!" Boomer yelled, before groaning. "It bit me! It actually bit me! GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE VERMIN!"

What on earth was happening? Another yell from Boomer ensued, which only heightened my curiosity. Then a brilliant idea came to me.

"Wait, Brick use your fire!" I said.

"...Why did I not think of that?" he muttered.

Brick's hand caught on fire, lighting up the entire room. I had to keep myself from bursting out laughing at the sight held before me. Bubbles had her arms completely wrapped around herself, trying to rid herself of the feeling of something touching her. Boomer flailing his arm up and down as a little naked man had his teeth almost completely embedded into his arm. He noticed that now we could all see him, and he ran off quickly to somewhere unknown.

"No wait!" Miss Bellum exclaimed. "Oh no, he must not have seen me."

"Who was that?" Brick asked.

"My father."

"Oh."

We all stood in somewhat of a circle, looking at our feet awkwardly. I would admit that the situation usually would be rather humorous, if it had not happened at that certain time or place. I was far too frustrated to laugh, so instead I naturally resorted to calmly asking to continue our little adventure through the dugout.

"Quit dawdling you ninnies!" I exclaimed with a scowl. "I have a daughter to find."

Miss Bellum nodded and walked over to a wall, which I noticed was also the same direction the little man ran off to. She poked a few areas with her finger, and it opened to reveal a bright glowing green light. A staircase seemed to lead down to where I assumed the magician and my dearest daughter resided. I frowned and began to walk down it, only to be pulled back by Miss Bellum.

"You do realize what it is you are getting thyself into?" She asked with concern rich in her voice.

I shook her off, "I have battled more battles than you could possibly wrap your mind around. I have tended to more wounds than I can count, enough to wrap around the entire planet most likely. I have had my heart wrenched out far too often for one lifetime, and I have regained all that I have, only to have lost it again. My life has been nothing but one giant disaster after another, so what could that man down there possible do to me that has not already been done before?"

With that I turned around furiously and stormed down the stares, leaving a few bewildered eyes behind me.

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

I stroked Bow's hair, trying to keep his whimpering to a minimum. We had fallen asleep for but a few moments when I was awoken to Bow shaking roughly in his sleep. He had begun to whimper after a moment, and it was then that I realized he was having a nightmare. I had tried to wake him, but he seemed rather keen on sleeping. His father really had abused him...it hurt my heart.

"WHAT?!"

I jumped slightly, and Bow's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly, and grabbed my hand causing me to turn slightly and frown from confusion. His face never left the direction of the door, and he seemed to tense up with every passing second. I frowned further when I heard Mr. Mayor's soft, shaky voice from outside the door.

"T-they...are here, sir..."

"HOW COULD THEY HAVE DISCOVERED- BUT- URGH! HOW DID THEY GET IN?"

"M-miss Bellum...sir..."

"...You mean to tell me...that your lovely daughter...is the one who LED THEM HERE?"

"Um...yes sir?"

"This is all YOUR doing! If you had only kept your eye on that she-devil, then we would not be in this predicament, now would we?"

"My apologies-"

"Oh, your apologies! I see, so you believe that you can simply say your apologies and think that all is well?"

"Well no-"

"_I will kill you..."_

The same moment I screamed out Mr. Mayor's name, and the same moment that Bow's grip tightened far too much on my hand, was the exact same moment that a large explosion sounded throughout the area. It shook all of the walls, and I had to sit and wait as silence fell soon after it. Then I heard it; the sound of my salvation. The only sound that one wishes to hear when in such a position as mine.

"_WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so tired now...*.*<br>**_


	25. Chapter 25: She can protect herself

**Alrighty readers, here's the next chappie! And thanks to all who reviewed, it means a lot to me. :3 this will be hard, since I'm doing this on my iPod. :S At least I sort of found a way to update, right? By the way, the story IS almost over. I'm thinking like...this might be the next to the last chapter. I'll try my best not to rush it, kay? Kay. (Kay isn't even a word...xD)  
><strong>

**THANK YOU MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>Buttercup POV)

I simply could not contain the rage within me, it ran far too deep. I glared at the man who held daughter captive, and almost immediately felt repulsed by him. His skin was this light blue color, with splotches of green and brown. His skin seemed to be peeling away as though he were rotten, and his eyes were extremely bloodshot. His teeth, which showed when he snarled, were brown and yellow. The smell that surrounded him was absolutely rancid, and all I could hope for was that my daughter did not suffocate from the stench.

"Well?" I demanded, raising my bow and arrow to him.

"Your daughter? Hm, you must mean the little wench that I am currently holding captive," the magician snarled. "I'm afraid I own her now, so good day."

I shot an arrow it his shoulder, and he cried out in pain.

"I am hardly in the mood for games," I growled at him.

"M-mother?"

I froze upon hearing the voice, and immediately turned to it. I looked down to my right, and saw a door. It was obviously locked, but the knocking and whimpering coming from the inside confirmed my suspicion of my daughter being in there. I immediately bolted to the door, completely oblivious to everyone and everything else. Butch held his scythe out to the magician to keep him from attacking me.

"Bella? Bella, sweetheart, are you alright?" I asked desperately.

"I'm alright, mother," she replied calmly. "Please get us out."

_Us?_

I frowned upon hearing this, but wasted no time in tearing the door down. The magician growled at my actions, but Butch kept him from attacking. The sight before me shattered my heart.

There Bella was, bruised and beaten quite badly. She had multiple scratch marks, and looked much paler than when I had last seen her. However, she seemed to pay this no heed, because she was cradling a young boy's head. However, the boy...that is who caught my attention.

His hair was blood red, and extremely curly. His skin was so pale it appeared a ghostly white, all except for his nose which was a sort of glowing red color. His clothes were mixed and matched in every sort of color, almost as though he were a human rainbow.

I might have been a tad frightened, if it weren't for the fact that he was beaten up far worse than my daughter. His eyes were glaring at me as he began to sit up and away from Bell, as though he was protecting her.

"Bella," I breathed out.

"Mother!" Bella exclaimed as she ran towards me weakly. She was limping slightly, and I automatically felt angrier at the magician than before. I pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her cheek.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! I should have pulled you away when you began to walk towards him..." I whispered.

"It's alright," she said, muffled by my dress.

"ENOUGH!" Abracadaver yelled, before charging at me.

Abracadaver's hands glowed a dark purple color, and it seemed as if they were little balls of lightning. He shot out a lazer-like beam at Bella, the boy, and I, and I immediately put a barrier in front of us. Butch started to attack with his scythe, but Abracadaver enchanted a group of swords to hold him off. He surrounded himself in a purple barrier, a which held off any attack the others made. Blossom, the boys, and Bubbles were in a corner, and Bubbles had a blue barrier surrounding them. I silently thanked my blond sister for protecting them, even as they protested.

"Bella, go now!" I exclaimed, shorting off arrows at Abracadaver.

"I can't, mother!" Bella replied, her dull green eyes wide in fear.

"_Bella, go!" _I hissed as a bolt of lightning hit me. "Goodness, I'm out of shape..."

"No...Bow can't stand!" Bella said, motioning towards the boy.

I quickly glanced at the boy, and saw that he was indeed attempting to stand. He collapsed on the ground, and Bella reached her arms out to see if he was alright.

"You...are you the magician's son?" I asked while blocking another attempt of an attack.

The boy nodded, "Yes."

"Can you perform magic?" I questioned, taking a chance to look him in the eyes.

Bow, or whoever he was, raised his chin high, "You needn't ask it of me. I will protect your daughter."

With that, he surrounded them in a small, but powerful barrier. Bella clung to him tightly as Bow muttered the barrier spell softly. I was thankful for the boy at the time, but there was just something about his appearance that I found rather unsettling. He looked like some sort of person that might live in the Under Regions, and to have him so close to my daughter was testing my nerves. Bella seemed to notice this, however, and smiled at me softly.

"Do not fret," she said. "Bow shan't hurt me."

My daughter was never wrong about these things, so I just had to believe her.

Abracadaver glared at the boy, "You have become such a great nuisance. I do believe I have no other option than to dispose of you once I am finished with these mongrels."

I snarled at him, "Apparently you have never met _these_ mongrels."

Abracadaver smirked, "Do your worst."

With that being said, he let off a bright purple burst of energy which nearly blinded me for a moment. I stumbled back a bit, my eyes shut tightly in hopes that it would soon disappear. The light faded, and when I looked to where he was before...he had disappeared. Everyone else was still there, just not him.

"Where did he run off to?" Brick growled, his hands still ablaze.

"Oh dear..." Miss Bellum said. "I hope he isn't about to use one of his illusions. They can be rather horrid."

"Illusions?" I pressed.

"Tis' his worst attack," Miss Bellum said. "They never cause physical damage...but his victims have never escaped it sane. Usually tis' some sort of an illusion that the victim fears most. However, he can not attack us all at once. He can only attack one person at a time, with everyone to witness what that person fears."

I frowned and stared around the extremely quite room. There really was not much in the room, just some food and weaponry here and there. The place smelled like dirt, and bugs crawled around constantly.

The room began to darken slightly, into a morbid grey color. Spiders began to crawl in great numbers, and I could not even suppress my shudder. I had never liked spiders growing up...twas' something in the way that they moved that bothered me. My dress began to turn red, and I made a face at it. I did not hate red, but it was rather close to pink...which I did hate.

"Buttercup...I think the target may be you," Blossom whimpered, swallowing.

"Go figure," I muttered, frowning. "Alright then, Abracadaver...do your worst."

_"Oh I shall..."_ he hissed back, though he did not appear.

"I have faced every fear I could possible have already, so why do you believe I am not prepared?" I questioned, folding my arms.

Butch came to stand next to me protectively, "Something tells me he has found a way."

_"Oh, I have taken into account the fact that you are strong. Inhumanly strong, in fact, and tis' rather aggravating," _he scowled. "_But who is to say that I have targeted you?"_

I frowned, "If tis' not me...then who...?"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles gasped.

I frowned, "What?"

"You...you look..." Bubbles' eyes, along with everyone else's, went wide.

"I look like what?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Ace pushed his way past everyone, tears forming in his eyes, "B-B...Bathilda..."

I froze in shock, "Pardon?"

"Bathilda...I...I'm s-so sorry!" Ace cried, falling onto his knees.

Then it clicked. My mother almost always wore red, and we resembled each other in great amounts. Ace had lost nearly as much as I, and had taken it far worse. So when he saw me in an almost exact resemblance of my mother, whom he loved dearly before she died, was causing his now fragile mind to crack. It broke my heart...

"Ace," I said walking towards him. "Ace look at me-"

I was cut off by Ace pulling me into a hug, burying his face in my neck, "I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry! I've caused so much pain!"

I grabbed his face and pulled it up to look me in the eyes, "Ace, look into my eyes. I'm not Bathilda, this is all a trick."

Ace shook his head, "I don't care...I've still caused so much pain..."

"It's alright, you are forgiven," I whispered soothingly, petting his hair. "This was all long ago...tis' time to look to the future."

"You do not understand-"

"Yes I do. I understand better than anyone here...well except for perhaps Boomer...but that only adds on to our understanding," I said kissing his nose. "Now get a hold of yourself...Abracadaver wishes for you to break, or do something risky. Please, Ace...just hold on, alright?"

"I c-can't," he whispered, shutting his eyes tightly.

He was shaking roughly, gripping onto my arms for dear life. He was not stable, that was easy to figure out. This was all too much for him to handle.

"Ace please, if you- I can't-" I took in a deep breath. "Ace, I have empathy issues. Please just get a grip... It hurts me to see you like this... Don't hurt me again, Ace."

Ace's eyes went wide as I said this, and he quickly pulled me into another hug, "I shan't."

I smiled softly, thankful that my plan worked. Ace hurt me far too badly in the past, and he swore he would never try to do so again.

"ABRACADAVER, SHOW YOURSELF!" Butch bellowed, obviously ticked off.

I frowned, "Shouldn't he have given up by now, or something? We defeated his attack..."

"No...something is telling me that this is not over," Brick muttered.

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

I held onto Bow as he chanted his spell, thankful that he could do so. However, he was still hurt...I could not help but wonder how hard it was for him to make such a strong barrier.

"Bow," I said softly. "Are you well?"

Bow paused in his chant, but the spell did not wear off, "Yes. Do not worry yourself over me."

"It's just...you are still hurt, and I do not wish for you to hurt yourself," I said as my blind gaze fell to the ground in front of me.

Bow stiffened, "I have been through worse. Now stop being so girly, and just let me protect you."

My eyes widened, and I smiled softly. However, as much as I wished to pull him into a hug and give him a little peck on the cheek, I knew better. My brothers always freaked out horribly when I would do that, and I was their sister, so I could not begin to imagine what they would do if another girl did the same. Mother always did say that girls matured quicker than boys...and in this case I could believe her. I certainly did not want Bow to start freaking out like my brothers, so I merely settled in lying my head on his shoulder.

"Alright..." I whispered.

Bow relaxed after a moment, still unceasingly chanting his spell.

I did not like what was going on around us. I could not see the tricks Abracadaver was playing on my family, but by their reactions it was apparently _not_ pleasant. For once in my life, I was extremely thankful for my lack of sight. Being illusions, I could not feel them on the ground with my feet, so Abracadaver could as well have been doing nothing.

"You know...you are rather worthless for a supposedly powerful girl," Bow said after a moment, before chanting once more.

My eyes widened, I stiffened, and I felt a familiar feeling bubble up in my chest. It was the same feeling I had whenever Basher and Breaker would tease me or say that I could not beat them up since I was a girl. I slowly pulled away from Bow and turned my head to face him, my eye twitching involuntarily.

"What was that?" I questioned, my teeth grinding slightly.

"Nothing," he said, making me frown. "Tis' just...my father seems to find you rather important, more important than me even. However, I seem to spend all of my time protecting you from every little thing. Of course, you are a girl...so I guess that makes sense- AAHHHHH!"

I tackled him to the ground, seething, and started smacking him. The barrier began to lighten up, but we were not paying attention. He did not hit back, but he did try very hard to push me away.

"Get off me!" He yelled, rolling us over to where I was on my back.

I pushed back against him, rolling us again, "You'd better take back what you said!"

"What did I say?" he asked. "OW! QUIT HITTING ME!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" I screamed, hitting in the arms again.

"OH, I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" Bow screamed, trying to smack my hands away. "AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SAID! WAIT- ooooh...OW!"

I pushed him back on his back to where I was on top of him in a very unladylike position, and his arms were above his head. I leaned down to him, my eyes narrowed.

"Go ahead," I seethed.

Bow frowned, "What? You are a girl!"

"_Yes, but I'm NOT weak!"_ I sneered at him angrily. "Now take back what you said, or else!"

"Or else what?" he pressed.

"Or else I'll hit you again!" I frowned.

"No!"

I raised my arm threateningly.

"ALRIGHT I'M SORRY!" he yelled out quickly.

I frowned, but got off of him nonetheless.

"If you believe I can not fight, you would be highly incorrect _sir_," I said lowly.

"I can see that," Bow muttered, rubbing his arms.

I sighed, before stiffening, "Bow, the barrier is down!"

"Hmm, and who's fault is that?" Bow said shooting me a look, before beginning his chant again.

I growled at him, causing him to whimper a little.

"You know, I liked you better when I thought you were helpless," Bow said.

"Get used to it, because I'm not," I frowned, folding my arms.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I smirked, inwardly proud at the display that Buttercup nearly had to break up.

At least my daughter could fight.

"Hey! He almost hurt Bella!" Basher yelled. "I'll hit him too!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Breaker agreed.

"Boys!" Bubbles scolded. "Look, she's fine. And it is not nice to hit people, so I would appreciate if you to did not do so in the future."

They sighed, "Yes ma'am."

Blossom's eyes widened, "Well at least they have manners. For now."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course they do. They are my sons."

"We know," Bubbles and Blossom said in unison.

"What, you think I don't have any manners?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

They raised their eyebrows back as an answer.

"Real men are men that can beat other men up into a pulp," I said showing off my muscles. "However, real men are also men that do not do so unless provoked. Real men only use their strength to protect their family or friends, not just beat people up for the heck of it."

"And since when has that rule applied to you?" Blossom quizzed me. "You've beaten Boomer up plenty of times."

"Hey!" Boomer said frowning.

"Yes that is true," I admitted. "But usually he did something to me first..."

"HEY! WE HAVE ISSUES GOING ON HERE, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" Buttercup yelled, folding her arms and glaring at all of us.

"We are just waiting for Abracadaver to show his face again," I shrugged, then popped my knuckles. "And when he does, then I'll kill him."

Buttercup frowned, "And if he does not decide to grace us with his return?"

I opened my mouth, before realizing her point. We were not taking any of this seriously, and soon we would pay for it. She was right, Abracadaver had stolen my daughter...and he would pay for it. I would make sure of it.

"We must find him," Brick said after a moment. "He is hiding, obviously wondering what attack to give next, since we conquered the previous one."

I looked around the room, and could not help but notice that the dark gloomy color the room had turned to had not yet faded. There were still illusion spiders crawling about, and the air seemed to chill. I turned towards Bella, and saw her staring blankly at me. Even though she could not see me, it was almost as if though she could. Buttercup and I had many moments were we could nearly share telepathic thoughts, or read each others emotions. It was the same here. Bella seemed to be telling me something, and somewhere...way deep down, I knew that no matter what she would be alright. She was capable of defending herself, that much I could understand.

"Bella," I said calmly. "Come here."

Buttercup whipped her head to face me, her eyes wide, "Butch, she is safe in that barrier-"

"I don't give a damn where she is 'safe', Buttercup," I growled. "The only place that she is safe is in my arms, so excuse me if I would prefer to protect her myself."

"Butch," Buttercup groaned. "Asking her to come out of that barrier is practically sentencing her to death! He is going to come down and snatch her away before we can blink! I'm surprised he did not a moment ago, already!"

I frowned, "I know."

Buttercup stood there and stared at me for a long while, before her eyes almost literally popped out of her skull. She automatically grew extremely defensive for her daughter, and I wondered if perhaps she was on the verge of hyperventilation.

"No! Absolutely not!" Buttercup almost yelled at me. "Are you_ insane?"_

"A little," I admitted. "Now Bella, I shan't ask again. Come here."

Bella glanced over to Bow, who also seemed to dislike the idea, and smiled softly, "I'll be alright."

Bow let down the barrier, and with lightning speed a bright purple light shown throughout the room.

"BELLA!" Buttercup screamed as Abracadaver came to take her once more.

Everyone attacked at once; me, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Merlin, and even Ace. Merlin used magic, Ace used his litte ninja-things...the same things that had poisoned me all those years ago, Boomer used little balls of electricity, and Brick used his fire. However he blocked every attack we sent his way, which was pretty annoying if you ask me.

Buttercup charged at him, as did I, and we were both knocked back by a beam of light. I glanced towards Bella, and the sight of her was horrific. Not horrific in the way that she was hurt, but horrific in the way that was absolutely terrifying. Her eyes almost seemed to glow as she glared at nothing in particular. There seemed to be an aura of raw power surrounding her, and everyone else seemed to notice this as quickly as I did.

However, Abracadaver seemed to pay this no heed as he attacked us once more. We might have had a fighting chance if he had not surrounded himself in such a strong barrier, but with it all of our attacks were futile. I swung my scythe angrily, and Buttercup had resorted to punching after a while.

"If you so much as lay a hair on my daughter-"

"If you are so concerned of your daughter, then why did you let her out of the barrier?" Abracadaver questioned, smirking evilly.

I glared, "Because I know you can not harm her."

"And whatever could that mean?" Abracadaver asked. "Of course I can."

"No," I said hitting him once more, and nearly getting blown back as I did so. "You can't."

Abracadaver glared at me, before hitting Buttercup and I hard and throwing us back across the room, "We shall see."

"Mother! Father!" Basher and Breaker broke out of the barrier Bubbles and put up, and ran to us.

Buttercup and I had hit our heads rather hard, and it was beginning to get hard to think. Basher looked at me for a moment, before glaring at Abracadaver.

"You jerk!" he yelled, before running up to hit him. "You hurt my father!"

"Yeah! And our mother!" Breaker yelled running up to do the same.

"Get away you pests," Abracadaver hissed, before shooting them back into the wall Buttercup and I were lying against.

"Boys!" Buttercup gasped. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Basher muttered rubbing his head.

"B-but..." Breaker's eyes widened. "I don't think Bella is."

"What do you mean-?" I froze when I saw her.

This time the powerful aura surrounding her was so strong you could see it, and it was a dark green color. Her eyes were literally glowing, and her lips were curled into a snarl.

"_You hurt my family,"_ she said in a low voice.

"Oh well looky here, I am finally able to witness what true power you possess," Abracadaver said with a grin.

"_I will hurt you,"_ Bella growled.

"Of course you will," Abracadaver said sarcastically. "Give it your best shot."

Bella's eyes closed, and she breathed deeply. She seemed to be doing nothing, and after a moment Abracadaver assumed just that.

"I see you are much too afraid to use your powers," Abracadaver said with a sigh. "Oh well."

I stood up, having a brilliant idea, "Do not harm her."

"And what would you do if I did?" he said with a glare.

I ran up and swung my scythe at him, "I shall fight you."

"And you will die," Abracadaver hissed, about to attack me once more.

I closed my eyes, waiting for pain. When nothing came I opened my eyes to see Abracadaver standing, with his hand caught in midair. The barrier surrounding him had gone, and he seemed unable to move. His eyes were wide, and he glared deeply at me.

I turned to look behind him and saw Bella standing there, with her hands outstretched. She was glaring at Abracadaver, literally, which was amazing since she could not see. Tears were running down her face, and for a moment I wondered if she was in pain. However, she did not seem to be...more along the lines of overwhelmed. Her fingers curled, and Abracadaver swiftly turned to face her. She motioned for him to fall on his knees, and he did so.

"I s-shan't kill him, father," she said, her voice cracking in a much similar way to how Buttercup's would when she was upset. "But he c-can not m-move now."

"Amazing," Brick said wide eyed. "She can control ones movements..."

I frowned and turned to Buttercup, "I can not kill him in front of our children."

Buttercup frowned, "Bella can not see him, and the others are not looking. He is better off dead, Butch, and if you do not kill him then I shall."

"No."

We froze when we heard another voice speak. However, before we could tell whose voice it was, another bright flash of light appeared. A sword was thrown through the air, and it stabbed Abracadaver in the heart. He let out a choking noise, but he still could not move. Slowly, his eyes fluttered shut and her grew limp. Everyone turned to see the killer, and nobody could believe whose arm was outstretched in mid-throw.

"I caused the problem," Boomer said in a low tone. "And now I have ended it."

I stared at him open mouthed, before turning to my daughter. She finally let Abracadaver go, and she fell to her knees.

"Bella!" Buttercup cried out, taking her daughter in her arms. "Are you well?"

"I'm a-alright mother," she said softly, her eyes wide. "Just...overwhelmed..."

Buttercup glared at me, "You idiot! You could have gotten her killed!"

I sighed, "I would never do anything to cause her harm, you should know that. I knew she would be alright."

"And how exactly did you know?" Buttercup hissed.

"Do you remember...that time in the tree?" I asked softly.

"The one we fell out of?" Buttercup asked frowning. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Before we fell from it, you looked me in the eyes," I said. "And you automatically knew that I would protect you."

"Of course," Buttercup said softly. "But what does this have to do-"

"Tis' the same in this situation," I said. "I glanced at Bella before Abracadaver came, and we both just...knew...that she would be alright."

Buttercup sighed, looking down at her daughter who was shaking horribly.

"I see," she said. "I understand now..."

I smiled, but automatically recoiled when Buttercup punched my arm, "But if you EVER do that again, I swear to all things that I shall castrate you right where you stand."

I would have retorted, but we both had to look down at our daughter when she sniffed. She was crying nonstop, and her shaking had yet to cease.

"Bella, honey," Buttercup said worried. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"M-mother..." she whispered.

"Bella!" Basher and Breaker exclaimed running towards us.

"Boys, is she in pain?" Buttercup demanded.

"No...she's happy," Basher said confused.

We all looked at Bella, who's eyes were darting around furiously. For a while I wondered if perhaps she was having spasms, but then when she looked at stared directly at me, I realized what was going on.

"You can see..." I whispered.

"F-father..." Bella said crying.

"What?" Buttercup said with disbelief.

"I...I never u-use my powers," Bella said softly. "B-because it hurts people. But I can get s-so powerful...t-that sometimes it heals my v-vision... But it w-will go away..."

Buttercup kissed her nose, "So...you can see us?"

Bella smiled wide, "Yes."

She sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings while she could. Then she pointed to my eyes, "Is this...green?"

I smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Yes."

"I like green," she giggled.

We laughed with her, and almost did not noticed everyone else coming to see her.

Bella's eyes widened at all of them, "You are all so...bright..."

They laughed, "I suppose we are."

Bow walked over slowly, and I automatically grew a tad defensive. My daughter had never seen people before, and his...abnormal features...might scare her.

Bella stared at Bow with wide eyes, before smirking, "You truly do look like a rainbow."

Bow's eyes widened, "You mean...you are not scared of my appearance? My father cursed me after I helped that little baby girl, and ever since everyone finds me hideous."

He motioned towards Bonnie when he spoke of the baby, and Boomer's eyes widened, "You are the boy that saved my daughter!"

Bow nodded, "Yes."

Bella smiled before reaching her hands out to Bow's hands, and holding them tightly, "I do not care of appearances."

Bow smiled, "Thank you."

I pulled Bella away from him, "Alright, enough of that."

Buttercup giggled, "And the fatherly instincts begin."

I glared at her, "Oh hush."

"Wait!" Brick exclaimed. "What happened to the others?"

"What others?" Blossom asked.

"Miss Bellum, that little old man, Ace, Merlin, and Abracadaver!" Brick said with a frown.

"We are over here," Miss Bellum said walking over, holding the little man's hand. "I was simply fetching some clothes for my father."

"I do wish to thank you all for your assistance!" Mr. Mayor said. "It means quite a lot."

"Well, it was our pleasure," Blossom said.

"And if there is anything you need for your town, do tell us," Brick said. "We have plenty of money."

Merlin appeared next to Brick, "I have rid of Abracadaver. As it turns out, he was mostly dead to begin with. So killing him actually did him a favor...so he did not have to suffer anymore."

We nodded, until Buttercup spoke.

"Where is Ace?"

We looked around the place, before Bella pointed to behind a wall, "He's there."

Buttercup rushed over to the wall, and everyone else followed.

Ace was lying there, tears strolling down his face, breathing heavily. Buttercup's eyes widened and she knelt down next to him.

"Ace!" she exclaimed, before noticing a rather large gash in his side. "Oh goodness, Ace, you're hurt!"

"Don't," Ace stopped her from helping him. "I've already lost far too much blood."

"Ace," Buttercup whispered. "Do not do this, we can take you back and-"

"And have everyone stare at me as though I am insane," Ace said with a small laugh. "I am not welcome in that castle, and I killed so many people in villages. Nobody would want me, and I shan't blame them."

"I...we...can fix this..." Buttercup said, her eyes filling with tears. "Just, please do not die."

"I should have gone long ago," Ace sighed. "All that I want in the world, besides you, is gone. And you are living quite a life, and do not need me to ruin it further."

"Ace-"

Ace grasped Buttercup's hands firmly and looked her in the eyes, "Let me go."

Buttercup stared at him blankly, "I...no. Your wound is not that deep, you could not possibly die from it."

"It is poisoned," Ace said simply. "When I was attacking Abracadaver, I tried using my old poisoned shurikans...the same ones that you helped me invent."

Buttercup smiled sadly, "I remember."

"Well, when he blocked our attacks, he sent my attack straight back towards me...and well..." Ace made a pained face as he tried to move. "It as already been to late for me...tis' already spread."

Buttercup began to cry, "You can not do this to me! This is supposed to be a happy ending, not some sort of twisted tragedy!"

Ace smiled at her sadly, his breathing growing heavier as time passed, "It is a happy ending. Everything is over...you shall finally get to spend your life with your family, just as you always wished."

"But what about the others?" Buttercup asked. "They shall miss you to...Snake and them, I mean."

Ace sighed, "We said our farewells long ago, when I betrayed them. Just...if you see them, tell them that I am truly sorry for what I did."

Buttercup frowned, before lying her head in his chest, "Ace...I c-can't."

By this time Ace was breathing hard and irregularly, and sweat was very noticeable on his face. He used his last amount of energy to hug Buttercup tightly, and give her a quick kiss on her head.

"I love you, B-Buttercup," he said softly. "And I am glad t-that you have f-found happiness."

"Ace no, please!" Buttercup begged.

Ace's hand fell limp as he gave her one last smile. I could not help but pity him. He had been through a lot, and though most of it was self-inflicted, he still had a tough a life. At least now he could find peace somewhere.

I leaned down and pulled Buttercup into a hug, kissing her forehead as she bawled into my chest. She may not have loved him as a lover, but he was very close to her indeed. This death...would take a while to process.

* * *

><p>**One month later**\<p>

(Nobody's POV)

"DAMN IT BRICK!" Blossom yelled. "I TOLD YOU TO GET THE DIAPERS CLEANED!"

"Woman, I swear I think your mood has only become fouler AFTER the pregnancy," Brick muttered.

Blossom was currently bouncing she and Brick's wailing baby boy, Blitz. He had come later than Blossom's due date, by two weeks, But that said nothing, because he was an extremely healthy little boy...with an extremely healthy set of lungs. His hair was exactly the same as Blossom's, and Brick was relieved when he found out that his son did _not_ inherit pink eyes...but instead his own deep red.

"Here, let me see him," Brick held his arms out for his son.

Blossom immediately complied, falling back into a chair in exhaustion, "He is most certainly your son."

Brick rolled his eyes, "With your attitude."

"Oi, you two come down here!" Boomer called. "Tis' dinner time!"

"Alright, one moment," Brick replied.

Brick hushed his son, who soon resorted to staring at Brick. Brick smiled and tickled his belly lightly, "His crying is worth it though, don't you agree?"

Blossom smiled, "Indeed. Come on then...we best not be late."

"We are never late," Brick said. "Everyone else is just always rather early."

"Of course," Blossom smiled.

The two walked down the set of stairs towards the dining room, to find everyone else already seated. Buttercup and Butch were sitting next to each other. Butch was fiddling with his new acquired wedding ring, which was the result of his and Buttercup's marriage not but two weeks after Ace's funeral. Though Buttercup was still rather upset about the whole ordeal, she did not wish to wait any longer to be wed. Buttercup was scolding him for doing so, saying that if he did not keep it on all the time he would never get used to the feeling.

Bella was sitting in between her brothers, who were complaining on how they could not completely reach the table because of their height. Bella simply said that they would grow, but neither would listen to her. Bow was sitting next to Breaker, and he still had yet to get used to the feeling of living in royalty. Buttercup and Butch, though they did not adopt him, decided that they would be his temporary guardians until he was older. One reason for this was to thank him for helping Bella while she was in trouble, and another reason was because Bella begged and begged for them to let him stay until they gave in.

Boomer and Bubbles were currently _bantering_ about something, while trying to feed Bonnie some chicken. They seemed much happier since Abracadaver's death, and it was because they were relieved that they could finally have peace in their family without having to worry about Bonnie being snatched away from them.

The two kings sat at the ends of the table, both calmly waiting to eat while enjoying their happy surroundings.

"Alright we've arrived," Brick said.

"Finally, we get to eat," Buttercup said. "I'm rather starved."

"Agreed," Butch nodded.

"Well we must give our thanks first," The king of the north said calmly. "Who wishes to give it?"

Everyone went silent, waiting for something to offer.

"Alright then, I suppose I shall," the king said. "Alright..."

Everyone bowed their heads at the table, waiting for him to begin.

"Dear heavenly father, we thank you for this food which we are about receive," he began. "And we also wish to thank you for helping us in our rather troublesome lives. Though we have been through much tragedy, through your guidance we have finally overcome this. We thank you for letting us all join together happily, without having to care for worldly things, and we hope that you shall continue to grant us this happiness in the future. Amen."

And with that being said, Buttercup and Butch dove into the food. Bella giggled at this, and calmly asked for someone to pass her the chicken.

"How Bella inherited such manners, we shall never know."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I think that I shall have an epilogue...but then that is all. *sigh* Oh goodness, that is two hours of my life I won't ever get back... I hope the ending did not seem too rushed, I tried my hardest. :S Please leave a review... Oh and seriously, Bow actually is a character from the original show. I figured it would be obvious. xD<strong>


	26. Chapter 26: The End

**Alrighty, here is the epilogue! :D Hope you enjoy, and I hope you review one last time! *le wink***

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!  
><strong>

**Farewell until further notice. :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Nobody's POV)<p>

Many years ago, the world was divided into four sections; the North, South, East, and West. For many, many decades the North and South were raging with war. Just as the war seemed to be at its worst, as fate would have it, three princes from the South, and three princesses from the North met and fell in love. After much trouble, and many hardships, the six young men and women soon put an end to the war and were finally able to live together in peace.

Brick, the eldest son of the Southern king, claimed the throne not two years after Butch had returned 'from the dead'. His father retired, and instead lived a carefree life in the Southern castle, only returning to politics if his son needed him. The kingdom of the South had never seen a brighter, wittier, or kinder leader before or after Brick's reign. Any damage done by the war was quickly patched up under his rule, and the kingdome flourished in trade and citizens.

Blossom, the eldest daughter of the Northern king, married Brick and aided him in his rule. She was equally as bright as Brick, but instead of resuming to politics, she resorted to caring for their only child, Blitz. Blitz, was bright for his age, and though born two weeks later than he should have, he was not slow in anything else.

Boomer, the youngest son of the Southern king, joined his wife Bubbles in ruling the North. The North had never seen such kind rulers before, which certainly held up the reputation the North seemed to have. Their daughter, Bonnie, also proved to be growing into one of the loveliest ladies anyone had ever seen.

Butch, the middle child of the Southern king, lived with his wife, Buttercup, in a large house just outside of the Northern kingdom. They preferred isolation, but participated in helping the two blond leaders if they could. After many years of hardships the couple had faced, their lives finally began to change for the better. Their three young children also proved to be probably the three strongest children in history...though also, when they wished to be, the kindest children,

Bow, or better known as Rainbow, was taken in by the green-eyed couple. They did not adopt him, secretly figuring that their daughter, Bella, had her eyes set on him. He was taught how to master his abilities by Merlin, and soon discovered he had the great ability of desguises.

It took Butch and Buttercup a while to get used to the boy's strange appearance, which was irreversable, but after a while they hardly noticed. Bella's moment of vision faded a few hours after Abracadaver's death, but she said that a few minutes was all she needed to feel joy. She said that since she had seen the world, she could have a better picture of what everyone and everything appeared as. She also said that she thought Bow was the most attractive, since he was the most colorful. Of course, his response was, "Do not speak with such girlishness!"

Mr. Mayor and Miss Sarah Bellum were aided in restoring their small town by the princes and princesses. Of course, as soon as news reached to the rest of the world on how they aided the royal families, business and popularity soon spread throughout the small town. Not a few months after Abracadaver's death the small town was soon turned into a city, and it was named 'Townsville' after its previous condition. It was 'the place to be' whenever people traveled from one country to the other, seeing how it was smack in the center of the four divisions of the world. Many people began to set of residences there, instead of merely passing through; including a certain group of former Freedom Fighters.

The green-eyed family, and the young magician, lived happily outside of the Northern kingdom. The Southern rulers also lived peacefully, along with the Northern rulers as well. They would visit each other often, usually for any sort of holiday.

Snake, Billy, Grubber, and Lil' Arturo each found a bright and rewarding future in Townsville. Arturo taught foreign languages to those who wished to know, and opened a small 'comb shop'. Grubber held up a rather large clothing store, but once a week he held a small 'literature appreciation' group for the future generations to attend. Billy taught self defense and strength training, though he often helped construction workers by lifting extremely heavy objects. Snake did not have any particular activities, so Miss Bellum kindly offered him the job of being she and her father's secret body guard. He quickly took up the offer, and after a while he and Miss Bellum grew rather close. They were married two years after Townsville was named, and during that time both of them had worked together in producing a small...and slightly inaccurate history book. They never told anyone of it for years, but it was the story of the princes and princesses travels. Neither of them had ever expected it to be published, but when a strange publisher by the name of Sir Richard (or 'Dick' for short) read it, he immediately had it published. He said that it would bring he and them each a fortune, and it did for a while. However in a rather unfortunate fire, most of the books were burned down most of the books. After a few years, people began to forget of the large novels, and the few that remained were left unread. Soon the true story of the royal families began to fade into 'fairy tales', and nobody believed such stories existed.

* * *

><p>"However, such events did indeed happen, and it is very safe to say that because of these events...the great Northern and Southern war came to an end," I said closing the book softly.<p>

My fingers trailed along the braille cover, and I smiled with a small sigh. I could feel my grand children's bewildered gazes upon me as I finished the story, and I could not hold back a small chuckle.

"So...Buttercup was your mother?" one asked. "She was grandma?"

I smiled and nodded, "Indeed, she was the greatest woman I have ever known."

"So did you truly beat down Abracadaver, though you were so small?" another asked.

I giggled slightly, but Bow beat me to answering, "She was such a wild flower then, weren't you dear?"

"I suppose," I smiled at him.

"I want to save people from wars like grandma!" one exclaimed, followed by the other.

"Oh yes, indeed!"

I smiled feeling the cover of the book once more, before gasping in mock surprise, "Oh wait one moment! I nearly forgot the last part of the story!"

"What?" my grandchildren questioned.

I opened the book to the end, and my finger passed over the last sentence. I smiled contently at it, and my heart swelled slightly.

"..._And they lived happily ever after."_


	27. AN

Hey guys, just a quick Note. It's not about me, or any of my stories.

So I just got this PM asking for me to tell you guys about this story. I haven't read it, but I do understand the feeling if publishing your first fanfic and not getting any feedback. So if you guys have the time, please go read this story. Thank you. :)

**Retro Metro Pop cOrN - The secrets of the world**

****Now off you go my little lemon drops. :)


End file.
